A Reason for Love
by Susan Ann
Summary: (02/25) [Complete] Yaoi. Aoshi x Soujiro. Two men overcoming dark pasts and starting their lives anew. Can they discover the missing parts of their souls in each other?
1. The Seed of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit.   
  
This story is yaoi and due to fanfiction's new ruling regarding their ratings, I will keep my story PG-13. Once our web site is finished the complete uncut version will be posted there. I will post the address here at that time.  
  
The pairing for this story is Aoshi x Soujiro, if you have a problem with the context or pairing in my story then you should not read it. Otherwise please be my guest and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Seed of Love  
  
  
  
~After Shishio's speech to the newly arrived members, Aoshi followed Soujiro down the dimly lit hall of Shishio's stronghold. Pacing himself to Soujiro's gait, he couldn't help but wonder why the young man had insisted that he come to Lord Shishio's hide out and be a part of his so called takeover of Japan.  
  
He didn't have the slightest interest in what happened in the world. For Aoshi's world consisted of one fight, to prove that he was the strongest so that he could put flowers on the graves of his fallen comrades. So why had the young man been so persistent in bringing him to meet Shishio? Why did he have to make the trek into the mountain stronghold, when just giving him the information would have guaranteed the death of Battousai?  
  
His first meeting, when the young man had made his offer to join their group, had intrigued him. Then when he arrived in Kyoto, he had followed him again offering him a part in Shishio's plan. When that had failed, he lured him to the stronghold with information. Yes, yes; the young man was indeed a complete mystery to Aoshi.  
  
Mulling over these thoughts, he almost failed to notice when Soujiro started walking beside him.  
  
"Shinomori-san, with all the members converging here, I am sorry to say that there isn't sufficient sleeping quarters. So I have taken the liberty of setting out a futon in my room for you to use, do you mind? " the young man cheerfully asked, flashing his perpetual smile at Aoshi.  
  
"No" came a soft reply.  
  
Soujiro then took control of the conversation, showing Aoshi where the rooms that he would need could be located in the stronghold, slowly gaining the lead to point to the different rooms. Aoshi quietly followed nodding his head at the appropriate time to indicate that he understood.  
  
"The food here is very good and as it is close to the evening meal, I can get someone to bring the trays to my room. And it would be my pleasure to dine with you, Shinomori-san." The young man made his statement sound like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say.  
  
Taking a few more steps, Aoshi stopped, his eyes opened in surprise then slowly softened as he looked at the young man in front of him.  
  
Immediately noticing that Aoshi had stopped walking, Soujiro complied while turning around fearful that he may have overstepped the boundary of being a good host but when he saw Aoshi's face his smile relaxed just the tiniest bit.  
  
The change in Soujiro's smile was only for an instant, but it didn't go unnoticed by Aoshi who once again gave a nod of his head before moving forward indicating that Soujiro once again take the lead.  
  
  
  
~While staying at Shishio's hide out, Aoshi's intent was to keep in the back ground as he had no desire to talk to anyone unless it was required or they had information as to where he could find Battousai.  
  
When the remaining Owl had returned with Okina's challenge, Aoshi had been summoned. He was aware of the place and knew that he couldn't let this challenge pass without responding to it. Showing up at the appointed time, Aoshi had met the challenge and won the fight but he also lost more of his past.  
  
On his trip back to Shishio's, Aoshi suppressed all his feelings, the good along with the bad, to keep things from spinning out of his control. He had held back in the fight with the old man because deep down, he knew that Okina would die before giving him any information. He had hoped that the old man would understand, but Okina had been stubborn and refused to divulge the information.  
  
Entering the room that he was sharing with Soujiro, Aoshi felt a calming force over taking him. The young man had only spent the first night in the room before leaving to do errands for Shishio, but in that short time Soujiro's presence had affected Aoshi enough to make him want to return after his fight with Okina.  
  
  
  
~ The party that had been on the ship that was to sail to Tokyo returned in the late afternoon, just in time for the evening meal. Soujiro inquired in the kitchen to see if Aoshi had been there for a tray, when he found that he had not appeared yet, he had two trays made up.  
  
He slowly walked down the hall, carrying the stack of two food trays. Stopping outside the door, Soujiro balanced the trays on one hand, before opening the door. Quietly he slipped through the opening, closing the door behind him.  
  
Soujiro boldly carried the food trays over to where Aoshi sat with his kodachi resting comfortably across his folded legs, his trench coat, which had been impeccably folded, lying next to him.  
  
Setting the trays down, Soujiro patiently waited for Aoshi to set his kodachi aside so they could begin to eat.  
  
They ate the complete meal in silence, both enjoying the small amount of comfort that the moment allowed them. When they were finished, Soujiro picked up the trays and set them outside the door to be picked up by the servants then returned to sit in front of Aoshi.  
  
While Soujiro related all the day's events, including the sinking of Shishio's ship the night before, Aoshi noticed that Soujiro seemed to be more talkative that usual. He had grown use to the hum of Soujiro's constant monologue after each meal they shared but tonight there was something different about his voice that Aoshi found disturbing.  
  
As he listened to the young man continue to talk, Aoshi took particular notice when he heard about the challenge that would be met by Battousai the next day.  
  
  
  
~Feigning sleep, Aoshi relaxed his body as he lay on the futon. Tomorrow he would face Battousai and his victory would be his final act before joining Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi, and Hyottoko. He would take the memory of their loyalty and devotion, along with the sacrifice of their lives to save his, to the grave with him.  
  
Not caring, Aoshi had let Soujiro decide where he slept, but he found that sleeping in the same room as the young man had a very calming effect on him. At first he had attributed it to the paternal instinct that had arisen in him while Misao was in his care, but staying in the room when Soujiro was not there, he began to think that there might be another reason.  
  
Aoshi had wondered if there was a dark secret that lay hidden behind the smile that was as much a part of his face as his nose. In another time and place, he would have tried to find out, but he was running out of time and so the young man's secret would be lost to him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, turning to silently watch the sleeping young man. Aoshi was transfixed by the long dark eyelashes that gently lay against the bottom eyelid while the rest of the boy's face relaxed around the delicate bone structure that his constant smile masked.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a moan, followed by a small cry from the young man, his face scrunching up, taking on the scared look of a small child.   
  
As Aoshi watched, tears started to fall from the corner of the young man's eyes before he sat up, clutching his knees, softly whimpering. Pulling his arms up to protect his head, the boy's whimpers turned into soft cries.  
  
Going with instinct, Aoshi abandoned his futon and quickly reached Soujiro, gathering him into his arms. At Aoshi's touch, Soujiro slowly relaxed into the comforting embrace, burying his face in Aoshi's chest. With both hands full of Aoshi's yukata, Soujiro pushed back far enough to look into his face. Although the tears had subsided, Soujiro's face was wet, giving him an intense look of terror.   
  
"I. I killed." was all he could say before fresh tears started, blocking any more words.  
  
"Shhh." Aoshi whispered, pulling him back into his embrace, feeling the young man's strong arms encircle his body.  
  
"I. was strong. that made it right," Soujiro softly said, the words echoed in Aoshi's thoughts.  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened, surprised at hearing the young man's words. He tightened his hold on Soujiro as if by squeezing him enough all the misery would dissipate.  
  
Unable to say anything, Aoshi patiently sat holding him, gently rocking back and forth. Running his fingers lightly through the young man's hair and humming a tune that had always worked with Misao, Soujiro finally fell asleep.  
  
Holding him in his arm's, Aoshi was suddenly aware of Soujiro's soft cheek pressed against his bare chest and the warm heat as he expelled each breath into his open yukata, causing emotions to stir in him that had long since been locked away.  
  
He needed to get the young man back in his own futon so that he could return to his. But Soujiro was not cooperating. For as soon as Aoshi tried to let go, Soujiro instinctively held on tight, refusing to let go.  
  
"Please, stay," Soujiro whispered, pressing his cheek tighter against Aoshi's chest.  
  
Aoshi's response was to gently take the young man's arms from around his chest and lay him down. He then lay down beside him, finding that he needed the comfort as much as Soujiro did.  
  
Feeling secure cradled in each others embrace, they slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.  
  
In the early morning, Aoshi woke to the smell of his favorite tea. Looking around the empty room he noticed a tray of food sitting on the floor next to the futon with a note that said simply "Arigato"  
  
  
  
~Sitting on the couch in Houji's study, Aoshi waited for Battousai, knowing that he would stop and take the challenge that Aoshi set before him. With great effort, he pushed aside the feelings that had emerged from his encounter with Soujiro last night.  
  
As the door slowly opened, Aoshi steeled himself to take on the task of proving he was indeed the strongest.  
  
  
  
~Soujiro listened as Houji read the telegraph that Yumi had sent after the fight between Aoshi and Himura. He had been aware of Shishio's plan to use Aoshi to kill Himura and although his loyalty lay with Shishio, he couldn't help but feel very relieved upon hearing that the fight was over with Aoshi still alive.  
  
  
  
~Soujiro watched as Yumi disappeared through the secret door that would lead her directly into Shishio's room. He now had to begin a long and arduous journey. Himura had beaten him when it should have been a simple fight, proving him the stronger of the two, thus proving him right. But the words that Himura had spoken had put pressure on his already cracking foundation, leaving him with a collapsed building.  
  
As he walked down the long hall, Soujiro hesitated, standing outside of Houji's study wondering what he would find inside.  
  
As Aoshi came into his view, Soujiro's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Shinomori-san." Soujiro whispered when he saw the red welt running diagonally across his chest.  
  
"Aa," Aoshi said in an exhaled breath.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Soujiro asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"No," Aoshi answered with his next breath.  
  
"I understand," the young man said, looking at the floor.  
  
Aoshi leaned against the door trying to gather his strength to continue on.  
  
"I was wrong," Soujiro said looking up into Aoshi's ice blue eyes.  
  
"So was I," Aoshi responded softly.  
  
Soujiro reached up, brushing his fingers through Aoshi's long hair letting them slide down and stop against Aoshi's cheek, feeling his fingers tingle. He was surprised when he felt Aoshi's hand grasp his, holding it to his cheek before bringing it around to his mouth, giving the palm a gentle kiss then letting it go.  
  
"Will we." was all Soujiro was able to say before his mouth was stilled by Aoshi's fingers.  
  
"The future will be what we make it," Aoshi quietly stated before starting his journey to the spot marked on the map that Saitou had given him.  
  
Soujiro stood watching until Aoshi was out of sight before he said, "We will meet again someday, Aoshi-sama."  
  
  
  
~Using as much energy as he dared, Aoshi climbed the stairs leading to the top floor. The numbness that had engulfed his chest shortly after the last attack between him and Kenshin began to dissipate, leaving a dull pain that grew with each step of the seemingly never ending stairway.  
  
As he reached the top, he could hear Saitou yell his attacks. The dull thud of a body falling confirmed his suspicion that Saitou had failed.  
  
Sanosuke was next to try his abilities to stop Shishio. Within minutes Sanosuke was tossed aside like a rag doll. Aoshi surveyed the scene before him, knowing that he had to fight, giving Himura enough time to regain consciousness.  
  
Stepping through the doorway and into the arena, he surveyed the damage done to the ones that opposed Shishio. Believing in Kenshin, Aoshi became Shishio's next opponent hoping to stall for enough time.  
  
  
  
~Aoshi stood watching as Saitou backed up to ready himself to open the steel door that was blocking the escape from the burning oil.  
  
One swift movement and the door burst into pieces, eliciting a smirk on Saitou's usually grim face. Saitou causally walked back across the bridge as if he were going on a stroll in the park.  
  
The next explosion caused the midsection of the bridge to fall with Saitou trapped on the wrong side. Aoshi listened as Saitou began yelling something at Sano about a map. Remembering the map that Saitou had tossed to him earlier, Aoshi quickly started through the door pulling the map out of his pocket, leading them out of the burning building.  
  
  
  
~Leaving his past life behind him, Soujiro slowly walked away from the burning mountain. He would remember and always be grateful to Kenshin for setting him free from his past and showing him a different path to take.  
  
The soft breeze caressed his cheek, running its invisible fingers through his hair, reminding him of the gentle man who had held him the night before, allowing him to feel a different side of the human race, giving him hope for his future.  
  
~On a small hill, a safe distance from the burning mountains, three men paused to watch the fires lick at the skies, the dark clouds of smoke billowing around the mountain like a curtain of doom.  
  
Leaning against a tree for support, Sano gently held Kenshin while still cursing Saitou for dying before their fight could be completed.  
  
Aoshi watched as the fire raged out of control, thinking that now he could put flowers on the graves of his followers, for his vendetta was complete. Kenshin had shown him a different path and he was now able to take it.  
  
Only one thing tugged at his mind: the young man who had, for a brief moment, unlocked the feelings inside of him that he had locked away so long ago.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Remembering Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Remembering Love  
  
  
  
~The fire raged through Shishio's stronghold consuming everything in its path. Lasting for days it slowly burned down to embers leaving only dark charcoal where once there had been an elegant haven.  
  
The night wind caressed the burned broken pile of iron and steel that had made up the tower, sending the last wisps of smoke on its way to dissipate in the atmosphere. But close to the ground on the other side of the mountain, a small figure silently approached the six fallen arches of the dark stronghold. Staying in the shadows, he carefully avoided the policemen who were guarding the entrance.  
  
Once inside, he went directly to Shishio's burned study. Searching with infinite care, he found the spot where he had been told to look, "Kuso!" he hissed when the site proved empty.  
  
Certain that what he was looking for was gone, he retraced his path quietly slipping into the darkness of the night, unnoticed by the guards.  
  
  
  
~After returning to the Aoiya, Aoshi stayed at the temple finding the peace and calm helpful to relieve the growing disdain that he felt for himself. The turmoil that had festered inside his head, making him believe that being the strongest was the epitome of his life slowly ebbed from his mind.  
  
Although Misao was very happy that Aoshi had returned, she was also very impatient with his need to be apart from what she considered his home. She expected things to return back to normal, not realizing that Aoshi had his own demons to subdue before he could completely return to them. So she started her daily visits, bringing him tea at mid-day.  
  
Misao's cheerfulness and warmth always managed to reinforce the link between Aoshi and his past. But some of the links to his past had been completely destroyed and would forever stay that way. For he no longer felt that he was worthy enough to take up the position of being the Okashira.  
  
~One month quickly passed and it was now time for the people from Tokyo to return home. Misao tried her best to keep them in Kyoto as long as possible, but Kenshin's health had returned and Kaoru felt that the time to leave had come.  
  
Misao returned to the Aoiya after seeing her friends off at the train station. A quiet had filled the space where noise had been for the past month.  
  
While sitting on the back porch of the Aoiya late one evening, Misao sipped at a cup of tea. Thoughts of Aoshi ran rampant in her mind as she pulled the tea cup from her lips after taking a small sip. She had just acquired the taste for this particular tea since it was Aoshi's favorite and to spend more time with him, she would sit and sip a cup just to be with him. Although it did take a lot of restraint to just sit there and not say anything. But that only lasted one week before she started talking again, first just a piece of news then going into a full monologue which started the moment she saw him until she left the room.  
  
Looking into the cup she studied the tea, as if there was some hidden meaning in the tiny leaves at the bottom of the cup. She had heard somewhere that you could tell the future by reading the remaining tea leaves at the bottom. Gently swishing the tea cup, she waited for the leaves to settle, sighing when the tea leaves refused to settle.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind her, she closed her eyes before asking, "Have you talked to him?"  
  
"I tried, but as usual, got no response," Okina slowly shuffled over next to her. Sitting down, he picked up his tea cup, taking a sip before returning it to the tray.  
  
"When do you think he will return to us?" Misao asked wistfully, opening her eyes as she looked at the older man. Setting her tea cup down on the tray in front of her, she nervously waited.  
  
"I don't know, Misao. I use to think that when he got tired of running from himself, he would return, but now I am not so sure," Okina replied gently brushing the stray strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"I want to see him smile, he always looks so sad. I know that being there for him is a good thing but." the hurt and distress clearly audible in her statement.  
  
"He just needs time to." he started to say.  
  
"I would wait for him forever if I though that there was a chance to see him smile and truly be happy. If only I could know how he feels and if he is interested in me. Even so, I will continue to love him until the day I die." The words flowed from her mouth, becoming a mere whisper with the last word.  
  
"Misao." Okina softly whispered.  
  
  
  
~ Caught up in the daily activities that required her attention as the Okashira, Misao watched as the months swept past her. But no matter how busy she was, she always managed to spend a portion of every day having tea in the afternoon with Aoshi.  
  
Misao could see that Aoshi was responding to her daily visits. Using the time she spent with Aoshi as a training session, she began to acquaint herself with the tea ceremony and honing her skills at conversation, something that she would need as the Okashira of her clan.  
  
At first she would ask Aoshi questions where only a yes or no answer was required. Then she slowly moved on to questions that would take a bit more to answer until they would have a short conversation each day.  
  
When after six months, during one of her visits, he announced that he would be moving back to the Aoiya, she was ecstatic thinking that he would return back to the Aoshi from her childhood memory.  
  
But the only difference was the location, for Aoshi stayed the same. Undaunted, Misao resolved to try harder to help him return to a normal life. Her need to have him smile for her was indomitable.  
  
She could see small signs that he was coming out of the shell that he had built around himself. Every look or movement that Aoshi made in her presence was an encouragement to her, spurring her on to make the most of the time she spent with him.  
  
For over a year, Aoshi would sit waiting for Misao to arrive, greeting him as she came through the door and continue talking until after the tea was poured.  
  
But today, Aoshi sat in complete silence, watching Misao gracefully pour the tea into two cups. She had arrived, completed the tea and still she had not said so much as a greeting.  
  
Her pensive mood bothered Aoshi, making him alert to her every movement. The way she sat, poured the tea, even the way her face looked, far away and deep in thought. He was shocked to realize that she had arrived and was not thinking about him.  
  
"Misao. Is something troubling you?" he asked softly.  
  
Misao froze. The realization that Aoshi had spoke to her without her usual prying question and without the chan he usually attached to her name, prompted her to look up into his cool blue eyes. Shaking her head, she stuttered, "N. o. t. hing is wrong."  
  
"Nnn?" Aoshi soft question encouraged her to continue, curious to find out the reason for her current mood.  
  
"I received a letter from Kaoru today," she started, handing Aoshi his tea cup. "Himura asked her to marry him and they want us to come to Tokyo for the wedding." She waited for his reaction, hoping that he would agree to go.  
  
"When are they to be married?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"The date was set for next month but Kaoru wants me to come early and help her," Misao continued, the cheeriness returning to her voice.  
  
"Would you like me to escort you?" Aoshi asked, his face softening as he watched her mouth drop open and her eyes go wide with surprise.  
  
Unable to say anything, Misao just nodded then quickly reached for her tea cup, spilling the entire contents on the tray. Her face glowed as she picked up the tray. Giving Aoshi a small bow, she excused herself before retreating out of the room.  
  
Aoshi smiled when he heard the squeals that came from Misao as she raced down the hall to tell the others. He would now begin the journey to find where he belonged.  
  
  
  
~In the months that passed since Soujiro walked away from the burning mountain, he wandered from village to village, watching, observing and in general trying to find his own explanation for life. He began to visualize what Himura had been trying to tell him. And although being strong was good it had to be tempered with truth.  
  
In his wanderings, Soujiro stopped and talked to as many people as possible, from farmers working in the field to merchants working their booths, young or old it didn't matter.  
  
He took odd jobs not only to earn extra money but to have the experience of always trying something new and different. He once stopped to help a farmer repair his roof, giving him his first contact using a tool that served a higher purpose than taking someone's life. As he stood with the farmer, looking at the repair, a wonderful feeling of accomplishment and pride filled him.  
  
At each village he came to, one of his first places to stop would be the local marketplace. He could get the feel of the town by watching as the merchants bartered with the local people, helping in his decision to stay for awhile or to move on.  
  
On one such occasion, while walking past an open market, Soujiro paused, watching two men haggle over a hair ribbon. The younger man wanted it for his girlfriend and did not have the full price that the older man was asking. As the desperation became evident in the young mans voice, the older man relented, selling the ribbon to the younger man for half price.  
  
Soujiro pondered on what he had just seen, trying to understand why the old merchant had given the young man the ribbon for half price, when a hand slipped next to his ribs. His first thought was a poorly trained pickpocket until he heard a familiar voice say, "Hi there handsome, it's been a long time."  
  
Soujiro relaxed, placing his hand over the soft delicate hand and said, "Aa that it has."  
  
"Have lunch with me, Sou-chan? I'll even pay," the voice pleaded.  
  
Soujiro smiled, giving her a quick glance before leading the way to the local restaurant.  
  
Neither spoke until they were comfortably seated across from each other sipping a cup of tea, waiting for their food to arrive.  
  
"How have you been, Kamatari? Time has treated you well for you have blossomed into a beautiful woman," Soujiro said breaking the silence.  
  
"Why thank you," Kamatari blushed, delicately taking another sip of tea, her dainty fingers smooth with red polished nails. Her blush turned into a genuine smile making her face glow, the western style hair cut accentuating the defined lines of her face. Her kimono was the softest pink with flowers, the same color as her nail polish, gracefully embroidered on the edges.  
  
She sat nervously biting her lower lip before putting her fingertips up to stop herself. Noticing that Soujiro was watching her, she explained, "A nervous habit I picked up working overseas."  
  
"Aa," he simply said politely.  
  
Fixing his smile, he continued, "You haven't told me what you've been doing since." he paused, searching for the words he wanted to say, then finished with, ".I saw you last."  
  
Either disregarding or completely ignoring Soujiro's discomfort with the past, Kamatari started rambling on about where she had been and what had happened to her since the defeat at the Aoiya.  
  
Soujiro watched her talking, using her hands to emphasize some of her statements. He almost relaxed thinking that it had just been chance, them meeting like this. But he had relied on his instincts to much in the past to totally ignore them now.  
  
"I am currently on vacation, enjoying just flittering around. And I am so glad that I bumped into you," she finished, as the food arrived interrupting her monologue.  
  
Sitting across from her, Soujiro's instincts kept telling him that this was no chance meeting. But he would have to be patient and follow her, if necessary, until he figured out what she was up to.  
  
Kamatari sat daintily eating her food, as if she had not a care in the world but Soujiro could feel the undercurrent of her emotions. So keeping his senses alert, he slowly ate his food, waiting for Kamatari to finish eating and hoping that she would let him know what was troubling her.  
  
Finished with her meal, Kamatari picked up a cloth napkin from her lap dabbing at the edges of her mouth. A smile graced her face as she batted her eyes at Soujiro.  
  
"Well, I have told you all about me now, where have you been?" she asked, putting the napkin on the table.  
  
"I have become a wanderer," he answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I have been traveling," he added hoping that his answer would satisfy her curiosity.  
  
"Oh you are so precious, dear boy," she stated, winking at him.  
  
Blushing slightly, he looked at the tea cup in his hands. Taking a small sip of tea, he looked over at Kamatari, who was still watching him.  
  
As their eyes met, Soujiro knew that something was wrong. He set his tea cup down, just in case he would need his hands free to fight.  
  
"You still have a thing for Shinomori-san? Cause if you don't then, I'm available anytime," she cooed to the profusely shocked young man.  
  
"I couldn't. possibly." Soujiro managed to stutter. Since the day he had walked away from the burning mountain, he had purposely avoided Kyoto afraid that Aoshi had not made it out of the building before it collapsed.  
  
"That's alright, I understand. I just wanted you to know that I am interested. You know, just in case. . . you ever need me," Kamatari gave him a big smile, when she saw the surprised look on his face. "Yes, he is still alive and single."  
  
Soujiro slowly released the breath he had been holding. His heart wanted him to run all the way to Kyoto but his mind wouldn't allow him to move.  
  
"Are you all right, Sou-chan?" Kamatari asked, her face becoming somber, worrying about the young man.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right," he quietly answered, blinking his eyes.  
  
"It has been very nice seeing you again. Why don't you stop by and see me sometime?" she asked, standing up to leave. "I am going to be staying in Tokyo for the next couple of months," she informed him, reaching out her right hand.  
  
Soujiro looked confused at her extended hand.  
  
"It's a western custom to shake hands," she explained, waiting for him to place his hand in hers.  
  
He hesitantly touched her hand, returning the same grasp. Feeling a small piece of paper in the palm of his hand, he looked into her face.  
  
Then she was gone as quick as she had appeared.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N- I realize that Kamatari was a man who dressed as a woman. At the end of the Kyoto Arc, he worked for the government as a female spy. I am going on the assumption that he/she would pick up some western customs and for my story, tend to go more toward the female side. Now don't forget to review. If you have any comments, please feel free to email them to me. 


	3. Absence of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
*End of Last Chapter*  
  
Soujiro looked confused at her extended hand.  
  
"It's a western custom to shake hands," she explained, waiting for him to place his hand in hers.  
  
He hesitantly touched her hand, returning the same grasp. Feeling a small piece of paper in the palm of his hand, he looked into her face.  
  
Then she was gone as quick as she had appeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Absence of Love  
  
  
  
~Soujiro waited several minutes before leaving the restaurant. With the piece of paper safely tucked away, he found a secluded spot next to a creek on the outskirts of the village. Opening the small piece of paper, he read:  
  
*Soujiro, please meet me at our usual place, I will be there one week from today, Chiko.*  
  
The name was one that he knew all to well, as she had always gotten him into trouble every time he was around her. And now she expected him to just drop everything and run to meet her. She knew him to well, for he could not ignore her request.  
  
For a brief moment, he wondered how she had managed to get Kamatari to deliver the message to him, and then dismissed further thoughts of that nature from his mind as unimportant.  
  
One week, it didn't give him much time. He calculated that it would take him six days to get there if he walked continually. Letting out a deep sigh, he neatly folded the paper putting it with the rest of his belongings then started walking towards Kyoto.  
  
  
  
~After the initial shock of Aoshi agreeing to accompany her to Tokyo, Misao forced herself to calm down. She needed to find Okina and tell him her good news.  
  
Finding the old man in the garden, she tried to walk towards him but her feet refused to obey, so she ran the remaining distance throwing herself at him, giving him a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Misao," the old man squeaked, "I need. . to breathe."  
  
She quickly let go of the old man, putting her hand to her mouth, giggling as she watched him slump to the ground.  
  
"Aoshi has agreed to come with me to Tokyo for Himura's wedding," she exclaimed, trying to contain her excitement while helping the old man back on his feet.  
  
"That's wonderful, Misao," the old man smiled, his thoughts turning to chasing girls now that both Misao and Aoshi would be away from the Aoiya.  
  
"I have one week to get everything taken care of so that we can go together," her words running together, not giving the old man a chance to say anything. Grabbing his hand, she pulled the reluctant Okina into the Aoiya to begin planning for her trip.  
  
The week went by fast for Misao, checking everything over to make sure that her presence would not be required while she was attending the wedding in Tokyo, yet still keeping her afternoons free to have tea with Aoshi.  
  
But on the day before they were to leave, Misao woke with a premonition. I just know that something will go wrong and we won't be able to make the trip, she thought, putting the finishing touches in her hair before glancing into the mirror one more time.  
  
It wasn't until afternoon that she began to think her premonition was all just nerves. A meeting with a local politician at a tea house had gone well, leaving her free for the next three weeks.  
  
Returning to the Aoiya, Misao noticed Omasu just inside the doorway, waiting as a beautiful woman opened her parasol. Misao remembered the face but the western clothes didn't fit the person she thought it to be, her hair had been different and she had worn a kimono and carried a rather large weapon the last time they met.  
  
"Good-afternoon," the woman softly said, smiling as she gracefully walked passed Misao, her parasol tilted back to keep the sun off her head.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Misao asked Omasu, once the woman was out of site.  
  
"Yes and she just had a meeting with Aoshi," Omasu said, sliding the door shut after Misao walked into the Aoiya.  
  
Her curiosity peaked, Misao headed into the kitchen to make the afternoon tea she shared with Aoshi. Somehow she would find out what was going on between Aoshi and Kamatari.  
  
Holding the tray with their afternoon tea, Misao quietly opened the shoji, slipping through before closing it again.  
  
Aoshi was in his normal position when she entered the room. Her emotions were in a turmoil, she felt like she should be jealous but her desire to know what had prompted Kamatari to visit Aoshi was greater.  
  
She started their usual ritual of pouring the tea while mulling over in her mind just what her motives were in wanting to know why Kamatari had visited Aoshi. Sitting across from Aoshi, she handed him a cup of tea then waited until after he took a sip to see if he would initiate the conversation. She let out a sigh and taking a deep breathe was about to ask.  
  
"It was personal," Aoshi softly said, looking into Misao's eyes. He wanted to let Misao know that the matter was closed for discussion without hurting her feelings but he was afraid that his abrupt manner only heightened her curiosity.  
  
Giving him a slight nod of her head, she took a sip of her tea relieved that there wasn't a new problem to keep then in Kyoto but on the other hand the nagging premonition from this morning was still there. She decided to let it go for now but to keep a close eye on her Aoshi-sama.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Walking into Kyoto at sunset, Soujiro forced himself to go directly to the meeting place Chiko had specified in her note. Having stayed away from Kyoto all these months, he didn't want to chance running into anyone from the Aoiya. Just to know that Aoshi was alive was enough for now.  
  
As he waited for Chiko to arrive, he remembered their last meeting. She had talked him into posing as her husband to help her leave Japan but her father had caught them. He had been "talked" to by her father, a conversation he will never forget, while she had been sent to live with her Aunt. Chiko's father had made arrangements for her to marry with the intent of having heirs to his power and position. He had often wondered what became of her but her father was not one that he could challenge.  
  
After that with the position he held in Shishio's group, he had been kept very busy and soon forgot completely about the girl. Now he wondered if she had married but knowing Chiko, he figured that she had somehow gotten away.  
  
Standing safely inside their meeting place, Soujiro tried to hold back a yawn as he surveyed the abandoned building. The last six days of walking were taking their toll on his body. Arriving early, a short nap sounded like the ideal plan while he waited for Chiko to arrive.  
  
Going into the back room, he pulled out the rolled up futon that he had stashed there several years ago. The remote location of the cabin assured him that no one would bother him while he slept. He lay down with his hands clasp behind his head looking up at the ceiling knowing that he would soon find out what she wanted.  
  
He woke up just as the sun was setting, giving a small part of the room a golden glow from the last evening rays as they filtered in through the window. At the first sounds of someone approaching, Soujiro was up and in the shadows poised, ready.  
  
As she entered the room, Soujiro watched her take off the shawl that had been covering her head. He noticed the worn tattered kimono and wondered if her clothes were for show or if she was indeed that poor. He stood, waiting until she found him, standing in the shadows, a game they had played as children.  
  
Chiko closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, waiting for him to return her embrace. When he just stood there waiting, she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for coming."  
  
Taking her arms from around his neck, he held her hands, and took a step back to see her face before he said, "I'm sorry about your father."  
  
"It's ok. Somehow I knew that he was destined to fail. I think that his downfall started just after mother was killed. I was too young to understand exactly what happened but I knew that he changed," Chiko stated, a somber tone to her voice.  
  
"How have you been?" Soujiro asked a smile returning to his face.  
  
"I'm all right, still trying to leave Japan. How about you, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Wandering mostly and trying to find some answers to life in general,"  
  
"Are you disagreeing with father's philosophy? That is so unlike you," she looked at him coyly.  
  
"I was shown another way of life and told that I should find my own way," he responded thoughtfully.  
  
"I would love to meet the person who could do such a thing for you," she said, noticing the change of expression on his face.  
  
"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" he asked, walking over to the window. She always managed to give him an uneasy feeling. He knew that he would have a hard time telling her "no" to anything.  
  
"I have something that needs to be taken to Tokyo and given to my Uncle. Can you deliver it to him for me? Please?" she asked, moving behind him, she reached out to him, then let her arms fall to her sides.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" he asked, turning around to face her once again. He tried to remain calm but there was something about the girl that always meant trouble. She was like a bad luck charm for him.  
  
"There is no one else that I can trust to do this for me. My Uncle will trade the contents of the box for enough money for me to leave Japan," she explained, her dark eyes filling with moisture, "Will you do this for me?" she pleaded, "I know that I have no right to ask but... ." was all that she was able to say before Soujiro cut her off with his raised hand.  
  
"I will do this for you, but you must promise me that you will leave Japan as soon as the trade is made," Soujiro said, the uneasy feeling he had earlier just turned into a gut wrenching nightmare. He had always made it a point to stay away from females but this one was special.  
  
"Thank you. Meet me at the train station tomorrow and I will have the box for you," she said. Placing the shawl back over her head, she gave Soujiro a small bow then disappeared into the night.  
  
Giving her a few minutes to leave the area, he too left the building. Tonight he preferred to sleep out under the open sky, thinking that it may be his last peaceful night until she was safely on a boat leaving Japan.  
  
  
  
~Standing on the platform, Aoshi waited patiently as Misao stood arguing with Okina over the new colors that would be implemented in the restaurant when they returned to Kyoto after the wedding.  
  
The train whistle blew, signaling that it was now time to board, and halting the ongoing argument between them.  
  
Okina picked Misao up, giving her a bone crushing hug before letting go of her. Unable to get her feet wide enough because of the kimono she was wearing, Misao had a hard time keeping her balance after Okina's hug. She grabbed the closest solid object, that being Aoshi's sleeve, to keep herself from falling over.  
  
Aoshi looked down at her, making her blush. She smiled, then looking behind him, she saw Soujiro looking directly at Aoshi. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Soujiro's face. His eyes sparkled, where before they had been dull. The smile that seemed painted on was now soft and his face glowed.  
  
She knew that look for she had seen it many times in the past. She herself had worn that same expression when she looked at her Aoshi-sama.  
  
How could that be, she thought, could he really love Aoshi-sama? She looked back at Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi felt someone watching him. The last time he had felt like this it had been Soujiro following him trying to convince him to come to Shishio's stronghold.  
  
"Misao, what were you looking at?" Aoshi asked, returning his attention to her.  
  
"I thought." she started, and then looking back behind Aoshi, seeing he was gone, she said, "nothing."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	4. A Little bit of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Little bit of Love  
  
  
  
~Soujiro quickly melted back into the crowd after the young girl spotted him. Aoshi was here at the train station, he contemplated, why did fate bring them together now? Somehow he managed to control his initial instinct, to walk toward Aoshi and bury himself into his strong, warm arms. He recognized the girl as the one who had been with Himura at the Shingatsu village. But what was she doing hanging onto Aoshi's sleeve, and what was she to him, a sister, a girlfriend, or maybe a lover?  
  
Kamatari had made a point to tell him that Aoshi was not married but what if Aoshi had feelings for this small girl. What if they were to be married?  
  
While walking to Kyoto he had gone over his feelings for Aoshi. Knowing that he had survived the fight with Shishio had lifted a weight from his heart. But now to see him with someone else and not know how Aoshi felt about him, that weight had returned threefold.  
  
"Why the gloomy look?" Chiko whispered, suddenly standing next to him.  
  
Startled, Soujiro quickly returned to his usual smile, shrugging his shoulders as he looked in her direction. Her clothes had changed drastically, for now she was dressed in western pants and an old cream colored long sleeve shirt that buttoned in the front. She was a complete mystery to him, always had been, and right now, all he wanted was to get the trade over with so he could be rid of her.  
  
"Now that's the Sou-kun that I remember," she said, smiling coyly back at him. "Too much doom and gloom in the world, don't you think."  
  
"Yes," he said, trying to sound as cheery as he looked. Hiding behind his smile still came easy to him and for now it would be best to get Chiko's problem out of the way, then he would decide how best to approach Aoshi.  
  
"Here is the box. The directions will take you to an inn where we can meet afterwards. Find it as soon as you get to Tokyo, I have made arrangements for the room. Please I am begging you, this is my last chance to leave Japan," she said, giving him a small peck while handing him the box.  
  
Soujiro took the box and without looking back, walked toward the train.  
  
  
  
~Misao stepped onto the bottom step, grabbing the rail she pulled herself up the steps. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Omasu yelling from the crowd of people waiting to board the train.  
  
"Misao, you forgot your bag," Omasu kept yelling, trying to get their attention.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, my bag. I forgot my bag," Misao said pointing to Omasu, who was now holding her bag into the air so she could see it.  
  
"You go find a seat, I'll retrieve your bag," Aoshi told her as he pushed back through the crowd to get to Omasu.  
  
Nothing could deter Misao from getting them a seat. This was to be her vacation along with seeing her friends getting married. Setting the bag that she had remembered on the seat, she turned around and came face to face with Soujiro.  
  
Holding a small box, the young man stood, waiting for her to move out of the aisle so that he could pass by her. Their eyes met as they both stood looking at each other.  
  
"Excuse me," Soujiro softly said, inching forward intending to sit farther down the train car.  
  
"Please sit with us?" she asked, sitting on the seat she had picked for her and Aoshi. Her curiosity needed to be sated with what had been going on in his world since he left the mountain. She had heard Sano tell the tale about the second fight between Himura and the young man standing in the aisle next to her. Now she wanted to know if he had indeed changed his life or was still on a destructive path. And she needed to know more about the look she had seen in his face before boarding the train.  
  
"Please and I won't take no for an answer. I can be a very determined person when I decide it is necessary," Misao continued, pointing to the seat opposite her. As commanded, Soujiro settled himself on the seat she had pointed to.  
  
While waiting for Aoshi to return, she looked closer at the young man now sitting across from her. He looked a bit thinner than she remembered and where before his clothes were impeccable, now there were places that had been torn and mended. But then, Himura had looked the same, the first time she had seen him. Must be the way of the rurouni, she dismissed that thinking from her mind and returned her thoughts back to finding out as much as she could, regarding his plans.  
  
"Are you going to Tokyo?" Misao asked. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how dumb the question was, where else was he to go when this train only went to Tokyo.  
  
"Ah, yes I am sorry we have never been introduced," the young man politely said, nodding his head slightly, his ever present smile still in place.  
  
"Misao Mackimachi," she stated a bit abruptly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Soujiro Seta and it is indeed a pleasure to see you again, Misao-san," he replied, nodding his head, keeping a tight hold of the box on his lap.  
  
Doing her usual monologue, Misao talked about insignificant subjects to cover her nervousness until Aoshi could get back and give her the reassurance of his presence. But the young man just sat there listening to her, smiling and nodding his head in the appropriate places.  
  
Aoshi soon appeared with the forgotten bag. Seeing Misao, he took his seat next to her before he realized that she was talking to someone, not just talking as she sometimes did.  
  
Soujiro was prepared for Aoshi's arrival, so he just continued to smile and nod his head while Misao informed Aoshi that she had invited him to sit with them.  
  
Looking over at Soujiro, Aoshi noticed the paleness of his face, and the condition of his clothes but there was something different about the young man. When their eyes met, Aoshi tried to look behind the smile but he could see nothing out of place, making him worry that much more.  
  
Aoshi quietly listened to each question Misao asked, watching Soujiro intently, looking for some sign to tell him what was wrong. Soujiro would politely answer, giving detailed information then quietly wait for her next question. With each answer he would tell them more of his travels, including some of the people that he had encountered and how he had looked for answers to life's questions by observing other people and how he felt that he was making progress but figured that it would be a lifetime venture to get a complete answer.  
  
Soujiro's smile was genuine when at last Misao relaxed indicating that she was content with the answers he had given her. Then, she turned her attention to gaze listlessly out the window humming a tune.  
  
Placing the box between himself and the wall, Soujiro leaned against the side of the train and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Aoshi watched Soujiro as he slept, fighting the impulse to sit next to him and hold the young man in his arms. He was pleased that Misao had asked all the right questions enabling him to find out what path Soujiro had taken after leaving Shishio.  
  
With meditation, Aoshi had managed to push the memories of the young man far away enough so that he didn't have to deal with them but now, sitting across from him it was as if they had never parted. Aoshi knew that he didn't deserve any kindness from either one of the younger people sitting with him but his heart was directly linked to both.  
  
But it wasn't until after they reached the end of the trip, that Aoshi realized Misao had managed to find out everything about Soujiro except why he was coming to Tokyo. And that was an oversight he, personally, would take care of in his own time.  
  
  
  
~Upon reaching Tokyo, Soujiro went directly to the inn, checking into the room that had been in the directions. Being in the lower class part of town, it would be easy for them to come and go as they pleased, with no one noticing.  
  
While waiting for evening, Soujiro decided to relax for a bit, he would pick up something to eat before meeting with Chiko's Uncle. The note she gave him stated that the meeting was to take place later in the evening and he didn't want to let the box out of his site until it was delivered into her Uncle's hands.  
  
Laying on his futon, Soujiro dreamed of being held by two strong warm arms.  
  
  
  
~The noise and gaiety of the coming event surrounded the dojo. With classes resuming, the student activity filled the surrounding area with various noises, making Aoshi wish that he had stayed in Kyoto. But one look at Misao and he knew that what ever he endured would be worth the smile that adorned her face.  
  
So he sat quietly, enduring the noise, thinking about the young man who had shared the ride to Tokyo with them. The young man had grown some since they parted ways on the burning mountain.  
  
Evening came with a whisper, and as the dojo fell silent, Aoshi tried to clear his mind so that he could relax before retiring for the night. But Soujiro's face kept coloring his mind and after many failed attempts, he finely gave up, silently leaving the dojo.  
  
  
  
~For Kaoru and Misao the day had been filled with laughter and joking leaving no room for sullen or repressed feelings. Catching up on the latest news, they spent most of the day telling each other what couldn't be said in correspondence.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to sleep in my room Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, unrolling the spare futon so that Misao could sleep next to her.  
  
"Yes, why will you attack me in the middle of the night or something?" the younger girl asked, striking a defense pose towards Kaoru then bursting into a fit of giggles at the though of fighting Kaoru off in the middle of the night.  
  
Kaoru's eyes sparkled as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.  
  
"No, but they tell me that I snore really loud," Kaoru declared, grabbing a blanket and flinging it at Misao, "But I've never heard it."  
  
Misao roared with laughter, trying to keep from falling as she caught the blanket. The more she tried to stop her laughing the harder she laughed until finely she gave up and fell to the futon, laughing until she started crying.  
  
"Misao, what's wrong?" the older girl asked, reaching over to comfort her. She pushed the hair back from Misao's face then asked, "Its Aoshi, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she sobbed, rubbing her eyes, leaning into the older girl, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well first thing you need to do is dry the eyes or tomorrow you will look awful," she commented, holding Misao at arms length to look into her face, "then we need to talk."  
  
Taking the hankie that Kaoru offered, Misao took her time drying her eyes so she could formulate what she wanted to say.  
  
"Now, where do you want to begin?" Kaoru asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru. I don't want to ruin your wedding plans by bringing my problems to you,"  
  
"You're my friend Misao and besides I would feel awful being so happy with you so miserable," she stated, forcing a small smile from Misao.  
  
"I have loved Aoshi, since I can't remember when. You know that," Misao blushed, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, you have said that on few occasions," Kaoru said, trying to lighten the younger girls mood.  
  
"In this last year, I have been taking on the responsibilities of the Okashira and my feelings for Aoshi have changed," Misao looked at Kaoru, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"What," Kaoru said loudly, putting her hand to her mouth, "what are you saying, that you don't love him anymore?"  
  
"No, it's nothing that simple. I still love him but it's different," Misao said lowering her head as the tears dripped onto her lap.  
  
"Oh Misao, I don't know what to say," Kaoru said, taking the younger girl into her embrace.  
  
"Kaoru... I love you," her muffled voice just loud enough for the older girl to hear.  
  
"M... Mi... Mis... ao.." Kaoru stammered, trying to pull away from the younger girl, the total shock showing clearly on her face.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru's face while still trying to hold the embrace, but her laughter shook her small body so much that she had to let go of the older girl.  
  
Pulling away, Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed that Misao was laughing so hard that she was doubled over holding herself.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Misao-chan," Kaoru scolded, then she too started laughing.  
  
Misao finely calmed herself enough to sit up. Looking at Kaoru, she said, "Don't you see there are many different kinds of love? Where I do love you as a friend, I can't see myself having a romantic relationship with you. Course Himura would have something to say about that but..."  
  
"Lets just leave that where it is and get back to you, ok?" Kaoru said with a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"Ok, ok, but don't you see what I am trying to say? I love Aoshi-sama and I will always love him but..." her voice trailed off as she looked pleadingly at Kaoru, clenching her fists together in front of her.  
  
"I think I understand. So what is the problem? From what I saw of Aoshi today, he seems to be the same as he was before," Kaoru said a thoughtful look on her face as she recalled her brief meeting with Aoshi earlier in the day.  
  
"I'm afraid that he... that he might think... that I am... that I'm 'IN' love with him," Misao finished the sentence with a very heavy sigh.  
  
"But I though that was what you wanted. All this time you have been talking about it, now are you getting scared when he may return your feelings?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
  
"Well, yes and no. Oh, I am so confused. I love him enough to want him to be happy but not enough to want to spend the rest of my life living in a temple," Misao's frustration clearly coming through in her screechy voice.  
  
"He won't live in the temple all his life, will he?" Kaoru asked thinking of a very old white haired Aoshi still sitting in the temple. Shaking her head to clear that thought she looked at Misao.  
  
"No, he hasn't been near a temple all day, and he is now living at the Aoiya," Misao stated, letting herself fall to the futon she continued, "Kaoru I have always though that Aoshi was the only man for me. He was the center of my world. But now after I have been getting out and meeting people, there's a spectrum of men out there to choose from."  
  
Kaoru smiled at the younger girl, "Misao you are growing up and taking a lot of responsibility. Are you sure about your feelings? I mean it could just be a phase that you are going through."  
  
Propping herself up on her elbows, Misao glared at her friend, "No, I've given this a lot of though," then resumed her former position.  
  
"I think that there is someone who loves him as much or more than I do," she whispered, putting her hands behind her head she sighed.  
  
"How do you feel about that?" Kaoru asked, leaning over the smaller girl to see her face.  
  
"Half of me feels jealous and the other half is relieved to know that someone will be with him," Misao pensively stated.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You sound as if you believe Aoshi will be riding off into the sunset and never return,"  
  
"I do think it's possible. And if that is his fate then I don't want him to stay with me just because of some sort of duty. He came back to me from the madness that surrounded him. But he is still lost and I can't help him. I have done everything that I can to pull him back, now it must be someone else who gives him a reason for love."  
  
  
  
~ Soujiro woke to the sounds of two men arguing in the hall outside his door. His stomach was complaining again but one glance out the window at the growing shadows reminded him that he needed to be somewhere.  
  
Grabbing the small box, he headed for the door.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't forget to leave a review... 


	5. A Reason to Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Reason to Love  
  
  
  
~Walking down the streets of Tokyo, Aoshi disappeared into an alley. Old habit made him take the almost forgotten path, leading him to an old friend's house. His need to find out what Soujiro was doing in Tokyo out- weighted his inner feelings. The last time he had been down these streets was the day Kanryu had killed his four companions.  
  
That day would be forever burned into his memory. Somehow he had managed to get the strength to take the four bodies outside, hiding them in the foliage and burying them in a secret place. Afterwards he had followed this same path, collapsing outside the wooden gate. His friend's father had taken him in, bandaging his wounds and took care of him until he was able to travel. It had taken him a long time to mend and in some way the scars from that day were still very tender. But time heals all wounds and his were mending.  
  
Aoshi knocked on the door hoping that his friend's father still lived here. He had been out of touch with the world outside for a long time and was beginning to suspect that no one lived there, when the door slowly opened.  
  
"Enter," a gruff voice commanded.  
  
Aoshi quietly walked through the wooden gate, allowing it to completely close before moving forward. He couldn't see anyone but he knew that someone was there.  
  
"Aoshi-san it has been awhile," the same voice exclaimed, while walking towards him.  
  
"Yes honored elder, it has," Aoshi replied, giving the old man a nod of his head, "would you have some time to talk?"  
  
"Come this way and we will have complete privacy," the old man said.  
  
After tea was served and they were left alone, the old man sat waiting for Aoshi to start the conversation. When it became evident that the younger man was having trouble deciding where he wanted to start, the old man chuckled, then asked, "How are you doing Aoshi-san?"  
  
Startled at the frank question, Aoshi automatically answered, "Fine."  
  
"Well you don't look fine to me. What is troubling you? I heard that you locked yourself in a temple and yet here you are at my door."  
  
"Mokuami-sama, I have a friend who..." Aoshi started, unable to continue. He could never figure out why but the older man had always made him nervous.  
  
"You need to know where this friend is and what trouble they are in. Am I right so far?" Mokuami asked. Taking a sip of tea, he replaced the cup on the tray in front of him.  
  
"Yes. I am worried," Aoshi admitted his hands balled into fists on his lap.  
  
"Do you think that he is in danger?" Mokuami asked, popping a small candy in his mouth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My son loved you very much, did you know that? He told me about you the night he was killed," Mokuami paused, letting Aoshi absorb his words, before he continued, "We had a very long talk that night. I just want you to know that I never blamed you for his death."  
  
"Thank you, Mokuami-sama. Please accept my apology for letting him get killed," Aoshi begged, lowering his head.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for Aoshi-san. My son knew what loving you would be like and he accepted the danger. But that happened so long ago, you must let go before it destroys your life.  
  
"Four others died to save me the last time I was here and I won't let it happen again, there will be no more sacrifices to save me," Aoshi vehemently said, clenching his fists, he looked directly into the old man's eyes.  
  
"I believe you. Now I need your friend's name and a description."  
  
  
  
~The walk to Youhio's had been uneventful once Soujiro got past the men arguing in the hall of the inn. He was in no hurry to meet with Youhio once again. The last meeting had been when Chiko tried to leave Japan without her father's consent.  
  
Soujiro walked past the front of Youhio's restaurant, opting for the back door. A knock on the door gave him entrance into the back rooms.  
  
"I have come to see Youhio-san. Is he here Wagashi-san?" Soujiro asked, giving the man a polite bow.  
  
"As polite as ever, I see. I though you got killed on that mountain with everyone else. Did you get scared and run away?" Wagashi taunted, deliberately trying to make Soujiro show some emotion.  
  
Soujiro just smiled, making Wagashi growl in disgust. Soujiro remembered many times when he wanted to fight Wagashi but was not allowed to because of family, mainly Youhio. Wagashi was a couple years older, had a huskier build and was a head taller than Soujiro but that never bothered either boy. Wagashi still wanted to fight against the younger boy but Soujiro's fighting days were over.  
  
"The boss isn't here yet. He said that if you got here before he returned, I have to make you comfortable. Follow me," Wagashi said, walking through the kitchen into the main lobby.  
  
"You can wait for the boss here," he said, pointing to a small room, "The restaurant is closed but the waitress is still here and she can get you something to eat. It doesn't look like you eat on a regular basis."  
  
"Thank you, Wagashi-san," Soujiro politely said, sitting down at the small table. He placed the box on the table, wondering what was in it. He had an idea but the box had been sealed so he couldn't confirm his suspicions.  
  
Soujiro didn't realize how hungry he was until the food was placed in front of him and he could smell the wonderful aroma. Thinking back he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten at a restaurant. The food tasted wonderful, the spices tantalizing his tongue with remembered flavors. But he was unable to eat more than half what was served to him.  
  
The table had been cleared and a pot of tea set before him. When he finished the second cup of tea, Soujiro was about to call the waitress when Wagashi reappeared.  
  
"The boss will see you now, Come," Wagashi commanded, walking away from the booth expecting Soujiro to follow him.  
  
Standing up, Soujiro clenched his chest as pain started under his rib cage, spreading throughout his upper body. Taking several deep breaths, he managed to pick up the box and follow Wagashi.  
  
They retraced their earlier path leading them to the back rooms of the restaurant. By the time they reached Youhio's office, Soujiro was able to stand without pain. Entering the room Wagashi stood off to the side, waiting, watching for any reason to attack Soujiro.  
  
"Soujiro-chan, it's so nice to see you again. I guess you did make it safely out of that mountain," Youhio greeted the young man, "and you brought the box."  
  
"Yes Youhio-san," Soujiro said politely, "and you have a similar box?"  
  
"Of course," Youhio said smiling. Sitting at his desk, Youhio opened a bottom drawer, pulled out a box that was the same size but without the same intricate designs, and placed it on the desk.  
  
"But first I must examine the contents of yours, and then you may examine mine. Agreed?"  
  
Soujiro nodded his head.  
  
Youhio stood up, taking the box from Soujiro, the excitement clearly evident on his face. Breaking the seal, he popped off the lid.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Youhio yelled at Soujiro, "Rocks? Where is the Takara?" Youhio bellowed, picking up a rock out of the box, he held it in his hand shaking it in Soujiro's face.  
  
His suspicions confirmed, Soujiro could only shake his head saying, "I don't know. The last time I saw them, they were in this box." Soujiro knew that he was in trouble.  
  
"You were loyal to my brother and now you are trying to keep me from having them. But I will find them even if it's over your dead body, so you better start talking," Youhio threatened, walking around the end of the desk.  
  
Before Soujiro could take a step, Wagashi pinned his arms holding him in place. He couldn't believe that he had walked into a trap. Chiko what have you done to me, he thought, when the wind was knocked out of him, sending him into a hazy darkness.  
  
"What's the matter with you boy? Are you going to die on me with just one hit?" Youhio jeeringly asked, throwing water on his face.  
  
"I didn't know there were rocks in the box. You should know that by the seal on the box," Soujiro managed to say, shaking the water off his face.  
  
Going back to look at the seal, Youhio slammed his fist through the top of the desk, small splinters sticking up around his hand.  
  
"Where is she?" Youhio growled, pulling his hand from the top of his desk, his knuckles already starting to swell.  
  
"I don't know... but I can find her... and get the Takara for you," Soujiro said, the pain in his chest now a dull throb.  
  
"Now why would you do that?" Youhio jeered at the boy.  
  
"To save her life," Soujiro said without hesitation.  
  
"Ok, you have three weeks to get the Takara on my desk. After that I will personally take great pleasure in killing both of you," Youhio said, holding his swollen hand, "get him out of my sight."  
  
Wagashi disappeared long enough to deposit Soujiro outside the back door of the restaurant.  
  
"Are you sure that you checked his hideout thoroughly. You left nothing untouched?" Youhio asked, as Wagashi entered his office.  
  
"Yes, I searched his study several times. I even made friends with one of the police who were guarding the area and nothing like that was found."  
  
  
  
~Aoshi returned to the dojo, feeling somewhat relieved. He knew that Mokuami would find Soujiro and then he would be able to at least talk to the young man. He tried to sleep but something kept him awake.  
  
Feeling a presence outside his door, Aoshi quickly donned his ninja uniform. Soundlessly he left the room to find no one out there. He was about to leave the dojo again when he spotted Kenshin.  
  
"A messenger was sent," Kenshin simply said, walking toward Aoshi.  
  
"Yes," Aoshi replied.  
  
"Be careful, Aoshi. We want you to attend our wedding," Kenshin whispered, standing next to the ninja.  
  
"Take care of Misao for me, Ba... Himura," Aoshi asked.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin replied, watching as Aoshi slipped through the gate.  
  
Locking the gate, Kenshin turned to go back to bed when he noticed Misao standing on the porch.  
  
"It's ok Himura. I understand him better than what he thinks," Misao smiled.  
  
"How about we have a nice hot cup of tea?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful."  
  
  
  
~Aoshi followed the ninja, almost loosing him on a dark street corner, vowing that he would start practicing again once he found Soujiro. It took all his muscles to keep in sight of the ninja who was leading him.  
  
Reaching a dark alley in the lower class part of town, not to far from a restaurant, the ninja stopped. Waiting for Aoshi, he looked to the ground and then disappeared into the night.  
  
Aoshi looked down to see Soujiro sitting on the ground, leaning against the building. While checking the young man for blood, he looked around the area to get his bearings.  
  
"Aoshi?" Soujiro whispered a pained look on his face. He tried to stand up but he didn't have enough strength.  
  
Aoshi reached down and gently pulled the young man to his feet. Letting Soujiro lean into his embrace, Aoshi reached down, putting an arm under his knees. He picked the young man up, surprised at how little he weighted. Soujiro snuggled his face in Aoshi's chest, both fists grabbing his clothes.  
  
With Soujiro safely in his arms, Aoshi headed for Megumi's clinic.  
  
Standing at the front door of the clinic, Aoshi used his foot to pound on the door.  
  
"That better not be you Rooster-head, waking me up at this unearthly hour of the morning. You can just go home and sleep it off," Megumi's voice resonated from the back of the clinic.  
  
Waiting for Megumi to appear, Soujiro moaned, trying to get closer to Aoshi.  
  
The door opened with a swish, Megumi's surprised face appeared in the doorway. "Come in," Megumi said, closing the door once they were inside.  
  
Leading the way to the beds, Megumi asked, "is there any bleeding?"  
  
"No," Aoshi replied.  
  
Megumi lit an extra lamp, and washed her hands while Aoshi gently laid Soujiro on the closest bed.  
  
"Hold the lamp, while I examine him," she said, handing the lamp to Aoshi. She lightly touched Soujiro's forehead, felt under his jawbone, and then she looked directly at her patient and asked, "When was the last time you had a decent meal?"  
  
"This evening, about two, three hours ago," Soujiro weakly replied.  
  
"And before that?" she asked a scowl on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember," Soujiro whispered.  
  
Aoshi let out a low growl.  
  
Megumi looked at Aoshi, and said, "Take him out back and see that he gets bathed, and then I will give him a complete examination. I'm sure that you can find everything you need. I'll make some tea for us and some special broth for you, young man," she said, turning her gaze to Soujiro.  
  
Aoshi watched as Megumi walked out of the room grumbling, and then he helped Soujiro to stand. Reaching to pick him up, Soujiro stayed his hand.  
  
"I can walk... with your help," Soujiro said, holding Aoshi's arm.  
  
Holding Soujiro's shoulders, Aoshi directed the young man to the bath house. Making him sit on the bench, Aoshi lit a lamp before he began tending to the preparations for Soujiro's bath.  
  
After checking the temperature of the water, Aoshi gently helped Soujiro take his clothes off. Helping him to walk over to the rinsing area, Aoshi took a pitcher and carefully doused the young man with warm water.  
  
Using the only soap available, Aoshi started with his hair, taking extra care to work the soap down to the roots.  
  
With a wet soapy wash cloth, Aoshi delicately started at the young mans neck, working his way down the left side of his body until he reached the floor. Repeating the process in reverse for the right side, he threw the wash cloth aside.  
  
Soujiro stood silently, his eyes closed, enjoying the attention that Aoshi was lavishly bestowing upon him. He could still feel the dull ache in his chest, but the other feelings that his body was experiencing at the moment overshadowed the pain.  
  
Using a clean soapy wash cloth, Aoshi tenderly scrubbed at Soujiro's back and then turned him around to do the front. He hissed when the light shone on the young man's chest, freezing his movements. For there was a diagonal line on Soujiro's chest that matched Aoshi's perfectly. But where his had healed long ago, Soujiro's still had a red tone coloring it, the indent wasn't as pronounced as Aoshi's but the line was definitely distinguishable.  
  
Soujiro opened his eyes and slowly looked up into the older mans face. Puzzled at the emotions that were splayed across the man's normally expressionless features, Soujiro's eyes opened wide.  
  
Aoshi quickly finished soaping Soujiro and then using the water pitcher, he thoroughly rinsed the soap off. Coaxing the young man over to the tub, Aoshi helped him step into it.  
  
Soujiro sank into the warm water, totally relaxed, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He couldn't remember when his body had felt so good. Since his departure from Shishio, his body had rebelled against him with various aches and pains. Now, laying here in the warm water, he let his mind wander to how Aoshi had found him and why?  
  
"Aoshi?" Soujiro softly asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Nn," Aoshi responded, settling himself on the floor beside the tub.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" The words, a bare whisper, managed to reach an area deep down inside Aoshi where he didn't think anyone could go, but Soujiro had made it there.  
  
"No," Aoshi replied leaning back against the tub.  
  
Soujiro closed his eyes, truly happy for the first time in his life.  
  
Under normal circumstances Aoshi would have let him soak in the warm water until he chose to get out, but these were anything but normal and Megumi would have the tea ready soon.  
  
So he stood up and his heart melted as he gazed at the young man in the tub, his face serene and angelic. Bracing himself with his left hand, Aoshi reached down with his right hand, tracing Soujiro's jaw ending under his chin. Tilting the angelic face up just enough, he slowly leaned down, their lips lightly touching.  
  
Pulling back, Aoshi looked at Soujiro waiting for his reaction.  
  
Soujiro slowly licked his lips as if someone had coated them with sweet candy. Opening his eyes to look directly into Aoshi's, a genuine smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Kirei," Aoshi whispered and standing up, he reached for the towel.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't forget to review...  
  
Japanese words used:  
  
Kirei - beautiful  
  
Takara -- treasure 


	6. Helping to Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Again I want to reiterate that I know Kamatari is a man but in my story I am referring to Kamatari as a woman.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Helping to Love  
  
  
  
"You can wait in the next room until I am done here," Megumi said to Aoshi, as she walked into the room, setting the tray on a small table next to the bed.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then stay out of my way," she ordered not in the least surprised by his answer. Picking up a small cup from the tray, she turned her attention to the young man sitting on the bed.  
  
"Here drink this," she said, holding the cup out to Soujiro. She watched as he slowly brought his left hand forward while keeping his right arm firmly at his side. Waiting until she was sure he had a firm grip, she released the cup.  
  
In slow motion, Soujiro raised the cup to his lips, taking a small sip. Scrunching up his face, he offered the cup back to Megumi.  
  
"No, it's a special drink just for you," she said, looking over at Aoshi for help in getting him to drink the liquid. She sighed, thinking that there was no hope for the man.  
  
Aoshi glared at her.  
  
"Now drink that down. Its cool enough and it goes down better all at once," Megumi softly ordered her voice firm and explicit.  
  
Surprised at Megumi's tone, Soujiro downed the drink all at once, again making a horrid face. Feeling a little lightheaded, he swayed a bit, caught himself and then started smiling.  
  
Megumi smiled and said, "Now that's a good boy."  
  
"What was in that drink?" Aoshi asked his voice tinged with concern.  
  
"Just my special brew," Megumi answered a twinkle in her eye as she brought her hand up to cover the small smile on her face.  
  
She waited for a few minutes and when she was satisfied that the mixture was beginning to work, she said, "I am going to raise your arms now, try to tolerate the pain, ok?"  
  
Getting a nod from Soujiro, she slowly started to raise his arms. She managed to get them to a forty five degree angle feeling some resistance from his right arm. When she heard Soujiro moan, she immediately lowered them back to his side. Using her fingers, she lightly touched the ribs on his right side.  
  
"How long ago did you hurt your ribs?" she asked looking at him sternly.  
  
"A little over two weeks," he sleepily answered.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, gently taking the yukata off his shoulders, slipping the sleeves off his arms.  
  
"I fell off a roof when I was helping a farmer repair his roof. We were almost done, and when I started down the ladder, I looked down, and got dizzy. The next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at the sky," he slowly said.  
  
As he talked, Megumi wrapped his ribs with gauze taking particular care to keep his right arm down close to his side, so as to not hurt him. Her face frowned when she noticed the red tinge running the length of the diagonal scar on his chest. Looking at Aoshi, he nodded, understanding that she was silently asking if he had obtained his scar in the same manner as Aoshi had.  
  
As she finished wrapping his chest, she quietly asked, "Did you have a doctor look at your chest after your fight with Ken-san?"  
  
"No, I would find a place to rest and sleep until the pain went away," he said, his speech was slurred but he still managed to give her a smile.  
  
"There I'm done, does it still hurt?" she asked, carefully putting the yukata back on his shoulders.  
  
"Not at all," he replied, trying to hide the pain behind his smile.  
  
"You expect me to believe that? After all I am the doctor here and your body tells me what you won't," she said, putting the excess supplies back on the tray.  
  
"Now lie down and get some sleep. I'll check you in the morning," Megumi whispered, helping him to get comfortable on the bed.  
  
"Thank you... I'm sorry... don't know your name," Soujiro apologized the weariness very pronounced in his voice.  
  
"Megumi Takani, but you can just call me Megumi," she softly said, covering him with a light blanket.  
  
"Thank you, Megumi-san," he whispered, his eyes falling shut.  
  
Walking back over to the table, she picked up the tray and motioning to Aoshi left the room.  
  
Having stood in one place the entire time, Aoshi followed Megumi when she left the room.  
  
Entering the kitchen area, Aoshi sat at the low table, going over the conversation that had just taken place between Soujiro and Megumi. He realized when he had stayed at Shishio's hideout, he had been so consumed with fighting Battousai that he had given no thought to anything or anyone else. And to think that there had been no one to take care of Soujiro after his fight with Battousai was almost unforgivable.  
  
When he had met Soujiro in the hall that day the boy had looked ok, there was no visible mark like he had on his chest, so he felt safe in assuming that Soujiro hadn't engage in any fight. Would things have been different had he know? He couldn't answer that.  
  
As he sat waiting for Megumi to finish fixing them tea, he kept thinking about the past and what might have been.  
  
"Aoshi you must let go of the past. You can't change the past but you can do something about what is happening here and now," she said, setting the tea cup in front of him.  
  
"It's hard to just let go of the past," Aoshi replied, taking the tea cup in his hands and slowly turned it around.  
  
"Yes, it is. And it's still hard for me too. Even now, when I treat someone who has suffered from the opium I made, I want to give up and hide in a dark place. But I must keep going, helping people to live healthy lives. Aoshi, if you only help one person, that is better than just sitting in a temple wasting away, now don't you think?" Megumi asked, taking a drink of her tea.  
  
"Is that young man important to you?" she asked after receiving no answer from the man sitting across from her.  
  
"Yes. How bad is his condition?" he quietly asked.  
  
"It's bad enough. He is suffering from acute malnutrition, which can be healed by just eating properly. He has two maybe three cracked ribs, but keeping them taped and with time they will heal. But I am not sure about the coloring around his scar. There could be several different things wrong or nothing wrong at all. I just don't know for sure."  
  
"Will he recover to full health?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"With proper care, yes. It's obvious that he isn't taking care of himself, are you willing to be there and take care of him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The drink that I gave him tonight will help ease the pain and allow him to sleep better. You must make sure that he eats properly or his body will refuse to function and he will die. He has been slowly starving himself.  
  
Aoshi nodded his understanding.  
  
"Have you talked with Misao at all?" Megumi asked her voice low and quiet.  
  
"We have tea everyday..."  
  
"You know what I am talking about. Does she know about...?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"How about just coming out and telling her?"  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"You wanted to be known as the strongest and yet you are afraid of a little ninja girl."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
~Aoshi had trouble sleeping so after a couple hours of lying on the bed in the clinic, he got up and walked over to the sleeping form in the bed next to his. The day was dawning and there was just enough light filtering in through the window to outline Soujiro's angelic face. Reaching down Aoshi brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers, grateful for the cool tinge of the younger man's skin.  
  
Leaving the clinic, Aoshi headed for the marketplace. The threadbare clothes that he had taken off Soujiro the night before had been thrown away and would need to be replaced.  
  
Never having shopped for anything other than the occasional food item or to replace a personal weapon, Aoshi was uncomfortable dealing with merchants. Entering the clothes store, he looked around while trying to decide where to begin, when someone nudged his elbow.  
  
"Hi there, handsome," the familiar voice chimed.  
  
"Kamatari-san, are you following me until you get your answer?" Aoshi dryly quipped.  
  
"No, in fact I am surprised to see you here. You already told me that you would give me your answer in three weeks, I am satisfied with that," she stated hands on her hips. Then, leaning towards Aoshi, she put her hand to her face as if directing her words to him alone and said, "Now, what ever are you doing in a clothes store? Don't tell me that your ninja uniform is out of fashion?" Smiling, she straightened up then giggled.  
  
"No I am purchasing some clothing for a friend," Aoshi said, scowling at her.  
  
"Oh do let me help, I love to go shopping. Male or Female?" she chirped excitedly, refusing to acknowledge the scowl on his face.  
  
"Male," Aoshi said before he had time to think.  
  
"How tall?"  
  
Gesturing with his hand as to Soujiro's height, Aoshi watched as Kamatari gleefully started going through the various clothes. She picked out two of everything he would need as if she knew exactly who would be wearing the cloths, for the colors she picked out would look good on him.  
  
Kamatari walked over to the merchant while Aoshi slowly followed.  
  
"There, the lighter colors work for everyday, while the darker tones work best for formal occasions," Kamatari happily said, holding the folded clothes out to Aoshi, "Now all you have to do is pay the merchant and you are done. You can thank me later, if you like."  
  
"Thank you," Aoshi said, giving Kamatari a polite bow. He handed the money to the merchant. Taking the clothes from her, he turned to leave. Feeling eyes trained on him, he tried to get a glimpse of the person spying on him.  
  
Looping her arm through Aoshi's, she asked, "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit? I do so enjoy being around handsome men."  
  
Catching a subtle change in Kamatari's actions, Aoshi nodded.  
  
"Be careful, the person who is watching you is very dangerous," she said in a voice low enough for only Aoshi to hear. Nearing a store that sold mostly women's clothing, Kamatari squealed with delight. "Oh, I am sorry but I must check out this store," she said hurriedly, disappearing into the store.  
  
  
  
~Megumi entered the room expecting to find Aoshi asleep on the bed against the far wall, but she had not been surprised when he was not there. She had left it up to him to spend the remainder of the night or go back to the dojo.  
  
"Good morning," Megumi greeted her patient.  
  
"Good morning, Megumi-san," Soujiro greeted back. He had been awake for some time but chose to just lay on the bed resting, thinking back to the night before. But with the smell of food entering the room, he was ready to get up and enjoy a hot meal.  
  
"How is my patient this morning?" Megumi asked, setting the tray on the table.  
  
"Very hungry," Soujiro said, smiling at her.  
  
"That's always a good sign," she smiled back at him. Helping him into a sitting position, she placed the table closer so that he could sit on the bed while eating his breakfast.  
  
He had finished eating what he could when Aoshi entered, holding a round cloth bag, the drawstring pulled tight.  
  
"Here are some clothes," Aoshi said quietly, handing the bag to Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro looked up at Aoshi in surprise. He had just about convinced himself that Aoshi rescuing him had only been a dream and now to have Aoshi here and giving him clothes, he was speechless.  
  
"We need to talk," Aoshi told the young man staring at him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	7. Together for Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. As you know fanfiction has banned anything that is NC-17 so I will be posting that part of the story at another site. I will post the link with the rest of the chapter. Chapter 8 will be at a higher rating (R) so you will have to look for it because it will not be automatically shown on the site plus I will have to tone it down to fit in the rating. But I will write it the way it should be written on another site that I will post it to. Or if you leave me an address in a review or email me with your address, I will email you when I post.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
Chapter 7: Together for Love  
  
  
  
~Aoshi waited by the door, while Megumi gave Soujiro last minute instructions, emphasizing the importance of eating and taking care of his body.  
  
Although he agreed with everything she said, he kept quiet as she was being forceful enough for both of them.  
  
"Remember what I said," Megumi reiterated once again, looking at both men as they walked out the door. She watched as they walked out of the clinic, silently wishing them all the luck they would need. Having known Aoshi's past experience in affairs of the heart, she hoped that he could find the missing piece that it would take to make him whole once again.  
  
Glancing back at Megumi, Soujiro felt very grateful for the care she had shown him. Turning he walked toward Aoshi who was patiently waiting for him.  
  
They walked in silence, Aoshi guiding them towards a restaurant he knew that had good food and rooms for customers that required complete privacy. Although he was anxious to find out what was troubling the younger man, he would wait until they were alone before having their talk.  
  
Soujiro was mulling over how much, if any, he would reveal about Chiko and his problems. He was to meet with Chiko later in the evening thus allowing him to have his talk with Aoshi and then figure out how to find the Takara.  
  
The last time he had seen the Takara was when a foreigner had approached Shishio-sama about purchasing some crude oil. But with the chaos and destruction of the mountain stronghold it could now be anywhere, and in his haste to protect Chiko, he had agreed to find it.  
  
Soujiro was about to tell Aoshi that they could talk in the room where he was staying when they entered a restaurant and were immediately shown to a small but very private room to have their talk.  
  
~Aoshi sat with his eyes half closed while the young girl poured the tea for them. He then gave her the order for their lunch after which she gave a small bow before leaving the room.  
  
"Thank you Shinomori-san," Soujiro quietly said, nervously playing with his fingers.  
  
Aoshi turned to face him making Soujiro hide behind his smile when he saw the intense look on Aoshi's face.  
  
"How did you know...?" Soujiro asked his words almost a whisper.  
  
"I have contacts," Aoshi cut him off. Keeping his gaze directed at the younger man, Aoshi softly spoke, "Don't hide behind that smile for me."  
  
Soujiro's eyes widened as he stared into the ice blue eyes of the man sitting across from him. He swallowed hard, nodded, and let the smile relax from his face. When he looked back up at Aoshi, his body felt warm and a sincere smile graced his face, a pinkish tinge coloring his cheeks.  
  
Soujiro opened his mouth to talk but stopped when Aoshi's raised hand stayed him.  
  
The door to the booth slid open allowing the young girl to enter with the food Aoshi had ordered. Setting the food on the table she quickly exited the room.  
  
Sitting at the table in silence gave Soujiro time to reflect on how he had, without even thinking, acted in such a manner to protect Chiko. It made him feel good, knowing that he was protecting her but at the same time he had no clue as to how to get himself out of this mess. And now with Aoshi involved, he felt the intense pressure squeezing him into action and his deep desire to protect his friends, helped spur him to decide that no harm would befall on them as long as he was alive.  
  
"Eat," Aoshi commanded, breaking Soujiro out of his self-indulged thoughts.  
  
Aoshi sat sipping at his tea, watching as Soujiro ate what he could of the food that was delivered to their table.  
  
"What trouble are you in?" Aoshi asked, after the table had been cleared, leaving the tea at Aoshi's request.  
  
"What makes you think I am having trouble?" Soujiro answered a forced scowl on his face.  
  
Aoshi looked at his determined face and tried another approach. "Why were you in the alley behind that particular restaurant?"  
  
"That's where... well..." he smiled, "I was resting..."  
  
"You don't lie very well," Aoshi spoke softly, his eye's boring into the younger mans.  
  
"I don't have to tell you," Soujiro said defensively.  
  
"No, you don't. I have ways of finding out but I would prefer to hear it from you," Aoshi commented.  
  
Soujiro sighed, knowing that Aoshi spoke the truth. "Ok, but you must promise that you won't interfere."  
  
"I cannot promise that," Aoshi said, without flinching from his position.  
  
"I don't think that I would be able to go on if anything happened to you because of me," Soujiro's voice died down with the last word.  
  
It was Aoshi's turn to be shocked with Soujiro's innocent admission of despair if anything happened to him.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Can you promise that..."  
  
"No, life is too uncertain," Aoshi stated. He closed his eyes and then opened them, fixing his gaze back on the other occupant of the room, he repeated the original question, "What trouble are you in?"  
  
Soujiro hesitated before replying. He started with the note he received from Chiko, omitting the fact that Kamatari had delivered it. He continued telling him about meeting with her and then delivering the box to Youhio.  
  
"What connection do you have with Youhio?" Aoshi asked a slight edge in his voice.  
  
"Do you know him?" Soujiro questioned, hoping to divert the conversation.  
  
"Yes, he was an acquaintance of one of my former employers. Continue..."  
  
"The box held a Takara that belonged to Shishio-sama and now belongs to Youhio. I was to deliver it to him in exchange for enough money to get Chiko out of Japan but when he opened the box there was nothing but rocks," Soujiro finished, omitting the deep set desire of Youhio to get the Takara and what significance it held for the man.  
  
"Where is it?" Aoshi asked, sensing that there was more that Soujiro wasn't telling him.  
  
"I don't know," Soujiro whispered "I was to meet with Chiko tonight to give her the money so that she can leave Japan. I would have then fulfilled my obligation to her and her father. Now..."  
  
"Now we will just have to find it..." Aoshi said, looking intently at Soujiro, "Together."  
  
  
  
~Sliding the door open, Soujiro expected the room to be empty but he never expected the room to be completely destroyed. Someone had gone through the room and destroyed anything that could possibly hide the object they were looking for.  
  
"Is there something that you forgot to mention back at the restaurant?" Aoshi casually asked, looking at the mess in the room.  
  
"Well yes, it seems that Youhio-san will do what it takes to get the Takara," Soujiro said, smiling until he glanced at Aoshi, his smile slowly relaxing from his face. This will take some getting use to, he thought.  
  
Soujiro was lighting a lamp when he heard the door start to open, looking up he noticed that Aoshi had already stepped off to the side into the shadows, waiting to see who would come through the door.  
  
What appeared to be a little old lady with a shawl wrapped tightly around her head, covering it so as not to be seen, slowly came through the door when it was open enough for her to enter.  
  
At Soujiro's signal, he held his position by the door, ready to quickly dispose of any enemy if he deemed it necessary.  
  
"Did you..." She started, taking the shawl from her head.  
  
"I delivered the box. There was nothing in it but rocks," he said in a low uneven voice.  
  
"I don't understand," she said, looking down at the room, "What happened here?"  
  
"They have been here looking for the Takara, Chiko," Soujiro said, eyes flashing, "What did you do with it and why did you send me there with rocks in that box."  
  
"Why Sou-chan, how can you say such things to me, of all people," She cooed at him. "You know I would never do that to you."  
  
"It was your father's seal on that box. And I know you took his seal when you left the mountain," Soujiro said, taking in a breath he stood facing her.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew that," She said, slowly walking towards him, "I never knew what you were thinking when you always had that silly smile on your face. I must say that I prefer you this way, gives me some idea of how to deal with you."  
  
Aoshi waited in the shadow of the room, he wanted desperately to jump between them but he knew that it would be best to wait and trust Soujiro, vowing that he would do what was necessary to protect him.  
  
"So where is the Takara?" Soujiro said, hiding behind the smile he had used before. It was both comforting and a good defense.  
  
"I honestly don't know nor do I care," Chiko said, haughtily, "Come away with me and we can leave Japan together, like we originally planned. We could go to Europe or America or any number of places. What do you say?"  
  
"No, I don't love you and I am only helping you because of your father,"  
  
"My father! That lunatic! He died a crazy man, and you are still loyal to him? Why?" she asked, her voice rising with each word.  
  
"For a reason you wouldn't understand and I haven't the patience or time to explain," he said, the smile leaving his face to be replaced with a frown, "Youhio has given me three weeks to find the Takara. Now I suggest that you either help me find it or find a way to hide from him for the rest of your life."  
  
"He wouldn't dare to threaten me," she said, her voice cracking. The frightened look on her face betrayed the words she spoke.  
  
"Do you know the history behind the Takara?" Soujiro asked  
  
"No, I just know it's a sake set. Very plain if I remember..."  
  
"Yes but it had been used in your family for many generations and was considered a very important good luck piece. When your father took it, he broke tradition because it was to be given to the oldest son. Your father wasn't the oldest, Youhio was. But your father had power and took what he wanted because he believed that he was stronger than Youhio. And that is why your father wanted you to marry and bear him a grandson to pass that set down his line." Soujiro finished, glancing over in the corner, pulling strength from knowing that Aoshi was there.  
  
"Well I am glad that he is dead, he caused my mother to die and then he went crazy, leaving me all alone," Chiko cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I am sorry, but he treated me good, he trained me and helped..."  
  
"Helped you to what? Be strong, so you could become his little killing machine, just like him. No you would have been better left for dead," she yelled, anger filling her words.  
  
"That's enough," Aoshi said, still standing in the shadow.  
  
"I was wondering when you would make yourself known," she stated, turning to face Aoshi she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone you shouldn't take too lightly," Aoshi said, walking over toward her. "And it would be in your best interest to help find the Takara."  
  
"I have no idea where it is," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Where did you get the box?" Aoshi asked an edge to his voice.  
  
"From my Aunt Tsuka, I don't know where she lives now," she said, facing Soujiro once again. "She hates the entire family so I don't know if she would still have it. Although I couldn't be responsible for the condition it is in if she still has it. She now has possession of father's seal."  
  
"Any thing else you can remember?"  
  
"No. Just be careful of Aunt Tsuka, I think some of father's craziness rubbed off on her," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Turning back to Soujiro, she said, "I'll keep in touch and let you know if I find out anything. Good luck." And with that she was gone, the door giving a small snap when it closed.  
  
Soujiro sighed and then collapsed into Aoshi arms.  
  
"Can you walk? We need to find a better place to stay for the night."  
  
"Yes, as long as it isn't very far."  
  
  
  
~The next morning while Soujiro was served breakfast in bed. Aoshi sat on the back porch talking with Mokuami while drinking their morning tea.  
  
"Are you ready to rejoin the world, Aoshi?" Mokuami asked, playing with his tea cup. Picking up some of his candy from the tray, he counted the pieces before eating them.  
  
"I think so," Aoshi answered honestly.  
  
Mokuami chuckled, finished his tea and then sat gazing out at the pond in his back yard.  
  
"There was a time when I would have charged into the sunset just to have something interesting to do," Mokuami started rambling, "But now that I am an old man with only a handful of relatives left and only other people's problems to solve, I have no desire to do anything other than sit and drink this cursed tea."  
  
Aoshi sat, thinking that he should be out gathering information on where to find the Takara.  
  
"Then you come back into my life and make me realize that life is what you make of it," Mokuami laughed, trying to get his point across, "For I was doing the same thing that you did, only I was using this house instead of a temple," he said, sweeping his hand to include the entire house.  
  
"Mokuami-sama..." Aoshi started, uneasy at the direction the conversation was going.  
  
"Don't worry my boy, I have plenty of life left in me," he said, motioning to one of his servants to pour more tea. "Now what information do you need to solve your problem?"  
  
  
  
~It took Mokuami's people three days to get the information that Aoshi needed to find Tsuka. In the interim, Soujiro rested under the watchful eye of Aoshi and Mokuami's servants. By the third day he had regained enough strength to take his meals in the dining area although he still tired easily.  
  
Waiting until after the servant poured his mid-afternoon tea, Mokuami popped a couple of candies into his mouth. Picking up his tea cup, he raised it to his lips, drinking the entire contents in one drink.  
  
Aoshi watched as Mokuami set his cup down scrunching his face much like Soujiro had when Megumi gave the young man a cup of medicine that night.  
  
"No matter how many cups of this cursed tea I drink, I will never get use to the taste but the candy helps," Mokuami complained, popping more candy into his mouth, "They serve me a special tea that Dr. Takani gives them. Imagine me taking orders from a woman doctor. In the time of a true ninja that would have been..." Mokuami stopped, looking at Aoshi who was sitting, waiting patiently for the older man to finish his ramblings.  
  
Mokuami chuckled, "It's the quiet ones who are the most dangerous," he said under his breath.  
  
With no response from Aoshi, Mokuami said, "My people report that Tsuka is living at Shingetsu Village. Seems there is a hot spring there that Makoto owned and she was able to retain it for giving the government information on where he kept his finances."  
  
"How dangerous is she?" Aoshi asked, trying to remember where he had heard the name of that Village.  
  
"Very. After the death of her sister, which she blamed on Makoto, she joined a convent. Everyone thought that she would just disappear.  
  
But within a year, she showed up at Youhio's door, demanding money and a place to stay. She claimed that she needed the money to raise Makoto's daughter. Youhio got word to Makoto and sent Tsuka to him. True to her word, she raised his daughter."  
  
"Chiko?"  
  
"Yes," Mokuami said, raising an eyebrow before continuing, "The girl is just as conniving as her Aunt. Tsuka trained the girl well."  
  
"Has any one found the location of the Takara?" Aoshi asked, reaching for his tea cup.  
  
Rumor has it that she has it but won't give it up because she claims that if the Shishio men don't have it then they are cursed. She claims that she stole it the night Makoto tried to sail to Tokyo."  
  
Aoshi thought back to that night, a part of his past he didn't want to think about. In all the confusion surrounding the night that the Jupongatana was to start the fires in Kyoto, the city should have burned to the ground, and it would have been easy enough for someone to enter the place and steal the Takara. And there had only been a few women at Shishio's camp that could have done such a thing.  
  
"Aoshi?" Mokuami asked,  
  
Aoshi blinked, then looking over at the older man he answered, "Yes."  
  
"My people seem to think that she has possession of the Takara and she will do anything to keep it from Youhio. When you see her, be very careful."  
  
  
  
~That night just as the sun was sinking over the walls, Aoshi sat on the back porch enjoying the soothing silence.  
  
As footsteps approached his eyes opened, waiting for the young man to sit beside him.  
  
Mokuami was about to go out on the back porch and enjoy the late afternoon breeze before retiring for the night. Reaching out to open the shoji, he stopped when he heard Aoshi's voice. He was about to continue when he heard another voice so he decided to listen to the conversation, straining to hear what was being said in hushed tones.  
  
They sat for a moment before Aoshi said, "I am leaving tomorrow. I want you to stay here with Mokuami until I return."  
  
"No."  
  
"You need to..." Aoshi started to say.  
  
"... to do this myself," Soujiro finished the sentence.  
  
"I can't let you..."  
  
"What about doing it together?"  
  
"That was before I knew about the danger.."  
  
"You have no choice," Soujiro said threw clenched teeth, "Either you take me with you or I go alone. This is my problem and I will not be pushed aside while you take all the risk."  
  
"There is no risk for me. No one will be looking for me."  
  
"They already know about you."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
Soujiro's eyes widened then his brows furrowed as he set to the task of assuring his presence on the trip.  
  
"I am not staying here and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Like you have been doing for the last year?"  
  
"I'm still alive," Soujiro squeaked.  
  
"Only because I found you," Aoshi retaliated, his voice just barely a whisper.  
  
"I was just resting," Soujiro stated, lowering his voice to match Aoshi's.  
  
"In a dark alley?"  
  
"What better place?"  
  
"No, you're not going."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heavy footsteps brought silence with them, as Mokuami approached the two men sitting on the back porch. Clearing his throat, he whispered, "May I make a suggestion?"  
  
Both men looked at each other, and then looked at the older man, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Aoshi, allow Sou-chan to go as long as he promises to obey you, eating properly and taking his medicine," Mokuami chuckled at the look on Aoshi's face. "Glad someone besides me has to drink that nasty tea," he said under his breath.  
  
Aoshi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Mokuami indicated that he was not done yet.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the porch, he continued, "Sou-chan, you must promise to follow Aoshi's instructions with out exception. After watching you two for the past three days, I know that you two can work well together, if you can get over your past experiences."  
  
Thinking that the two young men looked more like little boys, fighting over who was to go first, Mokuami continued to sit and swing his feet, waiting for one of them to say something.  
  
"Aoshi?" Mokuami asked, getting tired of the silence.  
  
"I agree, but..." Aoshi started to say.  
  
"Sou-chan?" Mokuami asked, standing up looking down at the young man.  
  
"I agree," he said, "but..."  
  
"No. You must promise. We need young men like you two in this world. You are the future and I will take nothing less than your promise," Mokuami stated his voice firm with his conviction.  
  
"I promise," he firmly said, looking directly at Aoshi.  
  
"Now I can go to bed and not worry about you two," Mokuami said, padding down the porch and into the house.  
  
"You should get some sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow," Aoshi stated.  
  
"But I am not tired,"  
  
Aoshi cocked his head, looking at the young man questioning his statement.  
  
"Ok, I will get to sleep," Soujiro said, trying to hide a yawn.  
  
After Soujiro left, Aoshi sat, thinking about the changes in his life since he had arrived in Tokyo.  
  
Entering the room he shared with Soujiro, Aoshi noticed that the young man was already asleep. He quietly lay down on the futon next to him. Reaching over, he brushed the hair from his angelic face before lying down, drifting down into a world of beautiful dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	8. Dreaming of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
Chapter 8: A Dream of Love  
  
  
  
~Soujiro waited outside the door watching Aoshi as he received final instructions from Mokuami. The way he was quiet around other people always amazed him, for Aoshi would talk to him when they were alone together. The two rarely spoke of anything other than weapons, training and other subjects that the older man felt safe talking about. But using small comments, Soujiro could draw Aoshi into lengthy discussions.  
  
"If you keep daydreaming, you will be left behind," Aoshi stated, standing next to Soujiro.  
  
Startled back into reality, Soujiro turned and walked after Aoshi.  
  
"Are we going to walk all the way to the Shingetsu Village?" he asked, not looking forward to the long journey. His ribs had started to mend, no longer needing to be taped, and the soreness that had plagued his body was leaving but the thought of walking for several days was not comforting.  
  
"No, Mokuami-sama has made arrangements for us to get a ride on a merchant wagon most of the way," Aoshi stated, slowing down their pace at Soujiro's question.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Soujiro beamed, readjusting his travel bag to a more comfortable position.  
  
Leading the way to the merchant, Aoshi suddenly felt something out of place. He causally turned to check on Soujiro, who was now directly behind him, looking around as if he had not a care in the world.  
  
The early morning sun shone on the younger mans angelic features, giving him a calm and serene expression. But Aoshi never relied only on what his eyes could see. Finding that he missed being active in the world outside the temple, he walked at an even slower pace, continually scanning the area.  
  
Their destination was a newer building, showing signs of the future of Japan. The inside of the store had many shelves of small items varying from household items, to tools and even some toys for the children.  
  
Once inside the store, Aoshi looked around for the owner. Spotting him haggling with a customer over a larger piece of merchandise, he waited for him to finish. Waiting was something that Aoshi knew all to well, but that nagging feeling of danger persisted.  
  
Ice blue eyes cast their glare around the room, resting on Soujiro, who was standing just inside the door with his eyes wide open, glaring off into the other side of the room.  
  
Before he could follow the young man's sight, he heard a voice whisper to him alone, "I will allow you to keep him for now, but once the Takara is found, I will return to reclaim what belongs to me."  
  
Looking around for the voice, all he was able to see was the back of a man walking away. The man stopped and quietly said something to Soujiro before quickly leaving the store.  
  
Aoshi watched as Soujiro walked toward him. "Who..." Aoshi started to ask.  
  
"Would you please buy this for me? I've always wanted one but....." Soujiro asked, picking up a small top that fit inside the palm of his hand. Looking up into Aoshi's face his eyes begged the older man not to ask any more questions.  
  
Aoshi's face softened when he realized what Soujiro had asked for. Nodding his head, he walked over to the merchant who was now finished with the other customer.  
  
"Aoshi, it certainly has been a long time. I have everything ready for your trip as Mokuami instructed. Was there anything else that you wanted?" the merchant asked, looking at Soujiro.  
  
"Yes, a toy," Aoshi said, absentmindedly while watching the door, trying to see if the man would return.  
  
"Consider it paid for. You have helped me in the past and it's the least I can do. Mokuami said that you might be interested in this also," the merchant said, handing a long slightly curved wooden staff to him.  
  
Taking the short staff with both hands, Aoshi looked at it quizzically, "What..." he asked.  
  
"I think you know what it is. When Aki made your other one, he also made this one but you left the area and he wasn't able to give it to you. See the scrolling on the side? It has all four names on it. He was very good friends with your men and misses them very much. He will be very disappointed that he was not here to see you," the merchant said, walking towards the back room. "Come this way."  
  
Aoshi followed the merchant out into the back yard of the building. Holding the staff, he couldn't remember when a weapon had felt so natural in his hand. The craftsmanship of the weapon he was now holding was exquisite. The wood had been carved with intricate care and precision. The knives on either end snapped as instinct took over and he slid both kodachi out enough to see the shine on the blades.  
  
"Aoshi," Soujiro's voice whispered from behind him, as the blades softly whistled back into their resting place.  
  
Without a word the two followed the owner out back to start their trip to find the Takara.  
  
  
  
~The wagon was only half full of supplies that needed to go to Kyoto thus leaving enough room for the two travelers to sit comfortably inside. Two ninjas joined the wagon each would take turns scouting the surrounding area and staying close to the wagon, protecting the merchandise.  
  
The wagon lumbered down the streets of Tokyo bumping and bouncing on the well-traveled path taking them to the outskirts of town. Once past the city streets the roads evened out making the ride almost enjoyable.  
  
Sitting next to Aoshi, Soujiro leaned against him succumbing to the gentle sway as the wagon rolled down the lane, shifting he tried to get into a comfortable position.  
  
Aoshi felt the young man's weight against him. Moving over slightly, he allowed Soujiro to lay with his head resting comfortable on his lap. Brushing a leaf off his angelic face, Aoshi couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through the young mans silky hair.  
  
Leaning back, sleep was starting to overtake him when a bump in the road jousted the wagon just enough keep him awake, waiting for the next bump.  
  
"Aoshi?" Soujiro asked eyes still closed.  
  
"Nn."  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone?" the young man shifted his position enough to be able to see Aoshi's face.  
  
The starkness of the question made Aoshi stiffen for a moment before asking, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was in love once. I know, it was the most wonderful feeling but he..." the young man stopped, contemplating what to say. "It hurt when he married the girl that his father arranged for him."  
  
"Did you ever kiss him?" Aoshi asked, looking straight ahead. He didn't know he asked the question until he heard the words being spoken.  
  
"Yes. He would come to the mountain with his father. We would talk and he would always make sure to tell me what a great fighter I was and that my body was the best he had ever seen. I never had someone to take an interest in me, other than my fighting skills. I would look forward to his visits and enjoyed his company.  
  
Then one day when we thought that no one was around, he kissed me. Shishio- sama saw us but he didn't say anything to us. When Wagashi's father got really mad when he found out, he got really mad and they never came to the mountain again. He did send me a letter saying that he never wanted to see me again. That man in the store..." Soujiro couldn't go on, his voice cracking, breaking with the last word.  
  
"Aa," Aoshi said, his response the only comfort he knew would help.  
  
"Aoshi, did we do something wrong?"  
  
"Did it feel wrong?"  
  
"No," Soujiro said quickly.  
  
"Then is wasn't wrong."  
  
"But..." Soujiro started, sitting up to look into Aoshi's face.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Aoshi asked, looking down eyes half closed.  
  
"No, but he still wants me," the young man sighed, looking at Aoshi.  
  
"I know," Aoshi said, looking up into the intense gaze that was directed at him.  
  
The wagon took this opportunity to bounce into the air. Instead of landing back where it was suppose to, it hit the ground throwing the two passengers backwards.  
  
Somehow Aoshi managed to land on the bottom with Soujiro looking into his ice blue eyes. Searching for an answer to an unasked question, Soujiro probed inside unable to glean any information that could let him know how the man felt about him.  
  
The driver gave out a yell as the wagon ground to a halt. Jumping down from the seat, he walked back to where the wheel had come off the wagon.  
  
"Kuso," the driver yelled again, kneeling down to assess the damage. Standing up, he cussed again. Hoisting the wheel up, he started rolling it back to the wagon, a cuss word spoken with each step.  
  
"I will have to roll this wheel to the next town just down the road. You can walk with me or spend the night here until I get back," the driver stated, deleting the cuss words while informing the two passengers.  
  
Climbing out of the wagon, Aoshi looked over at Soujiro and said, "We'll camp out here tonight."  
  
  
  
~The two guards made their camp next to the wagon they were entrusted to protect. They had offered Aoshi and Soujiro the protection of their camp but Aoshi wanted to find a place where they could sleep and he could practice with his kodachi.  
  
Aoshi chose to make camp next to a large tree in a secluded spot that was far enough from the wagon to give them complete privacy. Laying out the blankets, he could tell by the way Soujiro was moving that the trip was tiring him out.  
  
Aoshi had worried about the young man when the wheel of the wagon had fallen off and as Soujiro wasn't one to complain, he would have to keep a close watch on him. So he made a quick dinner allowing Soujiro to just sit and watch.  
  
"Try and get some rest," Aoshi told him, finishing his cup of tea.  
  
"I'm all right. Just a little tired," Soujiro replied, popping a few candies into his mouth before drinking the last dregs of his tea. Making a face, he quickly chewed the candy hoping to get rid of the taste of the tea.  
  
"You know that tea is good for you," Aoshi stated, remembering a time when he was forced to drink it.  
  
"I know but it taste awful. Maybe you should try some," Soujiro replied, making a face as he settled himself into the blankets Aoshi had laid out.  
  
"I am not the one who was half dead when they were found," Aoshi said, getting the camp ready for the night. Opting for a quick moment of meditation, he sat down where he would be close to the blankets. Concern for his traveling companion making him take precautions that usually weren't necessary.  
  
"Goodnight, Sou-chan," Aoshi softly whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," Soujiro said, watching as Aoshi readied himself to meditate before going to bed. He was enjoying the sensation of just laying on the blanket, watching the gentle breeze whisper through Aoshi's hair, the noises of nature in the background lending credence to the moment. He fell asleep, watching Aoshi's gentle face surrounded in the golden glow of the evening sun.  
  
Aoshi finished meditating as the same golden rays shown on Soujiro's face before dipping underneath the edge of their world. Satisfied that the young man was resting, Aoshi retrieved his kodachi.  
  
Stepping into the clearing behind the tree they were camped under, Aoshi stood for a moment. Making sure that everything was as it should be, he started his kata.  
  
After not practicing for a year, he felt the muscles return that he needed to execute the moves necessary for his attacks.  
  
He spent the better part of the night working on the familiar patterns of his attacks, remembering long unused swings, twists, and turns. Stiff and sore but satisfied that he could defend against who ever attacked, he returned to the campsite.  
  
Being tired from his workout, Aoshi went to sleep as soon as he lay down. But he woke when he felt something wrong, his first thought was an intruder come to rob the wagon but looking over in that direction, he could see the one guard quietly scanning the area.  
  
He next checked on Soujiro. The young man was lying next to him completely uncovered, shivering with the cool breeze blowing over him.  
  
Reaching over, Aoshi pulled Soujiro over toward him until the young man was lying next to him. Aoshi reached down and touched his face to check for fever, finding none he rearranged the blankets so that they were both covered completely.  
  
Aoshi's body heat was like a magnet to Soujiro. Drawing him to get as close to Aoshi as he possibly could. To get more heat, he raised one of his leg's putting it on top of Aoshi's thighs while his arm draped over his chest and his head rested on his shoulder. Snuggling as close to Aoshi as he could get, Soujiro moaned softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi reached down with the arm that was under Soujiro's head and gently rubbed his back putting the young man to sleep. Relaxing himself, he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Softly sleeping next to Aoshi, Soujiro dreamed. Of his wrists being held above his head while Aoshi kissed his lips, neck, chest. Tiny needles, shooting from his breast throughout his body penetrating into his lower stomach where a soft wet phalange entered his navel causing the needles to explode into tiny sparkling stars, making his body immobile. A soft moan escaped from his lips. Followed by rays of multi-colored light flowing and ebbing retracing the pattern that the needles had started. Ending with the warmth of brilliant fire bathed in the softness of a candle's glow. Two strong arms encircled his body, keeping him warm and safe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soujiro woke up feeling warm and at peace, something he hadn't felt since Aoshi had shared a room with him at Shishio's hideout. Opening his baby blue eyes he was looking directly into ice blue ones, bringing a smile to his face.  
  
"Good morning," Soujiro whispered.  
  
"Good morning," Aoshi replied, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"Wonderfully so," he answered. Closing his eyes, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~The driver returned to the wagon at mid-morning and with the help of the two ninjas the wheel was quickly put back on the wagon. With a few minor adjustments by the driver and the wagon started slowly moving towards their destination.  
  
His eyes closed, Aoshi sat in the back of the wagon listening to the sounds around him trying to decipher each sound, honing his rusty ninja skills. After living the last year with meditation as his only companion, he was a bit unnerved at the prospect of being unable to win a fight if it became necessary.  
  
Soujiro chose to use the blankets and lay down for the rest of the trip.  
  
As the wagon rolled along the gentle slopes of the terrain, Aoshi's thoughts kept returning to his young traveling companion instead of concentrating on the surrounding noises. But when he heard a soft snorting sound and couldn't begin to identify it, he conceded and opened his eyes.  
  
His eyes opened to see Soujiro splayed out on the bottom of the wagon. The young man was asleep with his head tilted back with a smile on his face, and his wrists crossed above his head.  
  
Resisting the urge to lean over and ravish the young man, Aoshi closed his eyes letting the gentle rocking of the wagon lull him to a sleep state where he could rest but still be ready.  
  
Having become use to conversation when he was alone with Soujiro, Aoshi was perplexed when the young man remained silent throughout the day.  
  
The travelers soon came to the town where they would spend the night and walk the rest of the way to Shingetsu Village.  
  
Aoshi made arrangement for a room at the inn for them as Soujiro stared blankly at nothing at all.  
  
Walking to the restaurant Aoshi had to stop several times to wait for Soujiro.  
  
During the entire meal, Soujiro would eat a bite then take forever to chew it, distracting Aoshi from his normal eating pattern. The young man who usually would take any opportunity to start a conversation was lost in a world of his own.  
  
When they entered their room, Soujiro quickly laid out his futon while Aoshi stood just inside the door.  
  
"Soujiro?" Aoshi quietly asked, walking further into the room.  
  
Startled, Soujiro looked over at his roommate. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aoshi asked, moving out of the way when Soujiro continued laying out their bedding.  
  
"Oh yes. I was just..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was trying..."  
  
Aoshi waited watching the young man intently.  
  
"I had a wonderful dream last night..." Soujiro stuttered unable to complete a sentence, his cheeks blushing a deep pink.  
  
"Ah," Aoshi nodded a bit surprised when Soujiro laid the second futon snug against the first one.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk," Aoshi said unable to look away as Soujiro changed his clothes for the night.  
  
Soujiro just smiled and nodded his head before laying on his futon, covering himself with a blanket.  
  
With an uneasy feeling, Aoshi walked out of the inn and into the night. It didn't take him long to find a spot where he could practice in complete privacy. Repeating the regiment that he did the night before, he felt better when his muscles responded to the rigorous workout allowing him to complete the same amount of moves in less time.  
  
Walking down the hall to their room, Aoshi stopped when he noticed the door slightly ajar. Gripping the handle of the kodachi, he entered the room, only to find no one there.  
  
Both futons were empty, with the blanket that Soujiro had used crumpled at the end of his bed. The contents of the young man's traveling sack had been scattered across the floor.  
  
Who... why...? Aoshi thought.  
  
Light footsteps catching his attention, he waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	9. Talking of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have put the dream in this chapter and in the preceding chapter to keep the story PG- 13. When our site becomes available, I will post the complete uncut version there. I am sorry as the story doesn't read the same with out the. but life is full of things we have to deal with.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Talking of Love  
  
  
  
~~~ Walking down the hall to their room, Aoshi stopped when he noticed the door slightly ajar. Gripping the handle of the kodachi, he entered the room, only to find no one there.  
  
Both futons were empty, with the blanket that Soujiro had used crumpled at the end of his bed. The contents of the young man's traveling sack had been scattered across the floor.  
  
Who... why... Aoshi thought.  
  
Light footsteps catching his attention, he waited. ~~~  
  
  
  
~Poised like a trap ready to spring, Aoshi crouched facing the open door.  
  
Looking through the rice paper walls, he could see someone standing, holding a food tray. A tall thin shadow stretched across the floor outside the open doorway, making them appear taller.  
  
Looking around the person continued walking, stopping at the entrance of their room. Aoshi relaxed when he saw Soujiro standing in the doorway.  
  
"I got hungry," Soujiro meekly said, slightly shrugging his shoulders. He entered the room, sitting down on his futon with his tray sitting on the floor in front of him. He slowly began to eat but with each bite, it became harder to swallow until he just gave up and sat watching.  
  
As Aoshi could feel Soujiro's eyes following his every movement. Taking particular care to avoid looking at his roommate, Aoshi finished then laying on his futon, stared at the ceiling for a moment. Taking in deep breaths, he repressed the feelings that arose from Soujiro watching him prepare for the night. "Finish eating, you will need your strength. Unless you want me to carry you the rest of the way," Aoshi said before allowing his eyes to slowly close.  
  
Soujiro sat for a moment taking in the meaning of the words Aoshi had said. He smiled, thinking of being carried by Aoshi all the way to the Shingetsu Village, and then giving his head a sharp small shake to clear his thoughts, he finished eating.  
  
"Did you make your tea?" Aoshi asked without moving.  
  
"Yes," Soujiro answered, picking up the teacup drinking it down all at once. Swallowing the last drop, he made a face at the horrible taste of the tea before popping in one of the candies that Mokuami had given him.  
  
Placing the tray outside the door, Soujiro glanced at Aoshi once more before laying down on his futon.  
  
He dreamed. Of his wrists being held above his head while Aoshi kissed his lips, neck, chest. Tiny needles, shooting from his breast throughout his body, penetrating into his lower stomach where a soft, wet phalange entered his navel, causing the needles to explode into tiny sparkling stars, making his body immobile. A soft moan escaped from his lips. Followed by rays of multi-colored light flowing and ebbing, retracing the pattern that the needles had started. Ending with the warmth of brilliant fire bathed in the softness of a candle's glow. Two strong arms encircled his body, keeping him warm and safe.  
  
  
  
~Aoshi awoke to a feeling of bliss as his body responded to a stimulus that was generating alarming warmth, radiating from his center. Sinking into the feeling, he was falling into a sea of sparkling ecstasy when a knock on the door promptly brought him back to reality.  
  
"Breakfast is here," came a voice from the hall.  
  
Opening his eyes, he became aware of Soujiro nestled tightly against him with one arm and a leg draped in strategic places on his body. Reaching down he brushed Soujiro's cheek, making a smile appear on his angelic face.  
  
Getting up, Aoshi folded the futons while Soujiro brought in the trays for their breakfast. Each doing what needed to be done without a word being spoken.  
  
Aoshi was puzzled by the lack of conversation from Soujiro. Their normal routine would consist of several attempts from the younger man to pull him into answering questions during the morning preparations but there had been no questions so far.  
  
Thinking that Soujiro may be upset with him from the night before, Aoshi decided to wait awhile before inquiring as to what was bothering the young man.  
  
Leaving the inn they continued on their journey to the Shingetsu Village.  
  
After walking for several hours Soujiro broke the silence by asking, "Can dreams come true?" Without waiting for an answer to his question Soujiro continued. "I had this dream the last two nights and I haven't been able to quit thinking about it. It was the most wonderful dream and I felt like it really happened. I... I... I wanted it to happen. I can't even begin to explain how I felt during the dream. And Aoshi you were in..." he stopped talking, his face blushing. He walked a few more steps before noticing that Aoshi had completely stopped walking.  
  
Aoshi watched as Soujiro turned around to look back at him. The blush on the young man's cheeks gave off a glow that sent Aoshi's emotions spinning. As Soujiro took each step back towards him, the pressure became unbearable. Closing his eyes, Aoshi called upon all the will power that he could, to quell the rampant feelings that were coursing through out his body.  
  
"Aoshi? Are you all right?" the young man asked his smile fading. Standing in front of Aoshi, he waited.  
  
His body under control, Aoshi slowly opened his eyes focusing on a tree to keep from looking at Soujiro. "Dreams?" he asked, taking a deliberate step around the young man.  
  
"Yes, it was a wonderful dream," Soujiro commented, confused at Aoshi's reaction but glad that they were once again walking.  
  
"Dreams can seem very real," Aoshi said, trying to figure out a way to change the subject.  
  
"Yes they can and this one was extremely real," the young man replied, determined to continue with the conversation.  
  
"But you must be careful..."  
  
"Careful? Why? Could a dream hurt me?" Soujiro asked, his face frowning at the thought of a dream being able to hurt anyone.  
  
"Emotions can be hurt as much as being pierced with a sword," Aoshi tried to explain.  
  
Soujiro nodded, thinking about his own emotional break down during his fight with Himura then softly asked, "Have your emotions healed yet?"  
  
"No," came a quiet reply.  
  
  
  
~It was early evening when they arrived at the gate of the mansion where Shishio and Kenshin had their first meeting. Soujiro hesitated, letting Aoshi walk ahead to knock on the gate, finding himself a stranger in a place that he had visited many times. Waiting for the gate to open, the younger man walked up to stand next to Aoshi, wishing that their journey had taken them somewhere else.  
  
The gate slowly squeaked open, sending birds flying off frightened by the noise. Soujiro noticed how the place had changed. The outside wall was in desperate need of repair. The weather had been unkind to the perimeter and it looked as if there had been a battle after which no one had taken any interest in fixing any of the damage.  
  
A tall man with long flowing black hair stood just inside the gate as it opened, his piercing gaze taking in the dusty travelers. His eyes opened wide when he recognized Aoshi.  
  
"Okashira," Ryochi exclaimed, giving the travelers a polite bow.  
  
"I no longer wear that title," Aoshi said, returning the bow.  
  
"You will always be Okashira to me," Ryochi replied, opening the gate for them to enter.  
  
The two travelers entered the courtyard, waiting for Ryochi to secure the gate.  
  
"Come in and let me offer you the amenities of our humble home," he said, leading the way into the main house. "Please accept our apologies for the shamble of our estate. We have newly acquired this place and are in the process of repairing all the damage that was done by weather and... um... disgruntled villagers."  
  
Soujiro walked behind the two men, looking around as if there was something in the buildings that troubled him.  
  
"Would you join me for the evening meal?" Ryochi asked, leading the way through the building to the back room.  
  
Aoshi noticed the strange way that Soujiro was acting but felt no danger in the surrounding area. After the talk they had on the way to the mansion, Aoshi decided that letting the young man work out his problem was the logical choice, so he just kept quiet allowing him to follow at a slightly slower pace.  
  
As Soujiro walked into the back room, memories returned of how he had eagerly watched Kenshin eluding Senkaku time and again only to execute the Ryu Shou Sen when Shishio threatened the killers life if he wasn't able to make the fighter show one of the moves of his style of swordsmanship.  
  
Kenshin had deliberately performed the Ryu Shou Sen so that Senkaku's life could be spared, planting a seed of doubt in his beliefs that would grow to crack his shell.  
  
His own fight with Himura that fateful day, had been the first time that he had not won a fight. Covering up his unexpected annoyance with small comments about the disrepair of the sword, he had made a hasty exit.  
  
On the way to give his report to Shishio, he felt a need to find out why the famous fighter had opted to save a killers life. After leaving Shishio, he had waited, knowing that Senkaku would escape. But the answer he received made no sense at all.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aoshi's soft voice penetrated his musings.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking too much... don't worry about me," Soujiro said, smiling at the two men standing waiting for him. He busied himself with looking for the raised platform where Shishio had sat that fateful day but the room had been completely remodeled to suit the current owners taste. Smiling, he realized just how much he had changed since that fateful day.  
  
A servant appeared, bowing before handing a piece of paper to Ryochi. Quickly reading the message, Ryochi turned to the two travelers and asked, "Would you join me for some tea while we wait for the meal to arrive?"  
  
"Could we have some special tea prepared?" Aoshi asked, looking over at Soujiro.  
  
"You don't..." Soujiro started to say before he noticed the look on Aoshi's face.  
  
Taking the tea from Aoshi, Ryochi smiled, handing it to the servant. "It shall be done. We can talk about why you are here after we have tea."  
  
As they waited for the tea to arrive, Ryochi controlled the conversation outlining his plans for reconstructing the mansion to accommodate perspective guests. His enthusiasm, regarding the plans he made for the hot spring, kept the visitors entertained while waiting for the tea to arrive.  
  
The servant returned with two teapots and some rice cakes. Pouring the special tea for Soujiro, Aoshi gave the young man a look that inspired him to drink the entire cup.  
  
Ryochi watched as the two guests communicated without saying a word. Setting his cup down, he folded his arms in front of his chest, signaling that he was ready to listen.  
  
Aoshi opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Soujiro began, "Ryochi-san you are aware of the connection between myself and Tsuka-san. Recently Chiko-chan contacted me to deliver a box to Youhio-san. The box contained the Takara that Shishio-sama possessed. But when the box was opened, there was only some useless rocks."  
  
"So you are here looking for the Takara. And you think she has it, ne?" he asked, looking directly at the young man. He continued, "She may have it, I don't know how far she would go to destroy that family."  
  
"I understand. That is why I must speak with her," Soujiro softly replied.  
  
"She always liked you but her hatred is very strong. As we speak she is visiting her sister's grave and will be back tomorrow sometime," Ryochi said, looking down at the table where the servants had placed their food.  
  
The three men ate their meal in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As the last tea was poured, Ryochi's eyes sparkled when he asked, "Would you, both, join me in the hot spring? Things tend to look better when the body is relaxed and feeling good."  
  
Agreeing to meet the two travelers in the hot spring, Ryochi left the room to attend to the preparations.  
  
"This is not a good time to be here asking about the Takara," Soujiro sadly commented after Ryochi was gone.  
  
"Aa," Aoshi replied.  
  
  
  
~In the outer room of the hot spring, Aoshi slowly untied the bindings of his cloths hoping that Soujiro would undress and leave before he had to actually take his clothes off. To avoid any contact, Aoshi tried to stay away from the younger man. Unable to resist he looked over at Soujiro just as he was putting a bucket of cold water over himself. Soujiro was standing, his naked body sparkling with the cold water drops clinging to his creamy white skin.  
  
Aoshi stood and stared, fighting to control his body response to the image before him.  
  
"Are you all right Aoshi-san?" Soujiro asked, smiling when he noticed Aoshi just standing with his eyes closed still half dressed.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked into the blue depths of Soujiro's. Slowly letting out the breath he was holding, he said, "Yes, I am all right."  
  
"Ok," Soujiro said, leaving the outer room of the hot spring.  
  
Aoshi sighed and then after he poured several buckets of cold water over his body, left the outer room slowly walking toward the pool. Gracefully, he entered the hot water seating himself beside Ryochi.  
  
Relaxing in the hot spring, the three men succumbed to the gentle comfort that the steaming liquid offered.  
  
"I can certainly understand why Shishio built this place. The water has a wonderfully soothing effect on the body," Ryochi stated, letting his body slide farther into the hot liquid.  
  
"I agree Ryochi-san. I was never able to relax in the pool before," Soujiro said, moving about in the hot water, "I like it. But it's making me tired so I will retire for the night."  
  
Standing up, Soujiro slowly made his way to the edge of the pool. Stepping one foot onto the ledge, he raised himself up pausing for a moment to let the droplets of water drip back into the pool before completely leaving the hot spring. Standing on the floor, he carefully turned as he patted himself dry, showing his entire body for anyone in the room who cared to look. Carefully wrapping a yukata around himself, he turned to face the two men.  
  
"Thank you Ryochi-san and good night," Soujiro tiredly said, bowing politely.  
  
The two men wished him a good night, watching as he left the room.  
  
"A very nice young man he is," Ryochi stated, noticing that Aoshi had watched every move of the young man.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know you are reading the signs that young man is sending," Ryochi said, adjusting his position in the water so he could be more comfortable, "What's wrong?" Cupping his hands, he swished them back and forth, playing with the water while he waited for Aoshi to answer.  
  
The ripples of water raced toward Aoshi, cresting against his chest, small droplets splashing under his chin. Looking over at Ryochi, Aoshi frowned when he realized that his companion was causing the water to splash him.  
  
"Okashi..." Ryochi stopped, rubbing his chin, "I guess I should get used to calling you Aoshi. But all these years, and me always there to help you in times of trouble. I guess times have changed more than I realized. Being a spy all this time, I only heard rumors of what was happening. I thought that it couldn't happen, but I guess I was wrong on more than one thing..." he rambled on as if he was alone.  
  
"Ryo?" Aoshi asked, letting out a small sigh.  
  
"...but..." he stopped talking looking intently at Aoshi.  
  
"You are a good friend and I am sure that you were aware of what was happening," Aoshi said.  
  
"I never could fool you. But you are doing a good job fooling yourself," Ryochi said, chuckling.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Aoshi replied,  
  
"Don't deny your feelings toward that young man," Ryochi said, swishing the water with both hands. Standing up, he made his way to the edge of the pool. Looking back at Aoshi, lowering his voice, he said, "If you don't take care of him someone else may come along and abuse him. Again."  
  
  
  
~Entering their room, Aoshi was relieved to see Soujiro already asleep. He stood for a few moments just watching the younger man sleep, wanting the comfort and peace that he felt when he was with him. But his overshadowing feeling of guilt caused him to break away.  
  
Still feeling relaxed from soaking in the hot spring, Aoshi decided to take advantage of the quiet to meditate. Sitting on his futon, Aoshi closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.  
  
Relaxing into a warm cocoon that sake used to give him, he found himself staggering down a deserted street, the smell of sake pungent. Falling down, he groaned. Looking up into a familiar face, he allowed Naoaki help him to his feet. Leaning into his lovers embrace, he obediently let himself to be led to their room.  
  
As the door opened he walked into a large room, his men waiting for him. He could hear the dull blast of a gatling gun. The sound filling his ears as in slow motion, he watched his men, one by one, fall to the bullets.  
  
His chest tightened as his heart pounded against the inside of his rib cage, every muscle in his body becoming ridged as his anger crested. He jerked, sucking in a deep breath as his eyes adjusted to the dusky room. Resting his head in both hands, he forced himself to concentrate on breathing.  
  
He looked over at Soujiro sleeping peacefully. "I can't let it happen again," he whispered. Closing his eyes, he resumed his meditation, this time with the memories from his past safely put away.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review... 


	10. Edge of Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Edge of Love  
  
  
  
~ The tinkling of the wind chimes is a soft and welcome sound. And the sounds of nature can soothe the savage beast. But the soft sound of a loved one, breathing next to your heart, can out surpass any sound imaginable.  
  
Aoshi awoke to the soft breathing of the one he loved. Sometime during the night, Soujiro had made his way to Aoshi's futon, wrapping his body around him, and rested his head on Aoshi's shoulder.  
  
Carefully detangling himself from the young man, Aoshi slipped out of the futon. While getting dressed, he glanced at Soujiro's sleeping form, wishing that he could wake up that way every morning. He hurried to leave the room so he wouldn't miss the morning sun as it showered the sky with its golden rays.  
  
Stepping outside their room, Aoshi quietly closed the shoji.  
  
"Trying to sneak out before someone caught you," Ryochi said, smiling. Patting him on the back, he guided Aoshi down the hall.  
  
"Why are you up so early? I don't recall you being a morning person," Aoshi responded, removing Ryochi's hand.  
  
"I was coming to get you so that we could enjoy early morning tea while watching the sun rise," he said, entering the kitchen. Picking up the tray, he led the way outside to the pond.  
  
Sitting on the porch, waiting for the sunrise, the two men sipped their tea. Aoshi watched as Ryochi sat deep in thought, a trait that signified to Aoshi that his friend had something to tell him.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"She was very angry with both of them. I honestly don't think that she will help you in locating the Takara, I know she was planning to get her revenge using it," Ryochi blurted out. Setting his teacup back on the tray, his voice escalated as he continued, "I am not proud of what she has done in the past, but I still love her."  
  
Aoshi sat, waiting for his friend to finish.  
  
"She was very close to her sister and she never forgave Shishio or Youhio. And it was all over that damn Takara. Her sister died protecting that cursed set. Did you know that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, and now with Shishio dead, and not being able to properly exact her vengeance, plus Youhio still alive and prospering." he said, stopping to take a breath. Returning his voice to normal he added, "I wanted to warn you that she may refuse to give it up."  
  
"I understand," Aoshi answered. Looking over at Ryochi, Aoshi could clearly see the man was in turmoil.  
  
"I'm going for my morning walk now," Ryochi said, getting to his feet.  
  
  
  
~Tsuka sat inside the carriage as it rolled down the road toward Shingetsu village. The carriage had left Kyoto early in the morning barely giving her time to get ready, so she wasn't in the best of moods. Her ebony hair was tied high with a dark blue ribbon and she wore no make up to cover the wrinkles that were starting to show on her otherwise flawless face.  
  
The trip had not been a pleasant one to start with but with each passing day it had become progressively worse for her. The rain had been her constant companion trying to coax her into shedding her own tears. Her pride had refused to let her cry, but now as the carriage bounced down the road, she started to cry.  
  
Soon the tears ebbed and she sat up straighter, trying desperately to regain her composure.  
  
"No," she hissed through clenched teeth, her face masked with anger. "I won't cry. I must be strong until I get revenge... for my sister."  
  
Taking several deep breaths, she calmed herself, searching through her handbag for a handkerchief. Finding one, she gently dabbed at her eyes as they sparkled with the rest of her unshed tears.  
  
"I am not going to arrive at home looking like a puffer fish," she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
A head appeared at the top of the carriage door window, looking into the carriage at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, bouncing with the carriage.  
  
With her eyes open wide she nodded, yes, bringing the handkerchief up to hide her face. Yes, I will be all right, she thought.  
  
By the time the carriage pulled up to the gate of the mansion, Tsuka had composed herself enough to feel good about being home at last.  
  
Stepping out of the carriage, she was greeted by her husband.  
  
"Its good to have you back," Ryochi said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"Yes, it is good to be home," Tsuka replied, returning her husband's smile.  
  
  
  
~The mid day sun was sinking into the western sky when Aoshi started his practice session. The beginning exercises always served their purpose of making him concentrate on something besides what was wrong in his world. Moving into the first attack of his sword style he felt elated as he executed the move. His muscles now cooperated with his body, making it easier to successfully complete the attack.  
  
Each attack, that he completed, raised his level of awareness, honing his skill with the kodachi.  
  
With one more attack to finish, he felt the tingle of someone's eyes watching him. Landing gracefully on one knee, his double kodachi held firmly poised in front of him, he raised his eyes, looking straight into the smiling face of Soujiro.  
  
Clapping his hands, Soujiro smiled and said, "I always enjoy watching when swordsmen practice."  
  
"That could have gotten you killed," Aoshi said, relieved that it was Soujiro. Standing up, he let his arms relax.  
  
"So I have been told."  
  
"Is that why you are here?" he asked, putting his kodachi back in their sheath.  
  
"No, I came to let you know that Tsuka is back and we are invited for dinner," Soujiro replied, walking toward Aoshi. Locking eyes with the former Okashira, Soujiro felt very hot, igniting sparklers throughout his body.  
  
"I would like to watch you practice again someday," Soujiro said, smiling he forced his eyes to close. Without waiting for an answer, he slowly walked away, feeling Aoshi watching him.  
  
Aoshi felt compelled to watch Soujiro until he disappeared in the foliage. He attempted to finish his practice but the distraction had caused him to loose the momentum of his kata. Giving up for the day, he walked back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
~Soujiro continued walking, smiling from the sparkly feeling he was getting from Aoshi watching him. It wasn't until after he reached the room that he shared with Aoshi that he could breath properly. Lately, every time the former Okashira looked at him, his body reacted by tingling from head to foot.  
  
These feelings were very strange and foreign to him. And although he liked feeling that way, they always left him with a desire for more. Taking some deep breaths he tried to control the feelings that surged through his body.  
  
A thought crossed his mind, maybe Ryochi could explain them, and after all, he had known Aoshi from before and seemed to be quite worldly.  
  
Opening the shoji, Soujiro came face to face with Aoshi. The sensations that were coursing through his body intensified until Soujiro felt like he would burst.  
  
Looking into Aoshi's startled face, Soujiro reached up with both hands and clasp them behind Aoshi's head, pulling him down until their lips met. It as a very chaste kiss, merely two lips touching before Soujiro let go and then backed up far enough to see Aoshi's face.  
  
Aoshi just stood for a few seconds taking in what had just happened.  
  
"Aoshi," Soujiro breathed, thinking that he had crossed a boundary that shouldn't have been approached.  
  
For an answer, Aoshi reached out with one hand, running his fingers in Soujiro's hair until his hand was behind the younger boys head. Gently pulling him forward, Aoshi tilted his head to the side. His other hand now on the young mans back, applying gently pressure bringing him closer.  
  
As the distance between them closed, Soujiro relaxed into Aoshi's strong arms, feeling totally safe. This kiss was different from the one that Soujiro had initiated.  
  
Aoshi's lips barely touched Soujiro's, teasing him as he gently licked Soujiro's lips from one corner of his mouth to the other. Licking his own, he placed his lips on the younger man's, pressing firmly but gently, eliciting a soft moan from Soujiro.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Aoshi stood holding Soujiro in his arms, wishing this moment could last forever.  
  
"Soujiro," Aoshi's voice cut through the fog that surrounded the younger man's mind.  
  
"Nn," Soujiro managed to breath out.  
  
"We need to get ready for dinner," Aoshi softly spoke, "Don't forget why we're here."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Soujiro placed both of his hands on Aoshi's chest. Smiling, Soujiro said, "I won't forget, but afterward...?"  
  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Aoshi softly replied. Walking over to his travel sack, he started preparing for dinner.  
  
For you I can wait forever, Soujiro thought, as he stood waiting for Aoshi to finish.  
  
Leaving together, they walked to the back room where dinner was to be served.  
  
Ryochi was waiting for them when they entered the room. A moment later, Tsuka joined them.  
  
"Tsuka-san," Soujiro bowed, greeting her when she entered the room.  
  
"It is a surprise to see you again. I though that you had..." she began, stopping when Soujiro lowered his head. "I am sorry, you lost everything that day."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I may have lost a lot but I also gained a lot in the process," Soujiro explained. Looking directly at her, he smiled.  
  
Tsuka raised her eyebrows when she noticed Aoshi standing off to the side of Soujiro. "It is nice to see you once again Shinamori-san," she said, giving him a polite bow.  
  
Aoshi nodded in her direction.  
  
Taking their places at the low table, Ryochi sat next to his wife, while Aoshi and Soujiro sat opposite them.  
  
Dinner was served and the meal was consumed in silence.  
  
It wasn't until after the dishes were cleared and tea served before the silence was broken when Soujiro said, "Tsuka-san, I need to find the Takara."  
  
"You never failed to do what was needed," she said, her face softening with the statement.  
  
"Yes, I took care of everything," Soujiro said, sitting up straighter.  
  
"If you took care of everything, why did that damn mountain burn down? And why were you so loyal to that cursed man," Tsuka asked. Her eyes taunted him as they burned with an uncontrollable fire.  
  
"I am sorry if you don't approve of my loyalty," Soujiro said, putting his smile on for a mask to cover up how he truly felt.  
  
"But your loyalty was misguided by that man," Tsuka countered.  
  
"Maybe, Tsuka-san, but he did train me and provided for me," Soujiro said, feeling the need to defend Shishio.  
  
"Only because you were useful to him, otherwise you would have been easily discarded but even knowing that you still stayed with him. Why," Tsuka said, raising her voice.  
  
"I stayed because I believed in his teachings," Soujiro said again feeling the need to defend the one who had raised him.  
  
"Do you still believe in those teachings?" Tsuka asked, leaning slightly forward.  
  
"People change when they are shown another path and then choose to take it," Soujiro said his voice now calm.  
  
"Have you changed so much?" Tsuka asked.  
  
"Tsuka-san, I didn't come here to talk about how people change or what my life has been like since that day on the mountain. I came to ask you for help in finding the Takara," Soujiro said, sighing.  
  
"Why do you think that I would have and knowledge of where it is?" Tsuka sarcastically asked.  
  
"Don't you? You were there that day and had the opportunity to... Besides Chiko told me that you had Shishio's seal. So why wouldn't you have taken the object that was most important to both of them? You are the one that wanted revenge..."  
  
"Yes, I want revenge, and I will get my revenge," Tsuka snarled, unable to hide her contempt for both men.  
  
Both Ryochi and Aoshi had sat listening to the conversation as Soujiro tried to persuade Tsuka to tell him where the Takara was located.  
  
"Is your revenge more important than someone's life?" Aoshi said, looking directly at Tsuka, his voice demanding her attention.  
  
Tsuka glared at Aoshi before asking, "What do you know about revenge? Your bumbling attempt failed miserably."  
  
Soujiro started to say something but was stayed by Aoshi's hand.  
  
"Yes, I did fail in my attempt but I was also shown another path that could be taken," Aoshi answered, keeping eye contact with the enraged woman.  
  
"A path that I choose not to take. Unlike you my pain has intensified with time. Raising Chiko and watching her become the image of her mother has only added to my pain. And now she has turned against me," Tsuka added, her voice betraying the anger and hurt that she felt.  
  
"Would your sister want you to hold onto that pain?" Aoshi asked, remembering how Misao had constantly told him to let go of his pain.  
  
"Did you think that your dead comrades wanted you to live on or die in getting their revenge? And then after you betrayed your own people, you returned from that mountain and buried yourself in a temple. Was that very brave of you? And then there is always Naoaki." she said her words sharp and pointed and aimed directly at Aoshi.  
  
"That's enough!" Ryochi commanded his voice filling the room. Looking at his wife, "You will stop this fruitless revenge and give up the Takara." Standing, he folded his arms, waiting for his wife to follow his lead. Bowing to the two men, sitting across from him, he said in a softer voice, "You will have your information in the morning."  
  
Tsuka bowed politely to their two guests, and then, looking forward, she followed her husband out of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Soujiro was stunned. Aoshi had tried to help him get the information that he was after but at what cost.  
  
  
  
~Time stands still for no one and with enough time all wounds will heal. But when our wounds are on our spiritual being, time can be irrelevant, and instead of healing, the wound can lay dormant forever, causing us grief when we least expect it.  
  
Aoshi sat, hoping that if he didn't move the world would swallow him into a void where he could stop feeling. The pain from Tsuka's harsh words had affected a wound worse than when Himura had used his final attack to defeat him. For Aoshi had no defense against what she said. Her anger had lashed out and forced his wounds to reopen, making him see the stark reality of what he had done. He felt like a defeated man.  
  
Elated that they would have the information in the morning, Soujiro didn't notice the way Aoshi was reacting to Tsuka's accusations.  
  
"Aoshi?" Soujiro asked, barely able to contain his excitement. When he didn't receive an answer, he finished his special tea and then looked over at Aoshi. The fear he felt for the man sitting there gripped his soul.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Aoshi?" he asked for the third time unable to keep his fear from creeping into his voice. The wall, which Aoshi had hid behind, had started to crumble under Soujiro's constant barrage of questions and fierce fortitude. In the flash of a minute and a mouth full of words, Aoshi had returned to thinking about his past sins against his former clan, refortifying the wall.  
  
Soujiro didn't know what to do. He had to find some way to reach the person inside the former Okashira.  
  
Standing up, he reached down, taking a hold of Aoshi's elbow; he gently prodded the man to stand. Doing as he was bid, Aoshi stood, allowing himself to be led from the room.  
  
Once inside of their room, Soujiro spread out a futon.  
  
Guiding Aoshi, Soujiro helped him to lay down on the futon.  
  
Grabbing a blanket, he covered him then crawled under the blanket holding Aoshi as tight as he could.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	11. Lust or Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have written another chapter that has the lemony freshness but due to the ruling of ff.net I can't post it here so once my site is up I will post it there and leave the address here.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Lust or Love  
  
  
  
~At night it is said that ghosts are free to roam the world when the inhabitants are sleeping. Legend say that ghost only appear to people that need them, for good reasons or bad.  
  
Aoshi knew what each of his ghosts looked like, having seen them on more than one occasion. They would roam around him, trying to reach inside his spirit to reassure him that he should return to his life and live. But they only succeeded in making him feel like he was caught in between the living and the dead. He knew in his heart that he had to let go of his fallen comrades but his guilt had chained him to a past he couldn't forget.  
  
Finding it easier to be led by Soujiro, Aoshi allowed the young man to control his actions. For all Aoshi's life he could never remember a time when someone else had made his decisions. This was a new experience for him. Giving him a feeling of freedom, of peace like floating on air. And lying with Soujiro's warm body wrapped around him, listening to the sweet sound of Soujiro's deep even breathing, he felt safe and complete.  
  
Then memories of the men who had died saving him invaded his thoughts, prompting Aoshi to decide that once Soujiro was out of danger, he would disappear. Believing that he was making the right choice, Aoshi relaxed allowing the fog of sleep to overcome him, when he heard it.  
  
"Leader"  
  
The word, spoken as if formed by a whiff of wind, was an invisible foe, a painful reminder. Aoshi froze, no, he thought. A few moments passed, then.  
  
"Leader"  
  
Again the word accosted Aoshi, making him shiver. "No," Aoshi whispered, clenching his hands. Quivering slightly, he waited, daring to hope that there would be no more, but that wasn't to be.  
  
"Leader"  
  
Once again, Aoshi heard the lone word, setting him adrift on a sea of mixed emotions, in a vessel that was sinking. Aoshi desperately tried swimming to keep from sinking, but someone was holding his arms, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
"Live for me."  
  
The voice was different this time, calming him. Soujiro? He quit fighting when he heard a low moan. Opening his eyes, he focused on the panels of the ceiling. His mind cleared as he became aware of soft lips kissing his neck, sending tiny threads of light in every direction.  
  
Soujiro had waited until Aoshi relaxed before letting himself drift off to sleep, certain that they could overcome this setback with a fresh start in the morning. He was descending into the soft comforting world of sleep when something abruptly pulled him out to the surface, alerting him to Aoshi's agitated condition. His first though was that Aoshi was having a nightmare, having had many him self, he could sympathize with the hopeless feeling.  
  
When Aoshi started to shiver and quake, Soujiro became scared. Doing the only thing that made sense to him, he held him tightly, burying his face in Aoshi's neck. But in the position he was in, a part of his body respond to Aoshi's movements.  
  
"Live for me." Soujiro whispered in Aoshi's ear, hoping that Aoshi had not resumed his death wish.  
  
Soujiro moaned, causing Aoshi to stop fighting, and then he started kissing Aoshi's neck. Putting his knees on either side of Aoshi, he pushed himself up, needing to see Aoshi's face.  
  
"Aoshi?" Soujiro whispered. With the waning candlelight, he could see Aoshi, staring intently on the ceiling. Fear gripped his insides, knotting everything into a tight ball.  
  
"Nn," came back his familiar answer.  
  
Soujiro sighed in relief, a small smile gracing his face, his eyes never strayed from their target.  
  
Aoshi slowly closed his eyes, prompting Soujiro to ask, "Are you all right?"  
  
At the question, Aoshi reopened his eyes, and looking directly at Soujiro, he said, "Yes, I am all right."  
  
Soujiro let himself fall, snuggling into Aoshi's chest.  
  
Aoshi raised his arms up around Soujiro, holding him in a tight embrace. Slowly Aoshi let one of his arms fall enough so that he could push himself up and still hold the young man.  
  
Soujiro resisted but when he realized what Aoshi wanted, he gave in, wrapping his arms around Aoshi's chest.  
  
I am nothing more than a debacle, a complete failure, Aoshi thought, looking down into the sweet innocent face of the angel sitting in his lap.  
  
"Love me tonight, even if you have to pretend," Soujiro begged, holding onto Aoshi. He waited in the silence that followed, his head pressed against Aoshi's chest, listening to the soft rhythmic beat of Aoshi's heart. "Please," he added.  
  
"What is not for me to love about you?" Aoshi asked softly, "But I still have ghosts from my past that haunt me. They won't let me forget how I have failed them and then..."  
  
Putting his fingers to Aoshi's lips, Soujiro hushed him. "I know all about your past, remember? I was there. But... I have these feelings in my body... that I don't know what..." Soujiro whispered unable to complete the sentence. Letting his hand fall to Aoshi's chest, he followed it down with his eyes.  
  
Enfolding him in his arms, Aoshi rested his head on top of Soujiro's before saying, "For tonight, I will love you." Picking up the fallen hand, Aoshi started kissing the palm, working his way down to the tender spot on the inside of Soujiro's wrist.  
  
Soujiro closed his eyes, taking in the feelings that Aoshi's soft kisses had sent through his arm and into his body, eliciting a low moan from deep within his throat.  
  
The two lovers spent the rest of the night exploring each other delving into depths that only two people who are intimate with each other can find.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	12. Two Friends that Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
A/N-Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Our site is now up and operational. This story is posted there the way I had originally planned to write it. The chopped up version is posted here on ff.net. This chapter is the same on both sites but the next chapter I post here at ff.net will be a chopped version with the complete chapter on our site.  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Two friends that Love  
  
  
  
~With the dawn of a new day comes the hope of a new beginning. A fresh start.  
  
But for Aoshi every morning had started with the same dismal feeling for so long that when he awoke to the dusky light of pre-dawn, his mind was still in a haze from what had happened the night before or more to his point of view, what he had allowed to happen. But his body felt refreshed for the first time, since he couldn't remember when.  
  
Then the demons of guilt crept back into his mind, asking him why he should be enjoying these feelings when the others were dead or had suffered at his hand. Yes why, he thought, raising a hand up to massage his forehead.  
  
Soujiro curled snug against him, reminded him of a picture he had once seen of a sleeping angel.  
  
Careful not to wake him, Aoshi slipped out of bed. He reached down to pull the blanket up to cover the young man when Soujiro softly groaned, readjusting himself on the futon. Quietly dressing, he glanced back at the sleeping young man before leaving their room.  
  
Sitting on the porch, sipping his tea, Aoshi reminisced about the times he would wake to find Naoaki snuggled tight against him. Naoaki had pursued him relentlessly until Aoshi had given in because of his stubborn persistence. Although he had been attracted to Naoaki, he had not been in love with him. But the pain of loosing him had cut a very deep scar in Aoshi's heart, and at the time it had added extra motive to his already growing obsession with being the strongest.  
  
He reflected on the past, applying it to the present and near future. With the force of a heavy weight being dropped on him, the thought consumed him that Soujiro was more to him that just another lover. He sighed at the realization that he was very much in love with Soujiro but it was more that just love. Although he couldn't quite place what the other feelings were.  
  
His heart began to ache at the thought that any action done by him could hurt the young man. He must protect him, but was he the right person to do that? His heart said yes, but his mind kept reminding him how he had failed to protect the ones that he had loved so many times in the past.  
  
The though of someone crying tears because of him was something he couldn't let happen again. He now thought that it had been a mistake to come along on this trip and with his mind set, he would just disappear once the Takara was returned to its rightful owner and Soujiro was out of danger.  
  
With everything set into place in his mind, Aoshi finished his tea as the sun crested the mountain.  
  
  
  
~Soujiro awoke to a gentle knock on the shoji, the scent of musk still lingering in the air. He breathed deeply taking in the aroma that would forever be a part of his relationship with Aoshi.  
  
"Breakfast," the muffled voice announced.  
  
Groaning as he moved his body, Soujiro rolled over onto his back, every muscle in his body complaining but he didn't care as he wadded up the blanket hugging it tight to his chest. Closing his eyes, he lay there soaking in the fading warmth of Aoshi's blanket.  
  
With a soft smile on his face, he closed his eyes, remembering every detail from the night before, his body yearning for Aoshi's touch, his voice, even his smell. He put the blanket to his nose and breathed deeply again, sighing as he let out his breath.  
  
Smell! That wonderful smell would stay with him forever. He sniffed, but the smell wasn't coming from the blanket. It was coming from somewhere else.  
  
Soujiro jerked, patting the futon, searching for the container that held the musk smelling liquid.  
  
Not finding it in the futon where he was laying, he frantically searched the other one.  
  
Relief flooded him when he found a small bottle under the edge of the futon he was sitting on. Checking to make sure the there was still liquid in the bottle, he laid back on the futon.  
  
His stomach growled reminding him that breakfast was on the other side of the shoji. Standing up, he felt wonderful except for an ache in his lower stomach. Thinking that food would take care of the problem, he walked over to his things.  
  
After making sure that the lid was tightly secured, he stashed the bottle in the bottom of his travel bag. Sniffing to make sure that the musk smell was not too strong. Satisfied, he stuffed his yukata inside.  
  
Quickly getting dressed, he hurried around the room putting things in their place, feeling like he was starting the day with a new beginning.  
  
  
  
~As the sun covered him with its golden glow, Aoshi felt the warmth that it radiated seep down into his soul. And now having made his decision, it would be easier for him to carry it to fruition.  
  
Taking the tea service back to the kitchen, he returned to the room he shared with Soujiro to prepare for the next leg of their journey.  
  
Opening the shoji, he noticed the food trays set out. Soujiro was sitting in front of one with a smile across the length of his face, staring straight at the wall in front of him.  
  
"You should eat," Aoshi said, sitting down at the other tray.  
  
Soujiro looked up at Aoshi then blushed, lowering his eyes as the older man sat at the other tray directly in front of him. For once, he was sorry that he had placed the trays across from one another instead of side by side.  
  
Aoshi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his expression emotionless and keep his body from becoming aroused. The sight of the young man blushing had stirred his carnal desires. Using all the strength he had, he lowered his eyes to look at the food in front of him, then forced himself to eat.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in complete silence with neither one knowing what to say or how to say it. Soujiro just sat, picking at his food occasionally eating a bite but taking forever to chew and swallow it.  
  
"Eat," Aoshi commanded before taking a bite himself. Chewing it, he watched as Soujiro obeyed his command.  
  
Concentrating on what he was doing, Soujiro finished his food then sat waiting for Aoshi to signal that he was done.  
  
Aoshi returned his empty cup to the tray then stood intending to get his things ready, but instead just walked over to his kodachi and waited, listening as Soujiro picked up the trays and left the room.  
  
Giving the room a quick glance, he looked for the small bottle that he had used the night before. Not finding it, he sniffed trying to track the bottle by the smell. Walking over to Soujiro's travel bag, a small smile appeared on his face when he realized that the bottle was in his bag.  
  
Picking up his kodachi, Aoshi only had to wait a few minutes more before Soujiro returned. Leaving the room together, they walked toward the front of the building, looking for Ryochi.  
  
  
  
~Standing at the front gate, Ryochi waited for the two visitors to appear. He had made arrangements for their breakfast and was now eager to give them the information that they had come in search of. He didn't have to wait long before the shoji to the main house opened and they emerged from the building.  
  
Facing the building, Ryochi watched as they approached then when they were standing before him, he said, "I want to apologize again for my wife's behavior," looking directly at Aoshi, he bowed low.  
  
"Its all right. I understand the desire that rages inside for the revenge of a loved one," Aoshi quietly stated, "We are friends and will always remain so."  
  
"Thank you, Leader," Ryochi said, looking at Aoshi. "I had a long talk with Tsuka last night. I think she can start to put the past behind her and live for us now."  
  
"I am glad to hear that," Aoshi replied, relieved that his friend could look forward to a brighter future.  
  
Turning to Soujiro, Ryochi extended his closed hand.  
  
Soujiro looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"This is for you," Ryochi said, opening his hand to reveal the seal that Tsuka had stolen from Shishio the night the mountain had burned down.  
  
"That's Shishio-sama's seal!" Soujiro exclaimed, staring at the seal in Ryochi's hand. "I'm sorry but." he started to say.  
  
"Take the seal to the Monks at the Temple on this map and they will give you the Takara," Ryochi told him, handing him the map.  
  
Soujiro took the map, giving it a quick glance, he put the map and Shishio's seal in his travel bag.  
  
"My carriage can take you as far as the station on the outskirts of Kyoto," Ryochi offered, pointing to the carriage waiting for them.  
  
"Thank you," Aoshi said, giving Ryochi a small bow.  
  
"Yes, thank you and please take care of Tsuka-san," Soujiro said, bowing also. "I am very grateful for your help," he added.  
  
Soujiro climbed into the waiting carriage eager to resume their journey.  
  
"Aoshi?" Ryochi softly asked so that his friend would be the only one to hear.  
  
Aoshi turned back to look at Ryochi.  
  
"I know you too well. Don't walk away from the boy. He is the best thing for you and I know that you have deep feelings for him," Ryochi whispered, his eyes pleading with his friend and leader.  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, nodded before he turned, and then climbed aboard the carriage. He had fully intended to sit on the seat opposite Soujiro but decided to sit next to him so that he wouldn't be tempted to stare at him for the entire ride to Kyoto.  
  
They started the trip with a healthy distance between them but with each bump or joust of the carriage, Soujiro would inch his way closer to Aoshi until he was sitting right beside him.  
  
Aoshi noticed but closed his eyes, choosing to ignore what the young man was doing. Just sitting next to him was torture when he wanted to hold him.  
  
It wasn't but a few miles more when he felt a pressure against his arm. Opening his eyes, he sighed when he saw Soujiro had fallen asleep leaning against him. He tried to continue ignoring him but the temptation was too great.  
  
Turning his body slightly, Aoshi wedged himself into the corner, repositioning Soujiro so that he could lay the young man on his chest.  
  
Soujiro smiled as he lay against Aoshi's chest listening to his steady heartbeat while drifting into a comforting sleep.  
  
Aoshi sighed, wrapping his arms around Soujiro, he let himself get some much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
~By the time the carriage arrived at the outskirts of Kyoto, both passengers were awake and feeling hungry. The sun was just beginning to set and they needed to find lodging for the night, as they would need to leave Kyoto the following morning on foot, so they wanted to get a good nights rest.  
  
Their meal was delivered shortly after they entered the room. Sitting across from each other, the only noise in the room was when their food was moved around in the dishes.  
  
Needing to work out his emotional turmoil Aoshi stood, reaching for his kodachi he said, "I'll be back."  
  
Soujiro looked up in surprise, setting his bowl back on the tray. Putting one tray on top of the other, he slowly walked over to the shoji, opening it he set the trays on the floor in the hall. Standing back, he watched Aoshi walk past him.  
  
As Aoshi walked out of the building, he followed a familiar path that took him next to a small river. Choosing a path that was not used very much, he boldly walked through the dense foliage that led into an open clearing, a place he had used many times in the past to get away from his responsibilities and practice his kata.  
  
Once in the clearing, he stood breathing in the familiar scent from the trees that grew in the surrounding area. Starting his routine, he used as much energy as he could to try and expel the feelings that were invading his emotions. He didn't want or need to love or be loved by anyone. Love only brought him pain.  
  
He had easily evaded Misao's attempts to lure him into a romantic love for her, but the young man he was traveling with had somehow made it past all his defenses and found his way into Aoshi's heart and no matter what Aoshi did, he could not detach himself from him.  
  
Soujiro waited for a few moments before following after Aoshi. He suspected that Aoshi would be going out somewhere to do his kata and he wanted to watch. He enjoyed watching swordsmen practicing their sword style. Something about watching the grace and flow of the swordsmen had always fascinated him and when he had watched Aoshi at Shingetsu Village, the emotions that ran through his body had been very exhilarating. Like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Sneaking after Aoshi, he hoped to experience that same feeling once again. By the time he found Aoshi, night had descended upon them, making it easier to approach but the moon had not yet appeared, so all he could see was the swordsman's shadow. The dark clothes he wore almost blended in with the night.  
  
Jumping into a large tree, Soujiro sat on one of the branches trying to get a better look at the object of his affection. He settled in as the moon came from behind a cloud illuminating the clearing, giving Aoshi a glow that set Soujiro's body on fire. Watching intently, he leaned forward too far, catching himself he was able to keep from falling but some leaves slowly floated to the ground.  
  
Sitting completely still, not even breathing, he froze as Aoshi suddenly stopped, leading him to believe that the swordsman had heard him. But then Aoshi continued with renewed vigor, each move perfectly executed while gliding into the following move. His kodachi slicing imaginary enemies as the swords whisked through empty air.  
  
When Aoshi started to slow down, Soujiro very quietly slipped out of the tree and started back to the inn. Glad that he was able to see his Aoshi, but now he had to find a way to repeat last night.  
  
Aoshi slowed down when he heard the leaves falling from the large tree. He could see a vague outline of Soujiro as he clung to the tree branch. His energy almost depleted anyway, he finished a few more moves before slowing down and returning his kodachi to its sheath.  
  
His body was warm from doing all the extra moves tonight for he had worked twice as hard as any other night. He would walk slow back to the inn to give his body time to cool down and give Soujiro time to get back to their room. Why was he thinking about the young man, he asked himself, with that single question, all the feelings that he had been trying to get rid of, returned.  
  
Soujiro smiled, feeling very warm as he started walking down the path back to the inn. He was thinking how he would be sitting in their room waiting for Aoshi when he heard a tiny 'plop' as if a pebble had been dropped into the water. Another one then another. Standing still he looked out at the water and noticed the fireflies dancing around the waters edge.  
  
Beautiful, he thought, looking at the reflections in the water.  
  
Amazed, he watched as some of the tiny lights approached him. They were unafraid of him and coming closer as their lights began drawing faint paths in the moonlight. He marveled at the intricate way they moved, sometimes alone, sometimes two or three would join to form a pattern as they continued to float around him.  
  
When he came to the edge of the foliage Aoshi stopped in the shadow surprised at the sight in front of him. He sucked in his breath as he watched Soujiro, standing just off the path with fireflies gently floating around him. His beauty was enticing. Aoshi swallowed slowly then took in a deep breath, his body demanding him to breathe.  
  
He struggled with his emotions, still thinking that he was doing what needed to be done when his eye caught movement from the other side of Soujiro. He was about to leap forward and intervene when he noticed Soujiro smile and greet the man who was approaching him.  
  
Soujiro heard the sound of someone approaching him from the town. Feeling no danger, he waited to see who it was. The fireflies deserted him one by one as a man came into his view. He was dressed in a dark colored western business suit, with a white button up shirt, his yellow hair in the top knot of a samurai with a few loose strands falling down in his face, and he walked with a slight twitch uncertain of his path.  
  
At first Soujiro didn't recognize him but on closer scrutiny, he smiled and waited for the man to approach before saying, "Hello, Cho-san."  
  
"Hi ya kid," Cho replied in his southern drawl. "You're looking pretty good," he said while looking Soujiro up and down.  
  
Soujiro smiled a blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"And you're cute when ya blush. So what are ya doing way out here?" Cho asked, crossing his arms then putting them back down by his side.  
  
"I'm staying at the inn just down the path and decided to get some fresh air. How are you doing?" he asked, trying to get the conversation on a different subject besides him.  
  
"All dressed up and no where ta go. Kami-chan likes it when I dress like this," he paused when he saw the surprised look on Soujiro's face, then continued, "Hey do you think that I would dress this way for anyone else?" he growled, then he smiled. "So how do I look?" he asked, taking a step further into the moonlight so Soujiro could see him better.  
  
"You... ah... look rather... western," Soujiro stated, hoping that was the right answer.  
  
"Good. We'll be heading overseas soon and Kami-chan wants me to get used to these clothes. The man sure drives me nuts," Cho said, grinning, "If you know what I mean?" he winked at Soujiro knowingly.  
  
Shaking his head yes, he answered, "I am glad that you two are together."  
  
"Yea me too," Cho replied. "Want some company walking back?"  
  
~Far enough away so that he couldn't hear the conversation, Aoshi watched as Soujiro smiled while talking with the stranger. He tried to reason with himself that it was ok, the young man needed someone and if he wasn't going to be there then...  
  
But the more he watched the more his feelings would bounce between relief and the green eyed monster. His head was hurting from the thoughts that were warring with each other in his mind. His hand automatically rubbed his forehead momentarily blocking out the two men from his view.  
  
Lowering his hand, Aoshi looked back where the two men had been. Panic gripped him when he realized that both men were magically gone.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	13. Emotional Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.  
  
A/N-Our site is operational. I want to take this opportunity to thank a very special person, "Susa bunny" who did the layout for our pages. She did a marvelous job and without her help, we would still be struggling to get our site going. So come take a look around and see what she has done for us...  
  
I am posting this cut up version to keep in line with ff.net's rules. But the full version is posted on our site. If you can find your way back to leave a review I would be eternally grateful. If not then please sign our guest book and if you want updates on our stories leave your email address. Or site address is:  
  
www.wandering-samurai.com  
  
  
  
A Reason for Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Emotional Love  
  
  
  
  
  
~Soujiro quickly glanced back where Aoshi was practicing and then started walking after Cho. He had forgotten how fast the man could walk, for he had to jog to keep up with him.  
  
"Why don't ya come to my room and say hi to Kami-chan. I am sure that he would love to see ya again," Cho asked once they were insight of the inn. "It will only take a few minutes. You don't. like ah. have some girl waiting. do you?" he asked cocking his head while smiling at Soujiro.  
  
"No. it's just that I. ok sure," Soujiro stuttered unsure of what he should do. What would a few minutes matter, he knew where Aoshi was and that he would return to their room. So why not, he thought.  
  
  
  
~Leaving the foliage, Aoshi started down the path, thinking that he would find them before he returned to the inn. But he was back at the inn and still no sign of the two men. His concern heightened but, unsure of what to do, he went to their room.  
  
Entering their room, he expected to be greeted by the young man but instead there was only darkness and silence. Lighting a candle, he looked around not wanting to believe that he was not there. He checked their belongings. Nothing had been moved from when he was there earlier in the evening. His hands grasp the handle of the kodachi as he heard footsteps outside the door.  
  
Waiting inside the room, Aoshi stood still as the footsteps continued down the hall past his room. He wanted to scream, shout and cry out the boy's name but he did nothing. And he just couldn't bring himself to go looking for him. Not yet. I must let go, he thought. Isn't that what I have decided to do, a small voice inside him asked.  
  
  
  
~Entering the room he shared with Kamatari, Cho looked around for his roommate. Finding him sitting on his futon, Cho grinned and said, "Kami- chan, look who I found while I was out walking."  
  
"Oh, one of my favorite people," Kamatari cooed when he saw Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro just stood by the door smiling.  
  
Kamatari stood up and going over to Soujiro, he remarked, "Why you do look good all cleaned up and with a little meat on your bones."  
  
"Thanks," Soujiro mumbled, a blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Come, you must sit down and tell me what has been happening since I saw you last," Kamatari said, gently pulling at Soujiro's arm.  
  
"I told the servant to bring up some sake. That always gets Kami-chan in the mood," Cho said, smiling at Kamatari, he picked up the futons to make room for them to all sit down.  
  
Soujiro followed Kamatari over to the open area that Cho had cleared, sitting down next to Kamatari.  
  
A knock on the door announced the servant bearing the sake. Cho took the tray from the servant and set it down in the middle of the three. Pouring two cups of sake, he handed one to Soujiro. Kamatari picked up the sake jug, handed Cho a cup and poured his sake. Setting the jug down, he picked up the one that Cho had poured for him.  
  
Cho and Kamatari each took a sip of sake while looking intently at each other, Soujiro could feel the tension surging between them. Soujiro took a small sip, letting the warm liquid roll over his tongue and down his throat, spreading a warm feeling into the core of his body. Taking another sip, the warm feeling spread farther through his body.  
  
Kamatari put his cup down and leaned back, giving a heavy sigh. Looking at Soujiro, he asked, "Did Chiko bring you more trouble? You should stay away from that girl. She will only use you, you know?"  
  
"No, nothing that I can't handle," Soujiro answered very fast, finishing his cup of sake.  
  
"Well at least she made you eat and clean up,"  
  
"It wasn't because of her. It was someone." Soujiro stated taking another sip of sake.  
  
"Someone else, huh? Now who could have done that," Kamatari asked, smiling while giving Cho a quick glance.  
  
"Kami-chan, leave him alone," Cho interrupted, looking at Soujiro, he smiled, "Whoever it is I am sure that Soujiro is happy."  
  
Kamatari pouted then reaching over, he poured more sake in Soujiro's cup.  
  
  
  
~The longer Aoshi stood waiting, the more his mind would dwell on his young traveling companion. Is he safe? Is he in danger? Is he going to come back? These questions kept racing through his head until he decided that he needed to do something. Part of him knew that the young man was able to take care of himself but the visions of the condition that he was in still plagued him.  
  
Walking out of the room, he retraced his steps back to the path where he had last seen Soujiro talking to the stranger.  
  
  
  
~The conversation had turned from Soujiro to the exploits of Kamatari during the first months of posing as an overseas spy for the government. He took particular delight in retelling how he had managed to act like a female in front of all the foreigners. Laughing at them the whole time.  
  
"It sounds like you have found your place in life, Kamatari-san," Soujiro said marveling at the stories he had just told. The more he sat listening to the two men talk the better the sake tasted.  
  
"Well as fun as it was being in a foreign country, I must admit that the best thing that happened to me was coming back to Japan and finding out that Cho was here waiting for me," Kamatari said, smiling as he flirted with Cho. A blush stained his cheeks, making his face glow. Filling Soujiro's cup once again, he picked up his own, taking a small sip.  
  
"But does it feel the same for both of you? I mean. I know how I feel but I don't know how he feels about me," Soujiro asked Kamatari his voice slurred. Staring intently at Kamatari he took another sip of his sake, letting the warm feelings run through his body.  
  
"Give him time. After all what is not to like about you?" Kamatari said cupping Soujiro's warm cheek with his hand. "He'll come around."  
  
"Do you really think?" Soujiro smiled.  
  
"Yes I do," Kamatari said, sitting back up, "Oh I am so tired." Taking another sip of sake, he leaned back, letting himself fall onto the futon just behind him. His legs spread open, giving Cho a great view of his upper thighs from the opened yukata.  
  
Cho licked his lips and started crawling toward Kamatari.  
  
Soujiro leaned back looking from one to the other and politely said, "Excuse me but I have to go now." Getting to his feet, he swooned spilling the last of his sake on the front of his clothes then stumbled to the door. Quickly leaving the room, barely able to close the shoji behind him, Soujiro could not get his body to respond as he tried to navigate down the hall.  
  
Instead he stumbled and fell face first on the floor.  
  
  
  
~"He'll help us," Kamatari said, looking up at his lover.  
  
"What about."  
  
"We'll just have to wait," Kamatari replied, "Now kiss me, baka."  
  
  
  
~Aoshi stopped where Soujiro and the stranger had stood earlier. Searching the ground, he started walking back to the inn. With no sign of any struggle or anything out of place along the path, Aoshi felt better. By the time he returned to the inn, he had calmed down enough to accept the fact that he didn't know where the young man was but he had gone willingly so there was no reason to worry.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the second floor, he took one step down the hall to his room when he heard a low moan coming from down the hall.  
  
Leary in case there was someone waiting to ambush him, Aoshi slowly walked down the hall. In the dim light of the hall, he could see that just past his door there was a person lying face down on the floor.  
  
While lifting the body to turn it over, he made the startling discovery that it was Soujiro. He held his breath as he rolled him over, noticing the flush cheeks just before the strong odor of sake accosted his nose, making him put his arm to his face.  
  
"Aoooo. sssssshi," Soujiro grinned, his voice slurred while trying to say his name.  
  
"Soujiro," Aoshi quietly said, pulling at the young man's shoulders to make him sit up. "Come on lets get you to our room," Aoshi said, lifting him from under his arms, making him stand.  
  
"Ooook," Soujiro breathed, clutching the front of Aoshi's clothing with both hands as he sagged against him. With his face pressed into Aoshi's chest, he took in a deep breath then whispered, "Mmmm you smell. like a man."  
  
"I am a man," Aoshi said softly under his breath while pulling him back. He draped Soujiro's arm around his neck before bodily picking him up and carrying him into their room.  
  
It was all Aoshi could do to keep his mind set on getting inside the room when all he wanted to do was keep him as close as possible and never let go. But once inside, he set Soujiro on his feet, wanting him to stand while he prepared the futons.  
  
But Soujiro had other ideas. Clinging onto Aoshi, he took in another deep breath then sighed.  
  
"You have to let go so I can get the futon laid out," Aoshi insisted, his arms now wrapped tightly around the young man.  
  
"I'll fall, if I let go," Soujiro softly warned, his lower lip protruding as he mournfully looked at Aoshi.  
  
"I won't let you fall," Aoshi answered, resting his chin on top of the younger man's head.  
  
"Promise?" Soujiro asked, smiling as he slowly loosened his grip on the older man's clothes.  
  
"Yes," Aoshi answered. Pushing Soujiro back to arms length, he held his arms to help him stead himself.  
  
"Ok," he said, splaying his hands out. Weaving a bit, he dropped his arms then closed his eyes, concentrating on finding Aoshi thus he was able to stay upright. Standing where Aoshi left him, he followed him with his ki as he set out the futons.  
  
Quickly, Aoshi spread out the futons. Relief had now been replaced by anger. He mentally berated the young man for allowing himself to get into such a state. Sake was one taboo that he would carry to the grave. Finished with the futons, Aoshi returned to Soujiro.  
  
For a moment, Soujiro couldn't feel where Aoshi was. Hugging himself, he searched the room, finding the older man standing directly in front of him. Delighted, he smiled and leaned into the hand that was outstretched towards him as tingles flooded through his warm body.  
  
Aoshi's touch created vivid color sparkles behind his closed eyelids, increasing the warmth that he felt from the sake.  
  
Aoshi had planned to put Soujiro directly to bed and let him sleep off the effects of the sake. But as the young man stood before him, leaning into his touch, all thoughts of sleep left to be replaced by desire.  
  
When Soujiro wet his lips, Aoshi's body took over allowing no room for hesitation. Leaning forward, he gently licked Soujiro's moist lips getting a small taste of the young man. Wanting more, his tongue pressed between the young man's lips entering a veritable fortress of wonderful flavor.  
  
Soujiro relaxed taking in a deep breath as Aoshi's tongue explored his mouth. He moaned when contact was taken away, leaving him wanting more.  
  
Pulling back, Aoshi pushed his emotions aside wanting to get Soujiro to lie down and sleep off the effects of the sake.  
  
"You need to lay down and get some sleep," Aoshi gently said, starting to undress him, "We still have a long way to go before its over."  
  
  
  
(Here is where the story is "chopped up". I am sorry but I cannot rewrite the part that I had to cut out. So I will just say that Soujiro passed out. I am sorry but the story just isn't the same this way.)  
  
  
  
~After what seemed like an eternity, Aoshi slowly and carefully got up. He felt wonderfully elated and extremely sore both at the same time. Looking down at the sleeping young man, he knew what the morning would bring.  
  
Tightening his belt after he put on his yukata, Aoshi left the room to find the bathhouse and prepare a bath for the younger man.  
  
Soujiro had not moved at all in the time he was gone. Wrapping him in a blanket, he picked him up and took him to the bathhouse. Standing him up, he gave him a complete bath before dressing him in his yukata. The young man followed where Aoshi led him but never once did he open his eyes.  
  
Back in their room, Aoshi laid him on a futon and tucked him in. He was about to lie on the other futon when he heard Soujiro softly call his name. Slipping under the covers with the young man, Aoshi held him tight. Just for tonight, he told himself, just for tonight.  
  
  
  
~Soujiro slowly became aware of the brightest lights he had ever seen. The sounds around him were intensified a thousand fold making him clasp his hands to his ears to keep from hearing the simplest of sounds. As someone entered the room, the shoji swished loudly back and forth, then the footsteps as they walked across the floor pounded in his head.  
  
"Soujiro," his name floated on the wind of Aoshi's voice comforting his shattered concept of the way things should be.  
  
"Aoshi, where are you? The light is so bright," Soujiro softly whispered. Placing his hands on the futon, he tried to sit up but something was holding him down.  
  
"Don't move," Aoshi quietly instructed him, placing a cool cloth over his forehead, covering his eyes also. "This will help."  
  
"What happened?" Soujiro asked his need for information over riding his need for quiet, "I feel awful."  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" Aoshi asked his voice a mere whisper.  
  
"I remember. walking down the hall and. Did someone beat me?" Soujiro asked, fear tingeing his shaky voice.  
  
"No, I found you."  
  
"Thank you," Soujiro said. Taking the cool cloth from his forehead, he squinted up at Aoshi.  
  
"Think you can sit?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, slowly sitting up on his futon.  
  
"Drink this," Aoshi commanded, handing Soujiro a cup, "All of it."  
  
Soujiro put the cup to his lips, and drank. As the warm liquid took control, his body slowly relaxed, the pains and aches fading away.  
  
"Rest," Aoshi said, placing the cool cloth back on Soujiro's forehead.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Don't forget to leave a review. 


	14. Promise for Love

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.

A/N—Thank you Midori Natari Himura, fujifunmum and April-san for reviewing the last chapter, I know how hard it is to read the story somewhere else and then come back just to review.  April-san, yes they will make it back before the wedding and as for Cho and Kamatari, well that is a secret although some of it comes out in this chapter. 

A Reason for Love

Chapter 14: Promise for Love

As Soujiro slept, Aoshi waited, enduring the delay with ninja patience.  Understanding what sake could do to a body not accustomed to its poison, and knowing Soujiro was just recovering his health, the possibility of the young man being sick again concerned him.

He calculated that the tea he had made Soujiro drink would help the young man with the after effect of the sake and should wear off around midmorning.  He couldn't remember how many times that Naoaki had made this same tea for him.  He had been so carefree then with the war over and nothing to do but get drunk and try to forget the lost glory that should have been rightfully theirs.

Looking down at the sleeping young man, Aoshi felt a sudden chill run through him.  Soujiro's normal color had faded giving his skin an ashen hue.  He reached out and touched Soujiro's cheek and quickly pulled back when his skin had a chill to it.

Searching for the other blanket, Aoshi covered him and then sat down again to wait. 

~          ~          ~          ~

After drinking the tea, Soujiro lay back down on his futon, his head still spinning in circles.  The cool cloth that Aoshi had placed on his forehead smelled of spices mixed with the musk scent, reminding him of Aoshi.  Thoughts of eating candy drifted in his head as he settled into a comfortable sleep, his body slowly relaxed as the throbbing pain and aches quickly faded away.  

The pillars of the temple reached up into the sky as far as Soujiro could see.  A black smoke lazily snaked its way from the rifts in the stone pillars, threading their way through the growing darkness towards the powder blue sky.  

Mesmerized, Soujiro stood staring at the temple until his eyed refused to focus, the building becoming one big blur.  "Aoshi," Soujiro breathed, glad that the older man was with him.  

Unable to turn his head away from the temple, his chest tightened as he worked to force air into his lungs.  Falling to his knees, he closed his eyes, gulping in a large quantity of air.  Shooting pains stabbed at his lungs as the air entered, causing him to double over holding his chest.  

He felt Aoshi's hands around his arms, pulling him up to stand on his feet.  With Aoshi standing behind him, Soujiro once again looked at the temple. 

A strong gust of wind whipped between him and the building slapping him backwards into Aoshi then circled behind them making a wider pass before slamming into the temple door.  

The force blew the tall door open revealing a darkened interior.  The door, unable to withstand the sudden force, broke from its hinges crashing to the ground.   The darkness from within the temple crept towards him, sending a chill down the length of his spine.  

Feeling the evil that he knew was inside the once holy building, Soujiro reached behind him to where Aoshi had been just moments ago.   But his hands grabbed a handful of air, as Aoshi was no longer there.  He turned back toward the temple in time to helplessly watch as Aoshi entered the temple.

He raced to the building, compelled by his urgent need to follow Aoshi.  Ignoring his feelings of danger, he slowly entered the building.  Once inside the door, he was greeted by a haunting laugh that echoed throughout the darkened room.

Looking straight ahead, he could see a small pinpoint of light in the distance.  As he walked toward it, the light began to shine so bright that he could see nothing but the light.  Placing his arm in front of his face, he used it as a shield to look around the room.   

Littered on the floor were bodies clothed in the brown robes of the temple monks, everyone covered in blood.  Aoshi, where was Aoshi?   Franticly he continued to scan the room, searching for the ninja, when he felt a force push into him.  

Startled he looked down, his clothes covered in blood, a katana protruding from his body.  He followed the katana to the hands that held it, to look into the face of…

He screamed, crying out for it to stop when suddenly everything around him melted into nothingness.  His body tensed then started shaking uncontrollably as tears fell shamelessly from his eyes.

Then security.  Warmth as two strong arms wrapped around him, pressing his shaking body against a solid chest.  Soujiro opened his tear filled eyes just enough to visually reassure himself that he was no longer dreaming.  

Soujiro relaxed as he felt himself being pulled into Aoshi's lap, the pressure from the older man's embrace tightening around him.   The security of holding onto Aoshi's clothes helped to ease the fear that had stabbed him in his dream.

 "Are you all right?" Aoshi softly asked while waiting for Soujiro to loosen his grip on his clothes.

"Yes," Soujiro softly whispered, snuggling his face closer against Aoshi's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Aoshi asked, relief washing over him when he felt the coolness of the young man's forehead against his neck.

"All right," Soujiro mumbled.  With the dream still fresh in the forefront of his mind, he pressed himself against Aoshi, concentrating on making the spinning inside of his head go away.  He thought to ask Aoshi for some tea with a piece of candy but forgot about it when Aoshi asked him if he had a bad dream.  Shaking his head, yes, Soujiro relaxed into the comfort of Aoshi's embrace.

"We all have demons that haunt us.  But we have to survive and overcome them. For they won't go away by themselves," Aoshi said.  As he spoke the words in an attempt to comfort Soujiro, Aoshi stalled at the though that he himself had been running from his own demons for so long that he had almost lost the reason why he started running.

"Aoshi?" Soujiro asked.  Feeling the change in Aoshi, he pulled back to look into the ninja's face.

"Hn," Aoshi replied, shifting his sitting position, which caused Soujiro to tighten his hold.

"If anything happens to me, will you deliver the Takara to Youhio for me and make sure that Chiko gets the money?" Soujiro asked, holding on to Aoshi's clothes.  With a frightened look on his face, he begged, "Please promise me?"

"Do you think that something bad will happen to you?"  Aoshi asked, studying the younger man's face for any sign that could help explain the sudden need for such a promise. 

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm all right," he slowly answered, shaking his head.  But lowering his eyes, he whispered,  "But…"

"I promise but you rest for now.  Do you think you can eat something?" Aoshi asked.  Relaxing his hold on the young man, he made Soujiro lay back down.  Unable to stop himself, he reached out and lightly stroked Soujiro's cheek then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Yes I am hungry," Soujiro said, smiling at Aoshi.

~          ~          ~          ~

Cho finished the last button on the overcoat to his suit, his fingers not yet used to pushing the little round bone circles through the stiff fabric.  "Do I really have to wear these clothes?  You know I'll do anything for you but this is…" he started to whine, when he was silenced by two fingers pressed against his lips.  

"Now I told you that you look very handsome in those clothes.  And you are dressing for me," Kamatari softly said, capturing Cho's eyes with his.  Giving Cho a quick kiss on his cheek, Kamatari turned him around and said, " Now sit down so I can fix your hair."

Cho sat down, grumbling under his breath as Kamatari brushed his golden locks.  Humming a soft tune, he tied Cho's hair high on his head like a samurai's with strands coming down to outline his face.  Finished with Cho's hair, Kamatari pressed his chest against his lovers back wrapping his arms around him.  Nestling his face in the blonde's neck, he started purring.

Twisting to the side, Cho pulled Kamatari into his lap and was about to kiss him when there was a voice outside the shoji asking, "Cho?"

Kamatari pulled Cho to his mouth stealing the kiss that was interrupted then scrambled to his feet, and backed off to the side while Cho boldly went to the shoji, sliding it open.

"Inspector Fujita said to deliver this to you."  The messenger handed a piece of paper to Cho then disappeared down the hall.

Reading the note, Cho automatically closed the shoji.  He looked up at Kamatari with a worried expression on his face.

"Free time is over.  Wagashi is here in Kyoto and I have to go back to work," Cho said, crumpling the paper angrily.  

"You think he is after Soujiro?" Kamatari asked, walking over to Cho.

"I don't know.  Saitou seems to think that he is trying to put pressure on some of the politicians by using any method that he can to gain control of the government.  But you know how Saitou can be about people messing with the government," Cho said, tucking the crumpled paper in his coat pocket.  

"I am going to go see Soujiro," Kamatari said, untying his yukata, "That man can only be trouble for him."

"Be careful.  I've gotta go," Cho whispered, bringing Kamatari close he hugged him then left the room.

Kamatari smiled then finished getting dressed.

~          ~          ~          ~

Aoshi stayed in the room until he was sure that Soujiro was resting comfortable.  Before leaving the room, he glanced back at Soujiro then slid the shoji closed.  He felt like he should be meditating to get his feeling in perspective, but the fact that it never really worked before made him think that it would be a waste of time.  

Walking into the kitchen, he was taken back to the days of long ago before he left the Aioya when there was always cheerful laughter along with the normal chatter of friends teasing each other.  Although he didn't participate, he enjoyed listening to the constant chattering of the members of his clan.

Which brought him back to thinking about his men and how they would tease each other yet when it came to doing a job they would perform their jobs as if they could understand each other without needing to speak.  But that was in the distant past, where it should remain, Aoshi though, so why must I keep thinking about it?

"Can I help you?" a young servant girl asked.  A tray covering the front of her, she stood waiting for him to answer.

"Ah, yes.  I need two meals delivered to our room," he told her, scolding himself for getting lost in thought.  "And an extra teapot of hot water," he added as an afterthought.

"I will bring them right up," she responded, giving Aoshi a small bow, she turned to get the food ready.

Aoshi retreated out of the kitchen heading back to their room.  Why am I here, taking care of Soujiro when I am so afraid that I will do something to hurt him?  The answer was so simple that he stopped walking to wonder why he had not realized it before.  He did love the boy but why was he fighting it so much?  Would he truly do something that would hurt the boy?

Retracing his steps back to their room he just crested the stairs to the second floor when he looked down the hall to see Kamatari standing outside their room.  Hastening his step, he watched as Kamatari turned to look at him.

"Shinomori-san," Kamatari said, surprised at the sudden appearance of Aoshi in the hall next to him.

Aoshi stood, waiting for Kamatari to explain why he was standing outside their room.

"I… ah… came to see Sou-chan.  Is he all right?" 

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

For his answer, Aoshi slid the shoji open then waited until Kamatari entered, following close behind.

Once inside the room, Kamatari pulled a small package from inside his kimono sleeve before kneeling down beside the futon where Soujiro was laying.  

"Kamatari-san," Soujiro said, smiling weakly at his visitor.

"Sorry kiddo, I couldn't find the sweets that you like but I did get you some mint candy," he said.

"Thank you," Soujiro said sitting up.  Weaving slightly, he put his hand to his head to stop his head from spinning.

"Are you feeling dizzy?  " Kamatari asked worry evident on his face, "Now tell me honestly," as he reached out to help steady the young man. 

Soujiro slowly looked up at Kamatari, nodding slightly.  Kamatari placed his hand on the younger man's cheek pulling his hand away when Soujiro's cheek felt cool and clammy.  He gently pushed him back onto the futon. 

"You really need to take better care of yourself," he scolded the young man, "I should do more than scold you but I'll let you get away this time."

Aoshi opened his mouth to talk but a voice from outside the shoji announced the arrival of the meals he had ordered.  Opening the shoji, he thanked the girl who had delivered the meals and then brought the trays inside, setting them down next to Kamatari.

"Oh good there is some hot water," Kamatari said reaching for the teapot.  Pouring a small amount of hot water into a cup, he put several pieces of candy into the water.  Swirling the water around until the candy melted, he helped Soujiro to sit up and drink the sweet water, settling him back on the futon after he had drank all the sweet water. 

"Thank you, Kamatari-san," Soujiro sleepily said, closing his eyes.

"You just get some rest and everything will be all right," Kamatari replied, straightening the blankets around him.

Kamatari waited until he was sure that Soujiro was asleep before turning to face Aoshi. 

"Will he be all right?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes he'll be ok now.  Something about the candy keeps him going, sometimes giving him added strength.  It was our secret.  Soujiro only had one time when he was very sick.  Luckily Shishio-sama was away.  I happen to have some candy and offered it to him.  He is such a cutie, had he been a little older I may have…" Kamatari paused, turning he smiled at Aoshi, and then sighed.  "He regained his strength after eating the candy.  After that whenever he felt even the slightest bit weak, he would just take some candy and then his strength would return."  

Aoshi quietly sat listening, waiting and after an uncomfortable silence, Kamatari folded his hands in his lap, released a heavy sigh and then continued.

"When I found out that Shishio-sama was gone, I wanted to follow him to the grave but Cho came and told me that Shishio-sama believed that I should be the spokesman for his ideals.  I believed it at first and thought to live by his rule of being the strongest.  But I guess, somewhere inside myself I knew that it was wrong."

"So I started recruiting some of the members from Shishio-sama's men and began forming a group of my own spies.  We work for the government, mostly undercover.  But it gives us a purpose in life.  So before I left Japan, I made sure that someone would always know where Soujiro was and see to it that he had the candy that he needed."

"And now you know more than I wanted to tell you, but you can appreciate the position that I find myself in," Kamatari finished.  He lowered his eyes to his hands clenched tightly together in his lap.

"Yes it does make more sense now," Aoshi agreed, turning to watch the young man sleeping on the futon.

"Did Tsuka really give you Shishio-sama's seal?" Kamatari asked, failing to keep the excitement from his voice.

Aoshi nodded.

"May I see it?" he asked, unable to contain himself.

Standing up, Aoshi retrieved Soujiro's travel bag.  Reaching inside, he pulled out the top that Soujiro had asked for, the map that Ryochi had made for them and the rest of Soujiro's belongings, but the seal was not in the travel bag.

Aoshi dumped the travel bag upside down, giving it a violent shake as if that would jar it loose allowing it to fall out but there was nothing left inside the bag.

Watching as Aoshi searched for the seal, Kamatari began to fidget.  Something was wrong and he didn't like the scowl that flashed across Aoshi's face.

Returning to where Kamatari was sitting, Aoshi sat back down.  

"We no longer posses the seal," he stated the emotion completely gone from his face.

"But without it you can't get the Takara," Kamatari blurted out.  Realizing what he said, he put a hand against his mouth, his eyes widening.

Aoshi sat, staring intently at Kamatari.

"I… uh…I was the one who helped Tsuka to steal the Takara and seal," Kamatari said angrily, "I was mad, angry and very jealous of that woman who stole Shishio-sama's heart from me."

"Do you have it now?" The question startled Kamatari, looking from Soujiro back to Aoshi, he sighed.

"No, I wouldn't keep it from Soujiro and no one else has been in your room," Kamatari said, returning his eyes to the young man sleeping on the futon.

Aoshi stood up, abruptly leaving the room.  

As the shoji whished shut, Soujiro moaned before opening his eyes.  With a great deal of effort, he pushed himself into a sitting position before Kamatari could react.

"Kamatari-san?" he asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Yes," Kamatari answered, reaching out to help steady the young man, "Are you sure that you should be sitting up?"

"I'm all right now," he whispered, raising his head he looked over at the shoji before asking, "Where did Aoshi go?"

As Kamatari explained about the missing seal, he watched the reaction of the young man sitting before him.  After being around him for so long with no expression on his face, it was entrancing to see the amount of emotions that could range on his face, from concern to anger to surprise.

"Don't you worry about anything but eating.  I am sure that Aoshi can find it," Kamatari said.  Placing the tray over Soujiro's legs, he placed a set of chopsticks in Soujiro's hand.  "Do you think that you're strong enough to eat by yourself?"

Blushing slightly, he took the chopsticks and proceeded to eat.  After he had finished half the meal, he suddenly stopped and slowly said, "I think I know what happened to the seal.  When we were riding in the carriage, I took the map out to look at it and the seal may have fallen out."

"Aoshi will be back soon and maybe someone found it outside the inn," Kamatari said, trying to boost the young man's spirits.

A short time later, Aoshi entered the room.  "I didn't see it on the ground outside the inn," Aoshi simply stated, " and no one at the inn remembers seeing anything that resembles the seal."

"It's my fault," Soujiro quickly said, "I took the map out on the trip into Kyoto and the seal must have fallen out of my bag.  I'll go…"

"No," Aoshi said before he could finish his sentence.  Walking over to Soujiro, he knelt down and said, "I will go.  That will give you a chance to rest."  Looking over at Kamatari, Aoshi asked, "Is there any other way to get the Takara?"

"Only if Tsuka were to make an appearance.  The monk that she gave it to is completely devoted to her," Kamatari said his voice low and strained.  "Now finish your meal," he ordered his face softening as he looked directly at Soujiro.

"Yes," Soujiro said before drinking some of his miso soup.  Peering over the bowl to look at Aoshi, he smiled for he could see a change in the older man's face.  Aoshi's eyes, they looked alive, gone was the dull sheen that had added to the darkness of his face.

"Will you keep watch over Soujiro until I return?" Aoshi asked careful to keep his voice from betraying the turmoil that he was feeling inside.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of things here.  Just find that damn thing and hurry back."

The next instant Aoshi was gone.

"Now finish your meal and don't you worry, he'll be back and with the seal or Tsuka.  So you eat and don't you ever do that again or I may have to do something extreme," Kamatari threatened, smiling he patted Soujiro's arm.

"Thank you, Kamatari-san."

~          ~          ~          ~

To be continued…


	15. Recalling past Love

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Thank you Midori Natari Himura, April-san and Madiha for reviewing my story.  This chapter has been very difficult for me to write and it took a direction that I had not planned, but I like the way it turned out.

A Reason for Love

Chapter 15:  Recalling past Love

It had not been hard for Aoshi to acquire a carriage that would take him to the Shingetsu Village.  So he was able to leave Kyoto almost immediately.

But riding in the carriage, Aoshi was unprepared for the feelings of loss at leaving Soujiro behind at the inn.  He could reason with his mind and understand that the young man would be safe and taken care of by the more than capable Kamatari.  And he knew that he didn't have to worry about Kamatari taking advantage of the young man.

But dealing with his heart was something that he was unaccustomed to doing.  In all his relationships, he had always been the one to control his partners, always managing to push away any feelings before they reached inside the barrier he had so painstakingly constructed around his heart.  Until now.

His strategy had worked for everyone but Soujiro.  For the young man had broken through every barrier that Aoshi had placed before him.  How he had managed to do that, Aoshi had no concept of, but now that he had Aoshi found that he was incapable of pushing the young man away.  Part of him desperately wanted to, so that he could stay in the pool of guilt that he had lived in for so long but another part wanted and needed to embrace the offer of a better life with the young man.

He was so tired of running.

~              ~              ~

Acting like a mother hen, Kamatari fussed until Soujiro had eaten a good portion of his meal.  Then when he tried to get up, Kamatari gently forced him to lay back down. 

"I'm really not that tired," Soujiro said through a small yawn.

"I know but humor me.  You are not strong enough yet to be doing too much running around," Kamatari admonished the young man, "I have to run an errand and I want you to stay here by yourself for a while and rest until I get back."

Waiting until he was sure that Soujiro was restfully sleeping, Kamatari silently slipped from the room.  He quickly returned to his room and retrieved a short sword, returning to Soujiro's room he put the weapon under the covers on the left side of the young man, carefully placing it in his hand while softly whispering to him.  He knew that Soujiro would know he was there but by softly talking to him he was less likely to fully wake up.

Leaving the inn, Kamatari strolled down the busy streets of Kyoto.  Stopping at one of the local shops that sold imported items, he purchased a couple of white shirts that he had been unable to find in the Tokyo store.  He had noticed that Soujiro looked very different without the western style shirt.

Continuing along the street, he soon found his contact.  As they passed, he knew that the paper with the information had been placed in his kimono sleeve.  To throw any suspicion off himself, he stopped at a shop that sold candy.  Getting into an argument with the shopkeeper over the price of the imported candy, he finely settled on a price and bought some for Soujiro.

Leaving the shop, he took an indirect route to the police station.

Walking down the long hall towards Saitou's office, Kamatari kept getting a nagging feeling like something was wrong, out of place, like an itch that hadn't been scratched yet.  But the thought dispersed when the door to Saitou's office was flung open and Cho walked out.  The anger that was displayed on Cho's face soon turned to surprise when he saw Kamatari.

"I wasn't expecting you till later.  Did something happen?" Cho asked, concern for his lover evident in his voice.  Balancing a stack of bundled papers, he weaved a few times before Kamatari took the top bundle.  Walking behind Cho, they went towards the back rooms.

"The seal is lost and Aoshi has returned to the Shingetsu village to find it or bring back Tsuka," Kamatari said, the nagging feeling returning. 

"Lets hope that he finds the seal.  She is the last person that I want to see again," Cho said, opening a door with his foot.  Once inside the room, he unceremoniously deposited the bundles of papers in the far corner.  Turning around, he took the bundle of papers from Kamatari, tossing them in the corner as well. "I have to leave this afternoon on an assignment and it'll take me the better part of a week.  Saitou says that I have to wrap up some loose leads before I leave.  Then we can meet up in Tokyo," Cho said, pulling Kamatari towards him into his arms.  "You sure do smell good."

"We can still take a small vacation before we have to leave," Kamatari purred, snuggling into Cho's embrace.

"How did Soujiro take the news about Wagashi?" Cho asked, surprised when Kamatari pulled back with a startled look on his face.

"I forgot to tell him." Kissing him quickly, Kamatari gathered his things and said over his shoulder as he disappeared through the open door, "See you in Tokyo in a week, don't be late."

~              ~              ~

While lying on the futon half-asleep Soujiro relaxed, feeling his strength rapidly returning.  It had always surprised him how, by just simply eating sweets, his strength could increase so fast and give him the speed that he needed to execute his special sword style.

Something had pulled at him, alerting him to danger, something was wrong, out of place.  Soujiro tightened his hand surprised to find that his fingers wrapped around a smooth solid object.  A sword, but how had it come to be in his hand he could only guess.  At the moment it served to comfort him and he was glad to have it, so dismissing unnecessary thoughts from his mind, he quickly noted the situation and using his ki scanned the area in the room.

Someone with a strong ki had entered his room, although vaguely familiar he could not place it until he heard his visitor whisper, "You are so beautiful when you sleep."

Wagashi!  Soujiro froze, the thought that the man had entered his room while he was sleeping, angered him.  Keeping perfectly still, he waited to see just what he had planned to do, hoping that he would have his look and then leave.   But life is never that simple and Soujiro knew that he would have to deal with him now or later.   And with Aoshi on his way to the Shingetsu village, it would be easier to do it now.

Peering out of half opened eyes, he could see Wagashi kneeling next to his futon.   As Wagashi started to reach out to touch him, he conjured up the meanest, nastiest voice that he could, and growled, "Don't touch me."

"I should have known that you would be awake," Wagashi sneered, pulling his hand back as if he had been about to touch fire.

Raising himself onto his elbows, he kept the hand holding the sword hidden under the blankets while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on his unwelcome visitor.  The afternoon light was beginning to fade away, leaving a small amount of light where shadows would be hard to find, making it difficult for Soujiro to see the expression on Wagashi's face.  But he didn't need to see the face of his adversary to know what he was after.

"You have no hold on me and if I have to, I can and will beat you," Soujiro stated, the words although meant to convey his confidence only managed to sound hollow once he said them.

"Not in the condition that you are in and without your precious Shishio-sama, you are nothing," Wagashi jeered.  "Don't look so surprised.  I've always known your little secret and that one day, you would be mine.  I have patiently waited and now that my father has his coveted heir, he is no longer interested in me.  In fact, he would be overjoyed to have me out of his way so that he can devote his entire existence to the grandson that I have produced for him."  Wagashi leaned closer to Soujiro and whispered, "I will destroy anyone that gets in my way for I will possess you and then I will destroy you."

"You don't know anything about me.  I am not the same person that you once knew," Soujiro smiled, trying to keep control of his anger.  It was not his nature to show weakness and the anger that he felt at the moment distracted him from dealing with Wagashi, putting him in a weakened position.

"I'll just have to start with your friend, how good can he be after spending all his time sitting in a temple."  Wagashi laughed at the thought of wasting any amount of time doing something so completely useless as sitting in a temple meditating.

Soujiro smiled, "Should I be scared that you might hurt someone?  Shouldn't you be wondering how much damage that I can do to you?  After all you were the one who ran the last time we fought."  Keeping the smile on his face, Soujiro sat up crossing his legs, he turned to face Wagashi, his confidence returning.  "I always preferred the katana over the short sword but I always had better luck with the short sword.  The katana seems to break easier, don't you think?" Soujiro finished, his eyes steady as he stared at the man seated across from him, his smile never wavering.

Wagashi let out a small nervous laugh, "Do you really think that you can scare me?"

Soujiro grinned, "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to scare you.  It was a simple observation of mine."  Pulling the short sword from under the covers, he laid it across his lap.  "But we can test my theory, if you like?"  Looking down at the sword, he softly laughed.

The shoji opened and both men looked up to see Kamatari walking into the room.  "Did I miss anything?" he asked, looking at the two men seated on the floor.

"No we were just…" Wagashi stated, standing up, "…reminiscing."  He turned to look at Soujiro then bowing to him, he walked out the door.

~              ~              ~

The sun was setting on the hills that surrounded the Shingetsu village when the carriage arrived.  Pulling to a stop at the mansion, Aoshi opened the door and was greeted by Ryochi who had anticipated his arrival.

Stepping out of the carriage, Aoshi felt like something was wrong, something missing.  During the entire trip, he had been so engrossed in thinking about Soujiro that he had not missed his presence until he arrived at the village, alone.  He had become so accustom to the young man always at his side, always talking, asking a million questions, with a smile that was both warm and comforting, that the young man's absence was leaving a void in his existence.

"I knew that you would come back," Aoshi's friend stated. 

"You have it then?" Aoshi quietly asked.

"Yes, one of the servants brought it to me after cleaning out the carriage.  I must say that I was very surprised when they found it but I knew that you would be back to retrieve it," he paused then asked, " How is Soujiro?"  Opening the gate to the mansion, he waited as Aoshi looked at him in surprise.

"He is all right," Aoshi automatically answered Ryochi's inquiry then enter through the gate.  While waiting for his friend to latch the gate, the image of Soujiro smiling at him just before he left came to the forefront of his mind.

"Is he alone?" Ryochi asked somewhat hesitant, his need to know outweighed the normal boundaries of politeness.

"Kamatari is with him," Aoshi responded.  His suspicions becoming aroused at the questions that were asked of him, but in the position that he was in, he felt the best he could do was to get the seal and return to Kyoto as quickly as possible.

"Good," Ryochi quietly sighed.  "Come, let's have tea and something to eat.  Then you can rest before making the trip back to Kyoto."

Aoshi followed Ryochi into the house but he couldn't shake the feeling that his friend knew more that what he was willing to say.  And he had to decide if the information was important enough to pursue it further.

Ryochi nervously droned on about the everyday mundane things that were happening while work was being completed at the mansion.  When he started retelling Aoshi things that he had told him when he was there two days previous, Aoshi decision was made.  He would find out just what his friend was not telling him. 

As they sat drinking their tea, Ryochi kept his monologue going but running out of things to talk about he started reminiscing about their shared past.  Aoshi sat listening to his friend recount the early events of their friendship, until Ryochi stopped talking.  A servant entered removing the dishes from the table.

Waiting until they were alone, Ryochi smiled and leaning forward, he winked, placing one of his hands on top of Aoshi's and quietly asked, "Do you remember when I thought I loved you?"  Hoping to get his friend to show some emotion even if it was only for a moment, he watched as a slight tinge of pink splayed across Aoshi cheeks then vanished.

Aoshi looked down at his friend's hand covering his, the memory of that night would forever remain with him.  Ryochi had come to him one night professing his love, a love that Aoshi could not return.  He had tried to let the older man know how he felt but in doing so it had put a wall between them.  It had taken a woman to set Ryochi straight.  Aoshi remembered how she had teased Ryochi until he was so caught up with her and then she married someone else leaving him devastated.

"Do you remember what you told me when I found out that the woman I loved was married to someone else?" he asked, knowing that Aoshi remembered.  When he received no reply, he continued, "You told me that for every bad thing that happens in your life, something good happens to balance it with," he paused, " Now when did you stop believing in that?"

"After what I did, I don't deserve anything good to happen in my life," Aoshi softly said.

"I don't think that you have to deserve something to have it happen to you," Ryochi replied, sitting back up, "And what about Soujiro, does he deserve to be cast away by you?  I have seen how he looks at you, I know how he feels."

"He will eventually find someone else, just as you did," Aoshi said.  His heart felt like a heavy weight had been placed upon it as he listened to himself say the words.

"Is your heart so hardened that you can't see what is happening to you?" Ryochi angrily asked him.

"It is for the best," Aoshi quickly replied.

"For Soujiro or for you?  Can you walk away from him and not look back?"  Ryochi's deep voice echoed through out the room.

"When the time comes," Aoshi softly said, "Yes."

At this point Ryochi felt totally helpless in helping his friend, so taking a different approach he started to explain, "Did you know that Wagashi feels that Soujiro belongs to him and he has gone so far as to made a claim that he will stop at nothing to get him.  When Soujiro was wandering around the country, we were able to hide him from Wagashi but now that Shishio is gone and he knows Soujiro is still alive there is no one to stop him from trying to possess the boy."   Ryochi sat waiting for a reaction from Aoshi, but when his friend just sat there watching him, he continued, "We were told that Wagashi was on his way to Kyoto.  Something to do with some government official that he was trying to convert.  The man is dangerous and we are not sure what he is planning."

Fighting his first compulsion to board the carriage and return immediately, Aoshi clenched his hands and said, "He is very capable of taking care of himself."  Closing his eyes, he knew in his heart that he wanted nothing more that to keep the young man safe from all harm, but did he have the right to take that step?

Excusing himself, Aoshi was walking to his room when he encountered Tsuka coming in the opposite direction.  Both parties froze when their eyes met. 

"I am sorry, will you please forgive me?" Tsuka hastily said, bowing low before him.

"There is nothing to forgive," Aoshi said.

"Yes there is, my behavior towards a guest in my husband's house," she replied.  Straightening back up, she waited for his response.

Nodding to her, he continued on towards his room, wanting only to escape into the dark recesses of his mind where he could go and be free from the reality that constantly reminded him of the mistakes he had made.  For the past year, meditation had been his means to escape, to run away from everything and everyone but that had been before he had encountered Soujiro on the trip to Tokyo.

Once inside the room, he set his things aside choosing to sit in the middle of the room.  Clearing his mind of the normal disturbances, he controlled his breathing to flow in the pattern that allowed the optimum results for meditating.   Once that was accomplished, he drifted into the depths of his mind but when he arrived, Soujiro's smiling face was there to greet him and try as he might the young man would not leave, forcing Aoshi to confront his feelings about the young man.

Did he love Soujiro?  In his mind he could admit his love for the young man, he could even admit his need for him.  But being inside his mind he had total control of what happened.  In the real world, he was scared for he didn't know if he could have the same control to keep himself from hurting the young man.  Had he found his answers?  Was Soujiro part of his redemption?  Or did he just lust after the young man?

He wondered how Soujiro was doing now that it was night, was he sleeping alone, if Kamatari was with him was he sleeping with him?  The young man's sexual desires had been insatiable, would he seek someone else to fulfill his needs?  He could feel the green monster slowly creeping into his thoughts making his entire body constrict with the thought that Soujiro might want someone other than him.  The emotional turmoil he felt made him want to scream, lash out at something or someone, but all he would allow himself to do was to make it through the night.

When meditating failed to give him the relief that he sought, Aoshi decided that he would try to work off some of his energy so that he could sleep.   So taking his kodachi, he left the building, heading for the open area where he had practiced before, hoping that by doing his kata, he could clear his mind and keep from thinking about anything.

Tsuka watched as Aoshi left the building.  On a whim, she followed him to the clearing and watched as he started his practice.  Keeping to the shadows, she was amazed at the speed and effort that he was using to do his moves.  The faint glow of the moon lit the clearing, giving her a good view of Aoshi as he practiced with his kodachi.  She was just about to leave, when he suddenly stabbed the ground with his kodachi.  Startled, she watched as he sunk to his knees, his head falling forward to be caught by his hands.  She slowly approached him.

"If you can't get him out of your system then maybe you should be with him," she said, stopping a short distance away from him.

"What do you know about how I feel?" Aoshi asked, sitting back up.

"When I first met Ryochi, I hated him for being so nice to me," she started, kneeling behind him she continued, " In fact I was very nasty both verbally and physically.  But he never strayed from his devotion to me; he stayed and took all the abuse that I dealt to him," she paused her voice shaky as she continued,  "I even tried to kill him, just to get him to leave me alone.  His love for me is the purest of feelings, just like Soujiro's is for you.  Please believe me, he will follow where ever you go and you will have to hurt him more to make him stop pursuing you."  Her emotions were raging with the remembered memories of the way she had been, but if she was to help him then she needed to calm herself and put her own feelings aside.

"If I stay I will hurt him," he softly responded.

"If you think like that then he will be hurt no matter what you do," she calmly said, " Think about it Aoshi, search deep inside yourself and see if I am not right.  You must believe that you can make him happy.  Otherwise you are both doomed to live the rest of you life in pain and sorrow.  For if you decide to leave him, you will not be the only one who will be walking a path of suffering and torment.  And if you stay with him and keep thinking that you will only hurt him then disaster will befall you sooner or later and you will hurt him.  You have to accept the fact that life can be painful and let him help you to live your life to the fullest."  Standing up, she started walking back to the house, leaving Aoshi to think about what she had said.

~              ~              ~

Handing the package to Soujiro, Kamatari watched as the boy's face lit up when he recognized the western style shirts he had bought for him.

"Thank you," Soujiro said.

"Well don't just sit there, try one on and get dressed.  Do you think that I am going to wait on you all day," Kamatari said.

While Soujiro was getting dressed, Kamatari busied himself with straightening the room.  Picking up the short sword, he placed it between the folds of the futon.

"Now you look more like your old self," Kamatari said, admiring the boy after he came out from behind the dressing screen.  "Lets go somewhere and get something to eat."

"But what about Aoshi?  If he gets back before…"

"We will get back in plenty of time.  After all it will take him most of the day just to get there," Kamatari said, smiling,  "And you need to get out and get some fresh air.  Now lets go, I know a great little western style restaurant not to far from here.  Their food is simply to die for," he said.  Taking Soujiro's arm, he guided him out of the room.

The food was good and Soujiro couldn't help but be amused at having a conversation with Kamatari.  It was almost as it had been before the mountain burned down.  As they talked the time flew by so that when they were ready to leave the restaurant it was well into evening.

"Why don't we take the long way back to the inn and walk down the path by the river.  With the fireflies out, it is very beautiful this time of the year," Kamatari suggested, starting forward.  His voice sounded very melancholy as if he was thinking about someone or something else.

"But shouldn't we get back to the inn?" Soujiro asked anxious to return to the inn.

"You don't have to worry about Aoshi, he is spending the night at the Shingetsu village," Kamatari informed him, smiling at Soujiro as they walked down the path.  While they had been eating their dinner, one of Kamatari's informants had casually passed by their table, slipping him the information from Ryochi.

"How…"

"I let go of the past and started working on the future as did a lot of the people who supported Shishio-sama.  Now how about that walk?"  Kamatari asked.

"Ok," Soujiro smiled.

Standing on the riverbank, Soujiro watched as the fireflies floated all around them, their light leaving trails glowing in the wake of their path.

"Kamatari?" Soujiro asked, turning he looked at his friend.

Kamatari crouched down and sat on the heals of his feet, "Yes," he said turning his head to face Soujiro.

"Why have you taken care of me this past year?"

"Because I love you," Kamatari easily stated.

"But…" Soujiro whispered, the shocked look on his face revealed the fact that he didn't understand.

Kamatari giggled at Soujiro's confusion and said, "I love you as I would a brother.  You see, love has many facets and each one is as bright as special as the next."

"Thank you," Soujiro whispered.

After leisurely walking back to the room at the inn, Kamatari made Soujiro get ready for the night.  When he was satisfied that Soujiro was comfortable, Kamatari retrieved his things from the room he had occupied and settled down to sleep in the futon that Aoshi had used.

Soujiro fell asleep almost immediately upon laying down.  Listening to the boy's even breathing he lay on the other futon thinking back to when Shishio-sama had tried to become the savior of Japan.  At that time, Soujiro had looked so cute and adorable.  But in the past year as the boy tried to find his answers, he had started looking much older and always had a dark look to his features, now in the short time that he had been with Aoshi, he had brightened and there was a glow about him that had never been there before.  Somehow he had to help the boy attain the former Okashira.

On the verge of sleep, Kamatari felt his blanket move.  His first thought was that someone had entered the room without his knowledge, but he couldn't believe that he wouldn't have noticed.  Then a warm body was curled against him, resting their head on his chest.

Half asleep, Soujiro shivered, pulling his blanket closer around him.  The cold was seeping into his muscles, making him cold.  Grabbing his blanket, he quietly made his way over to Aoshi's futon.  Lifting up the blanket just enough to snuggle under, he lay next to the body that occupied the futon, resting his head on Aoshi's chest.  But something was wrong, he smelled flowers instead of the musk scent that told him that it was Aoshi.  Then his mind cleared and he froze; Aoshi was at the Shingetsu village, so that must mean that Kamatari was the one in the futon.

"I'm sorry," Soujiro softly apologized.  Attempting to move away but Kamatari's arm kept him from moving.

"It's all right," Kamatari said, reaching out he touched Soujiro's cheek.  "You're so cold."  Adjusting the blanket around them, he placed his arm on top of the blanket.  "Now go to sleep."

To be continued…

Don't forget to leave a review…


	16. Waiting for Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.

A/N—I did not do any research on the residents of the Temples of Japan for this chapter. It contains a monk who may be a bit out of character for a resident of a Temple but it goes with the story. If this in any way offends anyone, please let me know. Thanks for reading my story.

A Reason for Love

Chapter 16: Waiting for Love

In the dusk before dawn, Aoshi sat on the porch facing east, waiting for the sun to start the day. His emotions had run rampant all night making in near impossible for him to get any rest. Never before had he been in such turmoil about making a decision. Having started out on this quest to merely help Soujiro attain the Takara, his plan to just melt back into his former existence now required some serious thought. Somehow the young man had touched his soul so deeply that no matter what he tried he couldn't separate himself from him.

A slight breeze brushed past his face, catching his hair to follow in its path before floating back to gently rest on his skin, closing his eyes he listened to the soft peaceful sound of the glass wind chime. The clarity of the moment gave him a feeling of relief, as if the path that he should take suddenly appeared directly in front of him. He now knew what he must and would do. 

Finishing his tea, he retreated back inside the house to get ready for his trip back to Kyoto, leaving the sun to find it's own way into the sky. His decision now made, he felt an urgent need to return to Kyoto and get things in order.

~ ~ ~

Kamatari awoke first, but his position was wrong. Someone was snuggled against him! He was always the one to snuggle up against his lover. His head cleared when he remembered that he had fallen asleep holding Soujiro. Looking down at Soujiro's sleeping face, he reached out and touched his cheek. Warm, good, he thought as Soujiro's eyes slowly opened. Kamatari smiled as he watched Soujiro's cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink.

"Good morning," Soujiro whispered, pulling back he quickly sat up, the blanket going with him.

"Good morning to you. How are you feeling?" Kamatari asked, smiling as Soujiro stood up, "You seem to have warmed up."

Rising up on his elbows, Kamatari leaned back shaking his head, making his hair whip back and forth before settling down to flip outwards. Sitting up completely, he looked up at Soujiro. "I'm hungry how about you?"

"I'm always hungry, I just don't always eat," Soujiro quietly said.

"And that's where you need me," Kamatari laughed. Standing up, he stretched, yawned and then started folding the bedding.

"Yes," Soujiro absentmindedly replied, helping to fold the futon.

"What's the matter, are you worried about Aoshi?"

"Yes do you think he will be back soon?"

"Of course he will," Kamatari said doing his best to reassure his young friend, "Let's get ready and go eat. You have to keep up your energy for when he gets back, right?" he winked at Soujiro, giggling when the boy blushed.

Soujiro quickly ducked behind the dressing screen to get dressed, leaving Kamatari to finish straightening the room by himself.

~ ~ ~

Aoshi once again said good-by to Ryochi and with the seal safely put away, he stepped aboard the carriage that would take him back to Kyoto. Having made the decision on what he was going to do, he felt the need to hasten his actions in obtaining his goal. He had been stalled on the road of life for far to long and now that he was moving he wanted to use the fastest speed possible. Never before could he remember feeling the way he did at that moment--alive and full of hope. 

But his solid stone exterior never once showed the excitement that coursed through his body. And now that the initial shock of making a life changing decision was over, he felt good just to simply be alive, and with the dawning of a new day upon him, he was eager to start on the new path that lay before him. 

The long journey back to Kyoto would allow him the time he needed to plan his course of action. And everything would revolve around his faith in the people closest to him, for he was now ready to get on with his life.

~ ~ ~

Kamatari was relieved when Soujiro agreed to eat at the same restaurant where they had dinner the night before. He made it a point to eat his evening meal in the restaurant every day but today he felt the need to be in the restaurant for the morning meal. One of his best contacts worked as a server at the restaurant and if his uneasy feeling proved correct then they would be able to get the news. And before his group left Europe, he had set up a plan where if a member of his group had information to give him, they were to either send the information through the server, who would slip him the information or come to the restaurant and order Green Tea. Then within the next hour they would meet at a predetermined temple. 

Sitting down at the western style table, Kamatari ordered for both of them. Just as the food arrived, Kamatari looked up to see one of his friends from Europe, making her way towards him.

"Kamie, sweetie," she gushed as she neared the table. Wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that showed every curve of her petit trim body and a jacket made of the same material with a white collar shirt underneath, she looked out of place even in a restaurant that catered to the western style.

"Camilla I see you took my advice and made the trip to Japan."

"Oh the trip here was awful. It horribly rained every day so I had to stay inside the boat and you know how much I love going outside." For emphasis, she put one hand on her hip and did a downward wave with her other hand. "And the ride from Osakie was horrible but I simply love your country, at least nothing too bad has happened yet."

Kamatari laughed, looked across the table and when Soujiro smiled and nodded his head, he asked, "Would you care to join us?" 

"I would be delighted," she said, turning to Soujiro she asked, "And who is your adorable friend?"

"Soujiro Seta," Kamatari introduced him in the western style. Turning to Soujiro he said, "This is Camilla O'hara, we met at the University in London."

"Pleased to meet you Camilla-san," Soujiro greeted her. 

"Oh you are so sweet," she said, winking at Soujiro. 

Mesmerized by her hazel gray eyes and the way her curly hair outlined her delicate face, Soujiro had to force himself to concentrate on drinking his tea to keep from staring at her. Putting another piece of candy in his mouth, he decided that his best recourse would be to sit and listen to the conversation.

"All Kamie talked about is Japan, Japan, Japan. So much that I just had to come see it for myself. And so here I am," Camilla said, smiling as she plopped into the chair next to Kamatari.

Noticing the new arrival at their table, the server came to take her order.

Watching as she deposited herself in the chair next to him, Kamatari kept thinking to himself, don't order the Tea, please don't order the Green Tea. But he was not surprised when she ordered the Green Tea. All his hopes for some quiet time faded when the server left to get her order.

"We have some free time, how about if we show you around Kyoto?" Kamatari asked. He looked directly at Camilla but watched Soujiro out of the corner of his vision. When he saw Soujiro smile, he knew that the boy understood to go along with him.

"Yes we could show you some of our Temples," Soujiro said.

The boy is a natural, Kamatari thought, agreeing with Soujiro.

"I think that sounds wonderful. Are they colorful and bright?" Camilla asked. Sipping her tea, she leaned forward to get a better look at Soujiro. 

~ ~ ~

From the time they left the restaurant until they reached the temple, Kamatari and Camilla engaged in a nonstop conversation ranging from current boyfriends to the latest hairstyles from Europe. Soujiro walked behind them half heartedly listening for most of his attention was focused on the places that Kamatari showed to Camilla. They seemed random to the unobservant watcher but he followed the pattern as they ended the tour at the exact Temple where he had to go to retrieve the Takara.

"Wow this Temple is incredible," Camilla exclaimed as they stood at the entrance.

"Come inside and I can show you around," Kamatari said, Camilla following close behind him.

Soujiro hesitated at the entrance to the Temple. Bits and pieces of his dream flashed in his mind and even though he knew that it had only been a dream, the emotional impact returned full force. Although the Temple that stood before him was not the magnitude of the one in his dream, it was big enough to cause him to be on guard as he walked inside.

Once inside the Temple, he cautiously walked holding his breath, every nerve in his entire body poised, ready, and waiting, so when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped, twirled around, and assuming his battle stance, grabbed for the sword that used to be a natural part of his body. But he grasped a handful of air and with a startled look on his face; he peered up at his enemy.

"Are you all right, young man?"

The soft voice of the monk calmed his emotions. Feeling foolish, Soujiro slowly let out the breath that he had been holding since entering the Temple. Standing back up, he nodded not trusting his voice to keep from betraying the panic that he had been feeling.

"Is there a specific reason for your visit to the Temple?" the monk calmly asked.

"I came with some friends but is seems as if they have gone and left me. But I'm sure they will be back for me," Soujiro answered. 

"Ok. If you need anything…"

"Well there is something that you could help me with…" Soujiro said, stalling when unsure how to address the monk.

"Yes," the monk responded, "Would you like to take a walk with me out in the garden?"

"Yes but my friends?" he asked, walking behind the monk as he led the way to the Temple garden.

"Oh don't worry about them, everyone comes to the gardens to admire the beauty of nature," the monk said over his shoulder.

Entering the garden, Soujiro was instantly aware of the peace and tranquility of the entire area. When they reached the far corner of the garden, Soujiro followed the monk's lead and sat on the bench beside him. 

Surrounded on all sides with the calming effect of the garden Soujiro sat thinking of a question to ask the monk to get some information that may help him to understand Aoshi.

Waiting patiently, the monk sat watching the young man nervously trying to formulate his question.

"Meditation?" Soujiro tentatively asked, looking intently at the monk, "Why do people meditate?"

"There are as many reasons as there are people who meditate," the monk answered, "I know that doesn't give you the answer you want but it is the truth."

"I see," Soujiro whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Some people meditate to run away from themselves or to have some divine inspiration that can show them the path to eternal enlightenment," the monk continued, "Each person gets something different from taking the time to sit and meditate. Some can clear their mind and relax to get away from their problems while others can work out a problem that has been bothering them. Have you ever tried to meditate?"

Surprised at the question, Soujiro could only shake his head to indicate that no he had not.

"Maybe you should try it sometime," the monk said.

"How do you meditate?"

"There are various positions that you can assume but the most common one is to sit with your legs crossed and your feet resting, soles upward, upon your thighs," the monk started to explain, "Then place your hands, palms up, on your knees, resting your arms on your thighs. I know it sounds difficult but it is quite simple and very relaxing."

Soujiro remembered seeing Aoshi in that same position, wondering just how hard it would be to get his own legs into that position.

"Then once you are in a comfortable position, be it laying, sitting or standing, you will need to decide why you are in this crazy position and either think about it or try to unfold yourself and give it up. Not everyone can meditate, you know. It's something that you have to truly believe in to make the effort worth the gain. Does that make sense to you?" the monk asked, his lips curved up into a small smile as he watched for a reaction from Soujiro. 

"Are you filling his head full of nonsense, Ca-chan?" Kamatari asked, startling both men sitting on the bench.

"Why no I was just answering a simple question," the monk exclaimed, excitedly.

"By what authority do you think that you can answer his questions?" Kamatari asked, trying to keep from smiling, he put one hand to hide his mouth.

"He asked me and I answered," the monk answered in a rather smug tone.

Sighing, Kamatari turned to Soujiro, let his hand drop, and said, "Camui is the ground keeper, and he has a special talent for making things grow." With a sweep of his hands, he turned to indicate the beauty of the garden surrounding them, and said, "And he is the most rebellious monk that you will ever meet." Smiling, he held out his arms to give the monk a hug.

Camui stood up and hugged Kamatari then turned back to Soujiro and said, "I would love to continue our talk but I have other duties to attend at the moment. Are you going to be around later today, say maybe towards evening?"

"I would love to stay and talk but…" Soujiro started to say.

"That is a great idea. I have to leave and you can stay with Camui. After all the two of you may have more in common that you may think," Kamatari said.

"That would be great," Camui said, giving the two men a polite bow, he left the garden to attend to his duty.

"But what about…" Soujiro whispered to Kamatari after Camui left the garden.

"Camilla will get word to Aoshi and he can meet you here. After all you will have to bring the seal to this very temple anyway," Kamatari said.

Trusting in Kamatari, Soujiro nodded.

~ ~ ~

Camilla took a few small steps out from behind the dressing screen, pausing to adjust the black silk obi. Unable to get the natural curl out of her strawberry blonde hair, she pulled it back into a ponytail, tying it with a sparkly black ribbon, making it look like she had a big curly fur ball tied to the back of her head. Her bangs surrounded her face like little reddish blonde ringlets, heightening her youthful appearance but that couldn't be helped.

Sighing, she scrutinized the rest of her costume; a bright orange kimono, shocking enough to draw even the most unobservant persons attention and the black sparkly outlines of the delicate butterflies that adorned the sleeves and bottom hem added to the radiant look of her outfit. 

Walking a few more steps, the constricting kimono that she wore made her weave for a few seconds, managing to catch her balance she cringed at the chuckle that came from her companion.

"Grace was never one of your strong traits."

Ignoring the comment, she slowly walked over to the window. Peering onto the street below, she watched as the town's people went about their business as if they had not a care in the world. How she wished that she could be one of those people. For her it was now a waiting game, her prey would be returning to Kyoto soon and she had a simple task of getting information to him. Turning she scowled at her companion. "Why are you still here?"

"You may need my help. After all this is your first solo."

"I don't need your help. Besides you would just get in my way." Her voice softened as she shifted her position. The kimono didn't allow very much room for maneuvers if she were to get into a situation where fighting was necessary. And although the offer of help was comforting, she wanted to be alone when she delivered her message. 

"Are you sure that you will recognize him?"

"I've seen him before. But I don't know if he will remember me," she said calmly, returning her gaze back towards the window. She remembered how beautiful he had looked the day Naoaki had introduced her to him and how her stomach had twisted into knots just being in the same room so that after a brief introduction she had fled from the room fanning herself, fearing that she may pass out in front of him if she had stayed.

"Well I guess my work here is done, so don't fall flat on your face in front of him." Laughing her companion slid the shoji shut before the flying object could hit him.

Returning her attention to gaze out the window at the street below, she whispered, "Will you remember me Aoshi?"

~ ~ ~

To be continued…

Don't forget to leave a review…


	17. Fighting for Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.

A/N—Many thanks to Madiha, Midori Natari Himura, LightofHope, and April-san for your reviews. And I will be posting my next Aoshi/Soujiro story soon. 

A Reason for Love

Chapter 17: Fighting for Love

In every aspect of his life for as far back as he could remember Aoshi had never been in a position where he had to rely on the emotions of others to control his actions. He had always been confident, assured of his actions and in total control. He had been the one giving the orders, making the plans and seeing that they were executed. But after making some very bad emotional decisions everything had been turned around and he now had to deal with the results of those choices.

For the first time in his life, he was nervous for now he would have to face the people he had betrayed and seek their forgiveness. He had decided that he would not try to explain his actions because he was not sure he fully understood why he had taken that path. But that didn't ease the nervousness that he felt as he traveled back to Kyoto.

As the carriage pulled into the town, Aoshi was ready to face his future; he would get the seal to Soujiro, and then start the process of returning to the human race.

~ ~ ~

_"I want it, I want that kimono," the young girl begged, pointing to the bright orange kimono that was on display in the shop, "Oh please buy it for me, Oh please, please."_

_The older man calmly stood next to the young girl, a smile on his face, "And why should I buy that kimono for you? It is very big and your small body would get lost in the fabric."_

_"I will grow into it and come back just to show you. So will you buy it for me Aoshi-sama?" the young girl looked up at Aoshi, her eyes filled with hope._

_Nodding, Aoshi paid the shopkeeper the price for the kimono. Picking it up he handed it to the smiling young girl._

The memory of that day would forever be etched in her mind, for she had cherished that kimono and every year for seven years she had tried it on to see if she had grown into it.

Looking out the window, Camilla watched as Aoshi stepped out of the carriage, hurrying into the inn where she waited for him.

~ ~ ~

Descending from the carriage, Aoshi hurried into the inn, taking the stairs two at a time he raced to the room where he had left Soujiro.

"He's not there," a soft voice said.

Freezing in mid reach, Aoshi slowly looked in the direction the voice came from. His eyes focused on a bright orange kimono. It took him a few moments to recollect where he had seen that color, for that was not a popular color for a kimono.

"You look like you have seen a ghost," Camilla said, walking slowly towards him.

"You have grown into that kimono, I see," Aoshi said, looking into her eyes. His memory took him back to the day he bought the kimono. He remembered looking at the small girl as she begged for the bright orange kimono but he didn't see Camilla, he saw Misao and he could not refuse to buy the kimono. "I could never resist you when you begged for something that was out of your reach."

"I know, that was why I always came to you," Camilla said, smiling. Stretching her arms out so that Aoshi could see her entire body, she stated, "See I told you that I would grow into it."

"Yes you did," Aoshi agreed.

"But that isn't the only reason that I am here, I have a message for you from Kamie. He wanted you to know that he's at the Temple waiting for you."

"Is he all right?" Aoshi softly asked, remembering the way Soujiro had looked the morning before.

"Yes and he is adorable," Camilla said, standing next to Aoshi. Hesitantly, she asked, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, and I can't right now," he said, "In a couple of days, maybe…"

"It's the boy, isn't it? You're worried about the boy. If I help you will you at least hear what I have to say?" she asked, looking at the floor, she clasped her hands behind herself, nervously twining her fingers. "I will do anything to help speed things up," she said the tone of her voice depicting the seriousness of her statement.

Aoshi stood for a moment pondering then produced the seal and in a hushed tone he asked, "Can you deliver this to him at the Temple, get him to the train station, and make sure that he is on the train to Tokyo?" 

"Consider it done," she whispered, taking the seal, she bowed.

Giving her a polite bow, he turned to leave then stopping with his back to her, he quietly said, "Thank you," before walking away.

Camilla watched as Aoshi disappeared down the hall, wishing that she could have been the one he loved.

~ ~ ~

Entering the Aoiya, Aoshi felt like he was walking to his execution. He had known Okina since he was a child and in some respects, he had made an acceptable replacement for his father but Aoshi had still turned against the old man when he should have been seeking his council. Would Okina be receptive to helping him now that he had decided to put his past behind him? he wondered. 

Aoshi had finally come to terms with his actions against Battousai and his betrayal of the clan. But there were still some residual things that had to be addressed and he would face them one at a time until he could completely accept himself once again. For how one dealt with the problems in life was what made up the character of the person and his character had suffered some major set backs after succumbing to his alter ego. It was a hard thing for him to admit to himself but it would be even harder to admit too the people who had suffered at his hand.

Okina patiently sat and watched as Aoshi took his seat across from him. He searched Aoshi's face looking for the self-confidence that he always displayed, but what he found was the man Aoshi had become. His self-confidence was still there but it had been tempered with the guilt and self-crimination that had plagued the former Okashira for the past year. Okina wanted to hug the younger man sitting across from him, pat him on the back and tell him that everything would be all right. But he knew that by doing that it would harm more than help so he simply sat quietly, waiting for Aoshi to reveal his information.

Sitting across from the old man, Aoshi found that he didn't know where to begin. He was grateful that Okina sat waiting for him to start the conversation but it was not easy for him. He knew that he couldn't expect to just blink his eyes and all would be right in his world. But he had not counted on it being this hard to start. So staring straight forward he searched for the words to say. 

While waiting for Aoshi to reveal why he had asked for the meeting, Okina could tell that the younger man was finding it difficult to start the conversation. And as the silence between them became overbearing, he could almost hear the thoughts that the younger man was thinking.

"I…" Aoshi whispered, watching as Okina cocked one eyebrow. Speaking in his normal voice he started again, "I am going to accept an offer to work for the government, but before I do I have to somehow make amends for my actions."

"And how do you intend to do this?" Okina asked, rubbing his chin.

"I am here to ask for your forgiveness. My actions toward you were unforgivable," he said, keeping the emotion out of his voice. "And I have no excuse to explain them."

"Aoshi there is nothing that you can do to change the past," Okina said, the serious tone of his voice uncommon for him, "I understand that you were fighting your own demons but you must also understand that I have always wanted what was best for you."

Bowing his head slightly, he lowered his eyes to the floor before replying, "I will comply with what ever you decide is necessary to prove my intent." 

"Are you sure that you want to make that statement?"

"Yes," Aoshi said emphatically.

"Well then, lets have a party and invite the whole town and you can mingle with the guests," he cackled, "We'll have lots of pretty girls and plenty of sake and good food to eat." Jumping up and down the old man started grabbing air as if he was holding someone then pulling them towards him, smooching them, he gleefully laughed, throwing his head backwards. 

Aoshi quickly snapped his head up; shock filled his senses as the realization of what the old man was saying reached his thought center. He sighed deeply then straightening his back, he accepted his sentence.

The old man leaned forward, rubbing his lower back with one hand. "I'm not as young as I use to be," he exclaimed. Looking at the shocked expression on Aoshi's face, he smiled and then he sat back down. It had been worth the pain in his back to see some emotion on the younger man's face.

Aoshi was silent, not wanting to believe what the old man had said. He knew that Okina liked to party and he had been serious when he agreed to prove himself but now he wondered if the old man had taken him seriously.

"Aoshi," Okina softly said, "times have changed and so must you. We no longer live in a time where our society is so structured and stiff that to party was unheard of. You must let go of the past and live in the present while planning for the future." The serious tone of Okina's voice gave credence to his words.

"Then…"

"No, I wasn't serious about you mingling with the guests," Okina said not letting him talk. "Although it would not hurt you if you were to attend a party." The old man once again laughed when Aoshi just sat staring at him.

~ ~ ~

Camilla quickly changed back into her jeans and white shirt. Stuffing the kimono into her knapsack, she scanned the room to make sure there was no trace that she had been there. Picking up the seal from the dresser, she tossed it into the air, deftly catching it in her other hand. Slinging the jacket over her shoulder, she picked up her knapsack before leaving the room.

Walking down the hall, she opened the shoji where Soujiro had been staying. Quickly finding Soujiro's travel bag, she placed the seal inside before stuffing it inside her knapsack. 

Acting like the tourist that she wanted people to think she was, she carefully made her way back to the Temple to deliver the seal and travel bag to Soujiro.

~ ~ ~

Being as how he had been left alone in the garden, Soujiro chose to just sit and wait for Camui to return. The calming effect of the garden was beginning to have a lulling affect on him, making him feel safe. So he stayed in the garden, not wanting to re-enter the main building until it was necessary. His dream was still too fresh to just calmly ignore, making him leery of the main building. 

Sitting on the ground, he looked down at his crossed legs, trying to visualize what Camui had said about being in the right position to meditate.

Which one do I put on my thigh first, he thought. Unable to decide, he grabbed the leg furthest from his body and quickly pulled it towards himself. With his foot going completely over the top of his thigh, it went to far to fast and in an instant his foot went over the top onto the outside of his thigh and with his knee high in the air and his hands still clenching his leg, the rest of his body went horizontal.

Pushing himself back into a sitting position, he sighed while looking at his twisted legs, trying to decide if it was worth attempting again.

"Do you want me to help you?" Camui asked crouched down in front of him. The monk, amused by the position he found Soujiro in, understood that without instructions some people found the positions difficult to obtain.

Nodding his head yes, Soujiro watched as Camui straightened his legs then gently put them in the proper position. After Camui placed the young man's arms on his thighs, he reached around behind him and gently straightened his back.

"Now look straight forward," Camui said, sitting back on his feet. With the tips of his fingers, he raised Soujiro's head up slightly. "Good now slowly close your eyes and open your mind to the thoughts that you have buried deep within yourself."

Doing as Camui instructed, Soujiro was surprised to find a lost little boy, all alone, wanting, needing someone to make him feel loved. Needing someone, who would love him as much as he loved them. The revelation startled him enough for him to open his eyes. But then, this was something that he had known all along, he had known that one of his desires was to be loved by someone, someone he loved. And he already knew that someone for he could not deny that he was in love. 

Becoming very serious, Camui said, "The power of meditation can be used for self discovery or can lead you into the abyss that everyone has buried inside of them." Standing up, he walked over and sat on the bench waiting for the younger man to join him.

Once Soujiro was seated next to him, he said, "To Meditate is to clear the mind so that you can see what is there instead of what you think is there. In this way if you were to meditate, then you could discover just who you are instead of who you think you are."

"Who I am?" Soujiro quietly asked, looking very confused. Maybe that is why Aoshi meditates so much, Soujiro thought, he may be trying to find out who he is.

"Yes, do you know who you are?" Camui asked, leaning forward for emphasis.

"I know my name, but I don't think that is what you are talking about. And to answer your question, I don't know," Soujiro answered honestly.

"Good answer. Now you can begin your meditation to find out who you are," Camui said, adjusting his seating he looked at the young man before he continued, "It will be a journey that will bring you great rewards and if you have the good luck to travel down life's path with a companion, then you will be doubly blessed."

"Excuse me," Camilla softly said, walking toward them. "They told me that I could find you out here."

"Ah, Camilla-san," Soujiro said. Standing up, he walked over to her looking behind her. "Are you alone?"

"Yes I am," she said hesitantly. Setting her knapsack on the ground, she pulled Soujiro's travel bag out and handed it to him.

"Has…"

"Yes he has returned to Kyoto, but he wanted to take care of something first. He asked me to get you to the train station and he will catch up with you as soon as he can," She quickly said, watching as Soujiro's face went from a smile to a frown.

"I see," he said, taking the travel bag from her.

"Look, he will return soon, he told me so himself," she said, turning to face away from them before quietly saying, "And he is a man of his word."

Putting a cheerful smile on her face, she turned back around and addressed Soujiro "I put the seal in your travel bag. He said that you would need it."

Soujiro opened the bag and there was the seal sitting on his clothes. Reaching into the bag, he pulled it out.

Camui's eyes opened wide when he saw the seal. "Where did you get that seal?"

"Tsuka-san gave it to me so that I could get the Takara from a monk at this Temple," Soujiro answered, lowering his voice, "I need the Takara to help a friend of mine."

"I see" Camui said, "Well you came to the right place and the right monk. You see Tsuka is my sister. And by giving this up I am hoping that she is getting over her need for revenge."

"I believe that she will be all right," Soujiro said, "She has people who care for her and that always helps."

"That is wonderful news," Camui said, "Wait here and I will get the Takara for you." 

Soujiro smiled, at last he would have the Takara and then the adventure would be over. But will Aoshi then vanish back inside the Temple where he has been for the past year or can I persuade him to… to what? What do I have to offer him, my body? I have already given that to him and it didn't seem to make any significant difference to him. The only other thing I can offer him is the love that I feel for him, thought Soujiro. But would that be enough?

Camilla sat down on the bench, watching the young man that stood before her. She wondered what was going through his mind as his face displayed several emotions starting from happy, then slowly turning into a dark frown. Standing back up, she walked over to Soujiro. "Are you going to be this moody all the way back to Tokyo?"

"Huh?" he replied when he realized that she was talking to him. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"That's all right," she said, putting her knapsack over her shoulder. "We will have to hurry if we want to make the last train to Tokyo."

"You're going to Tokyo?" Soujiro asked.

"I have…" she started to say but stopped when she saw Camui walking toward them.

Camui reappeared carrying a small box that had been wrapped in brown paper and then tied with twine. Stopping in front of Soujiro, he handed him the box. "I knew that she shouldn't have taken it but I believe that there is always a reason for everything that happens and maybe it was for the better."

"Thank you for…" Soujiro started to say then stopped.

"Next time we meet, I hope that it will be under better circumstances and maybe we could have tea together," he said, smiling at Soujiro.

After both men bowed to each other, Camilla and Soujiro left the garden, entering the temple.

Soujiro wasted no time going through the temple. He couldn't remember anyplace that made him feel so fearful. But having Camilla's cheerful nature and constant talking helped him to smoothly navigate through the massive Temple. 

But after leaving the Temple, they walk in silence, each lost in there own thoughts. It was as if both parties knew that the other needed some time to reflect on their individual problems.

"You don't really have to accompany me, I can take care of myself," Soujiro commented. While he liked the company, he also felt uneasy knowing that he may be putting her in danger. Wagashi had backed off when Kamatari arrived but Soujiro felt that Wagashi would force the issue if they were to meet on the street especially if he felt that he had the advantage.

"I know that but I gave my word and so I will see you safely to the train station. Besides that's where I'm going also, so we can keep each other company," she replied. She had told Aoshi that she would safely deliver the young man to the train station and that was what she would do. Her uneasiness caused her to wonder if she would be putting him in danger, so when she spotted the train station she sighed in relief.

"Are you all right?" Soujiro asked, noticing her sudden relief at arriving at the train station.

"Yea, I'm fine," she casually said, "Just glad to be leaving Kyoto." 

Buying three tickets with her own money, she gave one to Soujiro, "Here you get on the train and stay there," she commanded.

"I told you before, I can take care of myself," Soujiro said, lowering his voice, "Besides I want to wait for Aoshi."

"You can wait for him on the train. Please just get on the train, that's what he wanted, to know that you were safe, all right?" she asked, pleading with him.

Succumbing to her pleading, Soujiro slowly turned, but then he whipped back to face Camilla, "If he doesn't make the train you must promise to find him and bring him to Tokyo or I will refuse to get on the train," he demanded.

"I promise and I never break a promise," Camilla softly said, taking his shoulders she turned him around. "Now get on the train." She solemnly watched as Soujiro boarded the train. Standing on the platform, she waved at the young man as the train left the station.

As she casually walked away from the platform, her first thought was to find Aoshi and get him to Tokyo thus fulfilling her promise. Her first stop would be the Aoiya and have a talk with the old man.

~ ~ ~

Aoshi knew that he had spent too much time at the Aoiya talking to Okina and he would be lucky to make the train. But he had to go to the train station because knowing that Soujiro was safely on his way to Tokyo would be compensation enough. He was confident that Camilla would somehow get the young man on the train, like she had said she would. But one must never take such important things for granted.

Having his talk with the old man was important to him because he felt that he owed it to him and in order to start on his way to a new life with Soujiro, he wanted nothing in the past to come back and haunt him in the future. And once he joined Soujiro in Tokyo, they would have plenty of time to plan for the future.

Just when he thought it was safe for him to walk the streets of Kyoto, who should appear in front of him but the very man that had threatened him before he left Tokyo. Aoshi stopped, he remembered Ryochi's warning, but looking at the man standing in front of him, he had to question his friend's information. But then things are not always what they seem.

"All alone, are you?" Wagashi asked an evil grin spread across his face. He stood in Aoshi's path leering at him like he was in total control of the confluence. After all he had planned this little meeting and he was confident that the outcome would be to his satisfaction.

"I have no time for you today, come see me next week and I will try to fit you in," Aoshi said dryly. His senses honed to the surrounding area.

"Well, you see I may not be in Japan next week," he said, taking a step closer to Aoshi, "But I am here now and I think that you need to be taught a lesson in ownership."

Aoshi started walking forward to confront the man face to face but with each step that Aoshi took Wagashi would back up a step. Deciding that the easiest course of action would be to just walk past Wagashi, Aoshi kept advancing, hoping the man was just an empty threat.

Neither man was aware that Okon, who had been walking down the upstairs hall of the Aoiya, had stopped to watch Aoshi leave the building. When she noticed Aoshi stop and talk to Wagashi, her instincts warned her that Aoshi was walking into a trap. She watched them for a few moments, and then when she saw the group of men that surrounded Aoshi, she ran down the hall.

"Ok boys, kill him," Wagashi commanded, backing into the shadows of a nearby building.

Aoshi stood and watched as he was completely surrounded by the men that Wagashi had hired, each wielding a dagger. Already in a bad mood because he was late getting to the train station, Aoshi stood ready to fight. Looking around at the men, he was not worried, he had fought with the best and these men were mere amateurs, hardly worth his time, a minor annoyance. Having just enough time to make the train, he had to hurry and finish this if he was to get aboard the train before it left the station.

Aoshi glared at Wagashi as the men he hired made a tighter circle around him. He could feel the hesitation that the men were experiencing, each man waiting for someone else to attack, non of them wanting to be the first to attack.

"You cowards, kill him," Wagashi hissed, walking up behind one of the men in the circle. Grabbing his clothes, he pushed him forward into the circle towards Aoshi. The man stumbled forward, his hand outstretched, holding the dagger that had been given to him but before he could use it, Aoshi hit him in the chest with the full force of his sheathed kodachi, knocking the wind out of him. With Aoshi's attention on the first victim, some of the men felt brave enough to take this opportunity to attack. Aoshi quickly accessed the advancing men and picked out the one closest to him. Swinging his kodachi like a staff, he managed to knock another one out.

As the circle of men tightened around him, his attackers were having trouble staying out of each other's way, thus Aoshi easily started taking them out one at a time. After five bodies lay unmoving on the ground, Aoshi was swinging his kodachi at the next one when he felt the sting of a needle in his neck just below his right ear. His timing was just a bit off, thus the man was able to keep from being hit in a vital spot and managed to thrust his dagger at Aoshi. The only thing that saved Aoshi from getting wounded was his fighting instinct. 

Angered at the absurdity of the attack, Aoshi's body pumped adrenaline into his blood stream, allowing him to continue to fight. But even so, his strikes were off the target and he was getting weaker with each hit. But he still managed to knock out his opponents; only it was taking more hits to accomplish the task. 

Gripping his kodachi, he attacked where he though the next opponent was but his senses had betrayed him for there was nothing there to hit thus his body spun around. Catching his balance, he prepared himself for another attack but what had originally looked like a handful of men now seemed endless, as his vision was becoming blurry, his strength waning and he felt himself start to fall. 

Feeling a fiery pain that laced through out his body, the last thing he heard was the evil laugh of the man who was responsible for his being detained before his world went shiny black. 

~ ~ ~

Soujiro chose a seat next to the window making it possible for him to watch the train station until the last minute, hoping against hope that Aoshi would somehow manage to arrive and make the trip to Tokyo with him. As the train slowly left the station, he focused on the platform where Camilla stood waving to him. Picking up speed, the train rambled down the track so that all he was able to see out of the window was the landscape that surrounded Kyoto.

He picked up his travel bag that he had unceremoniously dropped on the floor when he had arrived at his seat. Putting the bag against the wall, he leaned against it while holding onto the paper wrapped package that Camui had given him. He placed his feet on the unoccupied seat across from him and relaxed, letting his mind wander.

The time that he spent with Aoshi had awakened a part of him that had never been touched. And although it was a wonderful experience, he wanted more. At the moment he was feeling the emptiness that Aoshi had filled. Until this adventure started, he hadn't realized what had been missing in his life. But now, he knew and he had no desire to return to wandering alone again. But he had no idea how to convince Aoshi to stay with him. 

And now not knowing where Aoshi was and if he was ok or not, a chill went through his body.

"Aoshi," he whispered, "Please be all right."

~ ~ ~

To be continued…

Don't forget to leave a review.


	18. Reason for Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.

A/N—I want to take this opportunity to thank Midori Natari Himura, who inspired me to write this story. For if it had not been for her, I never would have ventured into the realm of this genre. I am eternally grateful to you, Mids. And for everyone who has traveled with me down the path of my story, thank you for tagging along. I hope that this ending is worthy of the journey and I invite you to accompany me into the sequel that I have planned. Until then, live happy and leave a review… 

This version of "A Reason for Love" has been chopped to adhere to fanfiction.net's current rules. If you are interested in reading the complete version, it is posted at our site. www.wandering-samurai.com 

A Reason for Love

Chapter 18: Reason for Love

Almost within sight of the Aoiya, Camilla stopped suddenly when she saw the police lining up men on the side of the road. Not wanting to seem out of place, she quickly joined in the crowd that stood staring at the scene. She discretely asked the usual questions while trying to find out just what happened, yet at the same time trying to see if one of the men was Aoshi. But she didn't see any sign that Aoshi was in the group of men that the policemen were arresting. 

Her questioning didn't produce any useful information, so she would have to enter the Aoiya and find out for herself if Aoshi was involved and if so… She needed to find out if he was in jail or, no… he just couldn't be dead. She refused to even entertain that thought.

Circling around the crowd, she made her way to the garden behind the Aoiya. Sitting on the bench, she waited. The night was fast approaching and she needed information but protocol directed that she wait for the old man to join her. He would know that she was here; it was a game they use to play.

"You always seem to be attracted to trouble," the old man's voice sounded weary.

She stood to greet him but was surprised when he gave her a bear hug. "Hello, old man," she greeted him after he released her.

"How have you been?" he excitedly asked, "And how is your grandfather?"

She smiled, some things never change, she thought. "I am on my way to see grandfather. I just had to stop and see you first?"

"You think that you're going to make me believe that you are in Kyoto just to see this old man?" he asked, "I think that I know you better than that, but I won't ask except does it have something to do with a certain member of our clan?"

"Why yes it does? Is Misao here?" she smiled because she knew that he was talking about Aoshi and the startled expression on his face was precious.

"Ah, she is in Tokyo so you will just have to do with my company," he laughed, trying to grab her for another bear hug, which she deftly avoided.

"Ok, you were right, is he here?" she giggled, moving out of his reach.

He suddenly stopped and became very serious. "Yes, he is upstairs…"

Not letting him say anything more, she grabbed his arms and asked, "Is he all right? Please I have to know," looking into his face as if all her answers were written there.

He calmly took her hands and put them together in front of him. "Yes, he is all right. You may have noticed the police out front? Well those men tried to kill him and they just about succeeded."

"Can I sit with him?"

"Of course, follow me." Dropping one of her hands, he pulled her along with the other one.

Camilla followed the old man to the room upstairs where Aoshi lay, listening to him tell her what had happened out in front of the Aoiya and how bad Aoshi was wounded.

They quietly entered the room. Okon finished straightening the blanket that covered Aoshi and then picking up the tray that had bandages and medical supplies, she stood up facing them.

"How is he doing?" Okina quietly asked her as if a loud noise would wake him.

"He is resting at the moment but he will be sore in the morning," she replied, "I bandaged his wound and it will give him problems until it's completely healed." Noticing the girl standing next to Okina, she smiled and said, "Hello, Camilla, you certainly have grown."

"Thank you," Camilla said, giving the older woman a polite bow. Walking over to Aoshi, she knelt down beside the futon. She would have to wait for him to wake up to give him the news that Soujiro had left on the train to Tokyo. But for him, she would wait.

~ ~ ~

The first thing Soujiro did after he left the Tokyo train station was look for a restaurant to eat. I have to keep up my strength, Soujiro thought. Where most of the restaurants were either closed or closing, he finally found one that was still open.

After being seated, he asked for tea, giving him time to count his money, something he should have done before entering the establishment. With the money he had, there was enough for the tea and some miso soup.

"So what can I get you?" the young man asked, placing the tea service on the table before him.

"Just some miso soup," Soujiro said, smiling.

"Ok," the server replied, leaving to get the order.

Soujiro sat, wondering why Aoshi had not been there to make the train while he sipped at his tea. Quelling his worst fear that something had happened to him, he chose to think instead that Aoshi's friends had detained him enough so that he couldn't make it on time and he would see Aoshi in the morning.

"We are out of miso soup, so I brought you some rice balls and beef stew instead. I hope that's all right," the server said, noticing that the customers from the booth next to the one he was standing by were getting ready to leave, so he waited. 

"Yes that's fine, but…"

"Oh don't worry about the price, I will settle things with Miss Tae," he said, sitting down across from him, "My name is Myojin Yahiko."

"I am Seta Soujiro. Is there something that I can do to help pay for the food?" he asked.

"You could help me clean the kitchen after your finished eating. Then I could get out of here on time for a change," Yahiko said with a smile. Picking up the dishes from the table that the diners had just left, he walked back to the kitchen.

The food was very good and Soujiro hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. He devoured the food very quickly. Standing up, he stacked his dishes like he had been doing it for years and took them into the kitchen. Going back he retrieved his travel bag and the Takara, returning to start cleaning the dishes. Setting his belongings in a secure corner of the room, he started washing the huge stack of dishes.

Yahiko came back into the kitchen, surprised to see Soujiro, standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes. Setting the pile that he had brought back on the counter, he picked up a towel and began to dry them. With both of them working, they soon had the restaurant cleaned and ready to close.

"Thanks for the help," Yahiko said, as they walked out the back door of the building. Locking the door, Yahiko turned to face Soujiro.

"It was the least I could do for the amount of food you served me," Soujiro said, smiling. Holding the box that held the Takara, his travel bag slung over his shoulder, he stood trying to decide where he should spend the night. It was already getting well into dark and he had no idea where he should go to get housing. He was just about to ask when…

"Say do you need a place to stay tonight?" Yahiko asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I do" Soujiro replied, "Do you know any place where I could work for a room?"

"You can stay with me for the night, I'm sure they won't mind," Yahiko said, shrugging his shoulders, "They probably won't even know you're there. The wedding is creating quite a lot of craziness."

"I just need a place to sleep for the night," Soujiro said.

"Come on then, let's go," Yahiko said, walking down the alley toward the main road.

Soujiro followed.

They didn't make a sound when they entered the yard of the dojo but they didn't enter unseen. Kenshin watched as they slowly made their way to Yahiko's room. Something about the young man that walked beside Yahiko interested him. In the darkness, he couldn't quite make out the boys' features but the way he moved was very familiar. They were almost inside the building when he put a name to the young man, Seta Soujiro. He had often wondered how the young man had faired after he found out that he had walked away that day. Tomorrow he would find a way to talk to him.

~ ~ ~

In the early morning hours just before dawn, Aoshi stirred. A low moan escaped his lips before his eyes slowly opened. His first reaction was to try to sit up but strong hands were holding him down.

"If you move too much you will start bleeding again," Camilla whispered.

Resigning, he relaxed. "How long…" he groaned again.

"I put him on the train last night. He is in Tokyo."

Aoshi just lay on the futon, staring at the ceiling. "Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep.

~ ~ ~

Try as he might, Soujiro could not keep from worrying about Aoshi. He had lain down with the Takara and his travel bag next to his futon. But as he laid there the faint trace of musk drifted towards him and that was all it took to set his body on fire, thinking about his lover. As he remembered the time they had spent together, his body responded making him moan.

No matter what position he tried, the result was still the same. So after spending the greater part of the night changing positions, just before dawn, he got up and dressed. Thinking that maybe a walk in the cool morning air might calm the raging hormones flowing through his body, he left the building.

"Leaving so soon?" Kenshin asked from the shadow.

"No, just taking a walk," Soujiro answered, "It's hot inside the building." He was grateful that it was still dusk so that Kenshin couldn't see his face.

"Yes, sometimes it gets hot for me too," Kenshin commented, smiling when he understood what the boy was saying, "Would you like some company?"

"Yes, then at least I could find my way back," Soujiro quickly said, hoping his comment didn't sound forced.

Leaving the dojo, they walked down the path that ran beside the creek. Soujiro felt better that morning than he had felt in such a long time. His anxiety about why Aoshi didn't make the train was waning and he just knew that today would yield many good things.

"How have you been Soujiro?" Kenshin quietly asked as they walked onto the bridge.

"All right," he answered, stopping he looked down into the water. "Searching for answers has proved to be a very difficult task, especially when you're not completely sure what the questions are."

"Yes, that does make it more difficult. But not impossible," Kenshin said, watching as a leaf floated down the river, disappearing under the bridge. "Did you find any answers?"

"Yes, but then there are more questions to be asked," he said, "I am beginning to think that it will be more than a lifelong quest if I want all the answers."

Laughing, Kenshin replied, "Yes I think you're right." 

"Himura-san?" 

"Yes" Kenshin replied, leaning against the rail, he turned to face Soujiro.

"Thank you." Two simple words were all that Soujiro could say.

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

~ ~ ~

Although the train ride to Tokyo was boring and long, the second such ride that Aoshi had embarked on in the space of two days, he was grateful that they were riding the train instead of the carriage. The injuries that he had gotten from the fight with Wagashi were a bit more than bothersome. If it weren't for the fact that he had agreed to have Megumi look at his wounds when he reached Tokyo, his friends at the Aoiya would not have let him leave. He knew that Camilla would make sure that he would see the doctor as soon as they arrived.

Aoshi sat by the window halfheartedly listening to Camilla drone on about some experience she had while at her boarding school. His thoughts were going over their departure that morning from the Aoiya. The four members of the clan that lived in and ran the Aoiya had all shown their concern for his safety. 

Okon had told him to leave his arm in the sling that she had made him wear, her concern was that too much movement would reopen the stab wound he had gotten just before he passed out. As he looked at the faces of the four remaining members of the clan, he had not known what to say, so he had settled for simply saying "Thank you". And as he walked away with Camilla, he turned back to see them waving at him, sending him good wishes, something that he had not expected. It had left him feeling very humble, knowing that they still accepted him as part of the clan. But his real trial would be in Tokyo.

"You're not listening to me, are you? In fact, you haven't heard a word I have said." Camilla stuck her lower lip out, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Aoshi said, turning to her, genuinely sorry that he had not been listening.

"Now don't you start that wound bleeding again or you will be flat on your back until the doctor says it's all right," she reprimanded him.

"Yes." Aoshi knew that Megumi would do just that, so he carefully moved his arm letting the sling hold it in place. The painkilling effect from the tea he drank that morning had helped but it was starting to wear off, making it uncomfortable to be in a sitting position. But he could endure it until they arrived in Tokyo and then he would be sure to get some more from Megumi.

Camilla watched as Aoshi's skin color lightened. Men, she thought, they all need someone to take care of them. Standing up, she placed her knapsack where she had been sitting. "Lay down," she softly commanded of Aoshi.

"I'm all right." He turned to look at her, the pain showing in his ice blue eyes.

"That wasn't a request," she said, pointing to her knapsack, "It isn't the softest thing to lay on but it will do."

Giving in to her demands, Aoshi laid against her knapsack taking the pressure off his shoulder. 

Once she was sure that Aoshi was asleep, Camilla turned to look out the window. It would be awhile before they reached Tokyo and she needed a breath of fresh air. Laying her jacket over Aoshi, she checked to make sure that he was resting before walking down the aisle to the door. 

She gripped the rails and leaned her head over the side allowing the breeze to whip her long curly hair. When she stood back up, she hit something hard.

"You really should be more careful."

Turning around she grabbed a handful of his shirt and tried to shake him but only managed to give her self a good shaking. Giving up, she said, "I'll keep that in mind." 

"What are you doing? You know that you were suppose to stay in Kyoto," he calmly said, taking her into his arms until some passengers had passed by. 

"You won't tell, will you?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog look.

"No but if you get killed, I will find you in hell and give you the worst whipping that you could ever imagine." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he slipped back into the train.

She smiled, thinking that she may need a good place in hell to hide. 

~ ~ ~

After returning to the dojo, Kenshin talked Soujiro into staying for breakfast, telling him that as a wanderer that he needed to eat when he could. But Soujiro would only eat if he could work for his meal, which Kenshin agreed, telling him that he could help him later that day.

Soujiro delivered the Takara without any trouble. Papa had been overjoyed at receiving the Takara and had offered Soujiro some money in compensation, which he refused. With the money safely in Chiko's possession, he helped her to make the necessary arraignments to leave Japan. 

Soujiro stood on the dock watching as Chiko boarded the boat, the boat would be sailing with the tide the following day but getting her on today seemed the safest way. One final wave and he headed back to the dojo to do the work for his meal and get his travel bag. 

Finding the Akabeko on his return to the dojo, Soujiro stopped in to say hi to Yahiko.

"Hi Soujiro. Say if you're not busy, we could sure use some help," Yahiko said rushing past to serve the food on his tray.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" Soujiro said, following Yahiko.

"If you can clean the tables off and help with the dishes, I can serve the food," Yahiko quickly said, "Miss Tae is really busy with getting everything ready for the wedding and an extra pair of hands…" Walking into the kitchen, the rest of his sentence was cut off.

Soujiro had turned back and picked up the dishes from an abandoned table. Taking them back into the kitchen, he gasped at the pile of dishes that were stacked there. Rolling up his sleeves, he tackled the dishes. At least this way I won't be worrying about Aoshi, he thought, picking up another dish.

~ ~ ~

For the rest of the train ride to Tokyo, Camilla sat quietly on the bench opposite Aoshi, staring out the window. Sometimes she thought herself a fool to go on this quest but her stubborn personality wouldn't let her back out now that she had started. Sighing, she changed into a more comfortable position. A couple of days, he had said. She would give him that time then beg, plead and grovel to get him to help her.

As the train pulled into the station, she watched as Aoshi pushed himself up with his left arm and then very discreetly held his right arm. There was no visible sign that he was bleeding and from the way he was acting she couldn't tell if he was in pain or not. Favoring his right shoulder, he adjusted his position. 

She was starting to reach for her knapsack when the train came to a stop. Loosing her balance, she tumbled to the ground with her backside sticking straight up in the air. "Ooof," she growled, among other things that weren't audible.

"And you wanted to be a ninja," Aoshi quietly said.

By the time she turned to face him, he was looking out the window. The anger that had welled in her, dissipated instantly. "I'm sure he's all right," she said, guessing at what he was thinking.

"Aa." Standing up, he waited for her to retrieve her knapsack and then handing her jacket back, they departed the train.

With the train station behind them, Camilla walked with Aoshi to the clinic. 

"I'm going to be staying at grandfathers. You can stay there if you want, I'm sure that he would love to see you again," she said, nervously adjusting her knapsack.

"Yes," Aoshi said, pausing he watched as Camilla turned to leave. Getting her feet twisted, she teetered, did a little dance to get her feet back underneath herself and then caught her balance.

"I better go," she smiled and then quickly walked away.

Aoshi turned and entered the clinic where Megumi stood with her hands on her hips. Biting back her curiosity, she said, "I didn't think I would see you again for awhile."

"I have given my word that I would have you look at my wounds. So here I am. But if you are busy, I can come back later,"

"No I can see you now. Come in," she led the way to the exam room and pointed to the bed for him to sit on. She untied the sling and helped him remove his shirt. Noticing that the dressing on his wound was soaked with blood, she slowly unwound the gauze from around his chest while checking his back for a wound, and finding nothing she said. "You are lucky that the knife didn't go completely through. But you do need to rest for a few days. Do you plan to stay at the dojo?"

"Yes,"

"Lay down," she commanded, helping him to lie on the bed. "You may think about finding somewhere else to stay for a few days or at least until the wedding is over." Slowly pulling the dressing from his wound, she asked, "How is Soujiro doing?"

"Until a few days ago he was all right," he started, taking in a sharp breath when she touched his wound. Recounting the events just before he left Soujiro to return to the Shingetsu Village, and how Kamatari had given him the candy to pull him out of the state he was in, Aoshi finished with asking, "Do you know what could cause that?"

"It sounds like he has a condition that Yutarou wrote me about. The Doctors in Germany are doing research and are discovering that our bodies need a certain amount of a substance called insulin to function properly. Most people can produce enough insulin out of the food they eat and don't have a problem but there are a few that have a problem with their bodies producing the proper amount and when the amount is either high or low then they could go into shock and die," 

"Ah, I see." 

"So it's very important to make him eat or at the very least make sure that he has candy. His body should be able to tell him when he needs it," she paused to help him get into a sitting position, "Now for you, leave the arm in a sling and stay out of fights." She waited for him to sit up before she finished dressing his wound, and then helped him to put his shirt back on. 

Leaving the clinic with strict instructions to not overexert himself, Aoshi started walking towards the dojo and his inevitable meeting with Misao.

~ ~ ~

Between washing dishes and cleaning tables, the rest of the afternoon flashed by for Soujiro. Once the dinner crowd was over, Yahiko dished out a couple of bowls and motioned to Soujiro to sit with him at a corner table and eat.

The two boys finished their meal in silence, eating until their bowls were empty. Leaning back Yahiko asked, "You're a good worker, Soujiro. Are you going to stay in town long?" 

"I'm not sure yet," he replied, taking a drink of tea and then popping a piece of candy into his mouth, "Would you like one," he offered.

"No thank you, I'm full," he said, "But if you want to you can stay at the dojo as long as you are in town. I don't mind sharing my room.

"Thank you but I have to find Aoshi before I can make any plans."

"Shinomori Aoshi?" Yahiko asked, stacking the bowls, "I saw him walking towards the dojo…" 

Before he could finish his sentence Soujiro stood up, apologized, gave a polite bow and was out the door.

~ ~ ~

Aoshi stood at the gate to the Kamiya Dojo, hesitant to enter. Facing Misao would be one of the hardest undertakings that he had to endure in his life. He had taken responsibility for her when she was just a child and his love for her was immeasurable. But he wasn't worried about the love they shared, his worry was the hurt he had inflicted on her when he had rejected her at the cabin after his fight with Okina. He had been so focused on his own primal needs that he had lashed out at her when she had reached out to him. They had never talked about that day and he would accept his fate if she refused to talk to him now, but he had to make the effort.

Entering the yard, he was accosted by several young boys all dressed in hakama and gi, running towards him. Standing steady, he waited until they were past him and out the gate before noticing that Kaoru was standing off to the side, watching him. 

"Hello, Aoshi. Welcome back," she said, smiling, "Sorry for the impatience of my students but this is the last class before the wedding," her smile fading when she noticed his arm in a sling. "Are you all right?" she hesitantly asked.

Aoshi stood, looking at Kaoru as if seeing her for the first time. "Yes, I am all right. Is Misao busy?" he quietly asked, surprised when Kaoru just stood wide-eyed not saying anything. Fearing that she may have misunderstood what he asked, he re-stated his question, "If Misao isn't busy, I would like to talk to her. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I… no… I mean… yes… Misao is in the training hall," she said, the shocked expression on her face softening, "Do you want me to get her?" she asked, pointing to the building behind her.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I can go to her," he said. Giving her a polite bow, he walked past her towards the training hall.

Misao was standing just inside the door of the training hall, listening to Kaoru talking to Aoshi. Moving over a few paces, she rested her back against the wall and nervously waited for Aoshi to enter, prepared for almost anything.

Aoshi walked into the building, staring straight ahead. He was not surprised when at first glance the training hall was empty. Without turning, he said, "I know you are in here."

"Yes, you would know that," she said from behind him.

"Misao, I want you to know that…" he stopped unable to say anymore.

"That?" she softly questioned, holding her breath.

"I am going to take a government job and I will be leaving next week," he said, wishing that he could have eased into the statement.

She slowly let her breath out. The emotions that ran their course through her body made her dizzy as she sorted through them and then realized that the most important thing to her was… "Will this decision make you happy?"

"It is something that I must do," he simply said.

"Aoshi all I want is to see you smile and to know that you are happy," she said, opening her eyes, she glared at his back.

Turning around to face her, he said, "My smile would be empty and I cannot be happy until I know that you have forgiven me."

Her eyes pierced into his, frozen in time then she realized just what was needed. "There is nothing to forgive but if my saying the words will release you from your guilt then I forgive you." Lowering her eyes, she noticed his arm in the sling. 

Before she could ask, Aoshi said, "Its nothing to worry about."

Scrunching up her face, she shook her small index finger at him, her other hand poised on her hip and angrily asked, "Now just who will be taking care of you?"

"I will," Soujiro softly said, standing in the doorway.

Turning her wrath on him, she continued to shake her finger, "And you had better take care of him because if you don't and I find out, I will have to hurt you." Soujiro just stood and smiled at her.

She slowly let her hands drop to her side unable to resist smiling back at him. But his smile faded when he looked past Misao and saw Aoshi. That was when she realized that he didn't know about Aoshi's injuries.

With his good hand, Aoshi picked up Misao's hand and said, "Someday I will smile for you but I can't promise when and as for being happy…" Leaving his statement unfinished, he squeezed her hand before loosening his grip.

She looked at her hand and then at Aoshi's face and said, "I understand," and for the first time that she could remember she noticed a sparkle in Aoshi's eyes as he looked at Soujiro. Turning to face Soujiro, she softly said, "Please make him happy."

Nodding his head, he waited until she was gone before asking, "Did that happen because of me?"

"It's nothing," Aoshi nonchalantly said trying to dismiss it as if it had not happened.

"We can't keep things from each other," Soujiro said, pressing for an answer.

"Yes you are right," Aoshi responded, giving him a brief description of what happened then waited for a reply.

"He won't give up easily," Soujiro said, closing the distance between them.

"Neither will I." Reaching behind Soujiro's head, Aoshi pulled him close and said, "You are the bright light in the shiny darkness that surrounded me," before capturing the young man's lips with his. 

Responding to the kiss, Soujiro knew that one of his questions had just been answered.

~ ~ ~

Yahiko graciously moved in with Kenshin so that Aoshi and Soujiro could share a room together. With night falling fast, the shadows fell over the dojo lulling everyone to sleep. 

"I missed you," Soujiro said, snuggled up against Aoshi's left side.

"You just missed a warm body."

"Aoshi?" Soujiro softly asked.

"Go to sleep," Aoshi said, a small smirk on his face.

As the two occupants in the room fell asleep in each other's embrace, they were unaware of the four apparitions that floated around them and then stopped in a protective circle around them.

"Live a happy life, Leader," Hannya's voice softly drifted in the air.

"Yea, for us," the other three agreed.

With Aoshi once again participating in life, their duty to their Leader was now fulfilled, and they were no longer needed. So with one hasty glance back, they left, never to return to Aoshi's dreams again.

~ to be continued, in the sequel ~


	19. Epilogue: Lost in Love

~Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Rurouni Kenshin characters. This story was not written for sale or profit. Don't forget to review.

I am having trouble finishing the last lemon for this story.  Where the other lemons were a bit mechanical and impersonal, I wanted this last one to be romantic and sweet.  Where Aoshi can be romatical and sweet, he is afraid that it may ruin his image but he is willing to do anything for Soujirou, so if I can find the right words the lemon will be completed soon and posted to our site, www.wandering-samurai.com.  An update will be sent out after it is posted.

Originally I was not going to write an epilogue but this one scene kept trying to be included in the story so I gave in and put it here.  I still plan to write the sequel so this is not the end of their journey together it is… the beginning.

A Reason for Love

Epilogue: Lost in Love

It was past dusk when Aoshi left the clinic, the sling that had held his arm in place now lay on the cot inside.  He felt relieved, the burden that he had placed on his shoulders was now gone with only traces of the heavy guilt remaining, just enough for him to remember but not enough to hamper his plans for the future.  With the addition of Soujirou in his life, he could now look forward to a productive and useful future.

Turning back, he locked eyes with the flirtatious doctor who was standing in the door way silhouetted by the light from inside the clinic.  Nodding his head, he then continued walking away, feeling her eyes following him until he was consumed by the darkening night.

Starting his journey back to the dojo, he came to the bridge and stopped in the middle, peering down into the dark flowing water beneath him.  Time is like the water, he thought, ever moving and standing still for no one, and now it is time to move.

Following the path that would take him along the riverbank, Aoshi slowly walked toward the dojo.  He suddenly stopped. There standing by the side of the river amidst the glow of the fireflies was Soujirou.  Looking across the water at the reflections of light from the fireflies, the young man appeared to be lost in the beauty that surrounded him.  Aoshi waited not wanting to disturb the quiescent aura that the young man was experiencing and yet at the same time wanting to share the moment with him.

Soujirou could feel Aoshi's presence as he drew nearer then stopped.  He smiled as the worry and stress that he had been feeling quickly began to fade away.  Tomorrow they would be starting on their journey away from Japan and he had some strange feelings about leaving their homeland to start a new life.  But knowing that he would always have Aoshi beside him helped to quell his fears.  So he just stood, waiting.

Aoshi moved forward without making a sound.  Standing directly behind the young man, he was not surprised when Soujirou said, "I felt you coming towards me."

"Did I interrupt anything?" Aoshi asked, feeling the young man lean back against his chest.  He wanted to wrap his arms around him but resisted.  He could feel a change in the young man's emotions.

"No, but…" Soujirou said, then stopped.  He extended his hand and waited until a firefly landed on his palm before he finished saying, "I am a little frightened."

"Misao won't hurt you, no matter what she says," Aoshi stated, remembering the threat that Misao had voiced days before in the dojo.

"I respect girls but I am not frightened by them," he said, watching as the firefly resumed its journey.  "It's the uncertainty of the future that scares me.  Before I have always had a goal, something tangible in front of me to work towards.  And now I feel lost."

"Then we can be lost together." Aoshi quietly said, "And then…  we can find our way together."

Soujirou turned and pressed himself firmly against Aoshi, hugging him as Aoshi accepted the young man's embrace.

Thanks for reading and they will be back in the sequel…


End file.
